High School Opossites Attract
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Hidan's the new kid in school and town. Would meeting the best friends he would ever have make him forget the pain from his past? (this was made 4 years ago as a chainfic with a friend, EVEN chapters belong to me) Kakuhida, main. onesided SaiHida. Minor PeinKona, SasoDei, KisaIta, ZetTobi. Has OC, OOC, AU, Yaoi. Please mind it to be 4 years old, so not much detail M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: READ BEFORE STORY! IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, so this is a story me and an online friend came up with 4 years ago. FOUR! So please don't think I'm not any good or anything. Plus this is a chain fic. CHAIN FIC as in one person does a chapter and another does the next. ALL of the even (2,4,6,8,10,12, etc) ARE MINE. The ODD chapters are my friend's on DeviantART, sasunaru42**

**ALSO NOTE: I am not making any changes to this. There might be grammar errors and such, but let me remind you, it's 4 years of age. All I'm doing is posting it here.**

**I claim only the even chapters, I posted all here, since it wouldn't make sense without the full story**

**Enjoy~**

As the two boys walked into their class together Kakuzu took his normal seat in the back of the room. Meanwhile Hidan was talking to the teacher, well more like the teacher talking to Hidan. Kakuzu looked up to see Hidan and the teacher make their way over to him. "Here Hidan, sit next to Kakuzu." Kakuzu glared at Hidan. As the albino sat in his seat he looked over to see Kidd sat right in front of him. The Jashinist sighed and set his head on his desk , 'fabulous' he thought 'now I have this damn ass sitting right in front of me and a prick to my right.'

"Now if H2O is one, how heavy dose something have to sink?" Hidan sighed once more and yawned.  
" since I seem to be boring you back there would you like to answer my question?" the class chuckled and turned to look at Hidan.

He looked up and said "Well any fool would know it has to be heavier than one to sink and to float it would have to be less than one, with the exception of a boat because that's a totally different subject."

"Um…yes…that's correct, v-very good Hidan." The teacher cleared his throat. "Yes well, as you all know you all will start a project, you will have two weeks to do it, with the person sitting next to you." Kakuzu and Hidan both grunted, so did some other students. "Now be good, and your dismissed."

Hidan gathered his things and walked to art, his first elective. He set the things he needed for class on his desk as he shoved the other stuff under his chair. He felt some one embrace him into a hug, he tried to move his head to see who it was but could not. Then Hidan smelt something very familiar, he gasped in shock.

"What-what are you doing here?"

He heard the filmier boy chuckle. "Well I thought you might be happy to see me Hime-chan!?"

"UGH. My name is Hidan not 'Hime-chan'." He pulled himself away from the boy looking up at him. The boy just looked down at Hidan, brushing a piece of dark black hair out of his face. "Hidan, is this boy bothering you? I can take care of him for you if you would like un."

"No, no, it's okay Deidara he was just about to leave, WERN'T you?!"

The dark haired boy smiled and walked to his seat. "Do you know him? Un."

"Yah, But don't worry I'll tell you later."

Deidara looked at Hidan then to the boy, and shrugged. "Oh. Danna over here."

The read head rolled his eyes and sat down next to Deidara, who then jumped in his lap. "Danna, I missed you un."  
"Missed me? I saw you 45 minutes ago at lunch and get off my lap."  
Sasori moved Deidara out of his lap and sighed. "Don't get so jumpy boys."  
"Yes Mrs. Slim." Sasori and Deidara said.  
"Well." Mrs. Slim started. "Aren't you cute!? What's your name boy?"

"Hidan, mama"

"Well very nice to meat you, well we are going to have fun. Now class this is today's lesson, draw some one in this room, if you need me I will be at my desk. START!?"

Hidan looked up at Sasori and Deidara. They were already drawing so Hidan when to work on his. About 30 minutes into the class Mrs. Slim stopped the class. "Now I would like to see all of your pretty pitchers. I will call you up by random, you." She said pointing at some brown haired boy. He handed her his drawing she studied it for a few moments then walked over to the board and placing it on the board. WAHHHHHHH?! It was a drawing of Hidan with a cat next to him.

"Next." The teacher said. Every one handed her there drawing all 37 of them and 27 of them where of Hidan. The albino blushed handing the teacher his drawing. "Well Hidan seems you're very popular on your first d- Wow! " She said looking at his art. "This is very good!"  
"Thanks' mama." He said in reply.  
She stuck it on the bored and dismissed class. "Wow. That was a really good drawing Hidan un." Deidara said before shutting his locker. "Thanks, yours was good too."  
"Ha-ha thank you, I love drawing Danna un. Well want to go chill with everyone for free period?"  
"Yah, why not."

They soon made it to a really big tree right in front of the school. "Hey, Hidan. **anything happen lately?**" Hidan blush thinking of art class.  
"Yes un." Deidara said laughing. "In art today almost the whole class drew a pitcher of Hidan un."

Kisame started laughing and so did Zetsu. Hidan looked around and smiled holding in a laugh. "What are you so happy about Hidan?" pain asked.  
"Well you guys are. . .well my first group of friends and I guess I'm kind of happy to have great friends like you, oh… and Kakuzu." Everyone started laughing. "Ha, ha very funny." The masked boy said.  
"What? I'm being nice."

"Whatever."  
"Now boys let's not flirt like that." Konan said.

"W-w" Kakuzu said. "WE are NOT **FLIRTING.**" Hidan glared at konan. "That's not even close to funny, konan." Everyone laughed and talked to one another, Hidan smiled deeply. This was the best day of his life and nothing could ruin it.  
"So if Kisame and itachi are going out …"  
"Tobi and Zetsu, me and konan." Pein said.  
"Oh I thought you were gay pein."

"we all did. **when we first met him**."  
"Ha-ha very funny Zetsu." Pein mumbled  
Hidan leaned in to whisper in pein's ear. "What about Deidara and Sasori?"  
"Oh, well we know Deidara likes Sasori because he calls him Danna. But Sasori's feelings aren't really clear."  
"Oh." Is all Hidan could say.

RINGGGGGGGGG~ DING DONG~  
"Awwwww, just when it was getting fun. Un."  
"yah yah Deidara let's get to science."

"Well I have S.S **come with me Hidan I'm in your next class.**"  
"Cool lets go."

Hidan and Zetsu sat next to one another and started talking about Each other. "So what foods do you like Zetsu?"

"Well my tasted is creepy **like peanut-butter, apples, bananas, with some pickles sandwich.**"

Hidan just looked at him in shock. "Well I would eat it, well without the pickles."  
"ha-ha, I like you Hidan; **you're very nice no wonder itachi talked to you,** you're very easy to talk to."

This was the best day ever. For once he had friends who did not try to go out with him. "I like you to Zetsu you're really cool."


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan looked around the table seeing that everyone was staring at him curiously, but he didn't pay any attention to that because he looked at Kakuzu, who was glaring at him. It ticked off Hidan and he glared back at Kakuzu  
"What the hell is your problem, bastard?" Hidan asked, not even noticing the anxious looks on the faces of the people around him, hoping it's not going to turn into a fight  
"You" Kakuzu said  
"What the hell kinda question is that?" Hidan asked madly  
"It means you're my problem, got it Dumbass?" Kakuzu said and Hidan's glare intensified  
"What's going on?"  
Everyone at the table turned to see someone with short red hair.  
"Danna~! You're here un!" Deidara said, standing up and attaching himself to the boy  
"G-god-damnit let go Deidara! Do you have to do this every time!? Let go!" The boy said struggling to get Deidara off of him. Deidara eventually let go and grinned  
"There's someone I want you to meet" Deidara said pulling him closer  
"Hidan this is my Danna, Danna this is Hidan; he just moved here un" Deidara said. Sasori rolled his eyes when Deidara said 'Danna' and stuck his hand out towards Hidan  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasori. Deidara's the only one who calls me 'Danna'" Sasori said and Hidan took Sasori's hand and shook it. Sasori sat down  
"Why does Deidara call you that?" Hidan asked and Sasori shrugged  
"Because he's my Danna~ un" Deidara said with a huge grin  
"He called me that since we first met" Sasori said and Hidan shrugged  
"So what was going on here?" Sasori asked glancing between Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan glared at Kakuzu, again receiving one back  
"This guy is a jackass" Hidan said  
"Yeah? Well so are you" Kakuzu said  
"Fuck you" Hidan said  
"Well it seems you got an enemy Hidan un" Deidara said to Hidan and Hidan grinned at the blond  
"And in lest then half of a school day too. A new personal record" Hidan said and everyone started laughing, 'cept Itachi and Kakuzu. But their laughing was cut short because of…  
"Hey it's you from the beginning of school" someone said and Hidan froze slightly because he recognized that voice. The voice belonged to no other but Kidd  
"Well if it isn't destiny we met up again" Kidd said and Deidara hmmphed  
"Oh right, says the person known for stalking people un" Deidara said and Kidd shot him a glare  
"Shut it Blondie!" Kidd said before looking back to Hidan  
"So would you like to go out with me, girl?" Kidd asked and before anyone at the table could say something Hidan slammed his fists against the table and everyone around him jumped a little shocked. Hidan stood up, his fists still on the table. Hidan was pissed off  
"Jashin damn it! I'm not a girl!" Hidan yelled and glared intensely at Kidd, who was shocked  
"Wh-what!? How can you be!? Unless you are…GAY!?" Kidd yelled and Hidan growled  
"I'm not gay!" Hidan said picking the meatball surprise, which looked like everything gross or rotten was added with meat and blended all together, and threw it at Kidd, who was mad and gooey with meat from his face to his chest.  
"And you better get out of here before I make you a girl" Hidan threatened evilly and Kidd ran away in fear. Hidan then sat down and sighed looking around to see all of the faces of his new friends were wide eyed and dropped jaws.  
There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Kisame started laughing  
"OMG, you totally nailed that guy!" Kisame said in laughter and everyone started laughing  
"So, are you ok?" Konan asked and Hidan sighed  
"Oh, it happens all the time, I'm used to it" Hidan said but gritted his teeth  
"I knew it would happen here too like my old town, but when it started getting better there, my mom decides we should fucking move" Hidan said with tears of anger forming  
"Hidan" Deidara said placing a hand on Hidan's shoulder  
"Hidan it is ok un. I went through the same thing. Come on, I look even more girly than you do un" Deidara said smiling and Hidan looked around at his friends and started laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head  
"Sorry for making a scene" Hidan said  
"Kidd deserved it. **Yeah he is a jackass**" Zetsu said  
"Yeah! He is a bad boy" Tobi said and Hidan laughed at the innocents that Tobi has  
"What you did to Kidd was awesome" Itachi said and everyone gasped 'cept Hidan  
"What?" Hidan asked  
"You got Itachi to speak to you on the first day you know him un" Deidara said  
"What? How's that-" Hidan started  
"He never speaks to anyone he doesn't know well enough" Pein said  
"Yeah, it took me five months to make him talk to talk to me, and I'm his boyfriend" Kisame said and Itachi blushed slightly  
"K-Kisame y-you're so embarrassing" Itachi mumbled and Hidan grinned  
All the sudden the bell for class rang and everyone groaned  
"Aww class is starting un" Deidara said and everyone said bye before going off in different directions, 'cept Kakuzu, Deidara, and Hidan.  
"What class do you have now un?" Deidara asked Hidan  
"Uh…science in room 201 with Mr. Kydas" Hidan said and Kakuzu grumbled  
"Great that's my class" Kakuzu said before earning a glare from Hidan  
"Kakuzu show Hidan where it is, my class is the other way un" Deidara said before slowly walking away  
"B-but-" Kakuzu and Hidan started  
"And don't kill each other un!" Deidara said before running off and Kakuzu and Hidan groaned  
"Come on" Kakuzu said and the two walked towards their science class. Kakuzu knew it is the day their teacher would pick partners for a science project today and Kakuzu hoped he wouldn't be paired up with the Jashinist


	3. Chapter 3

As the two boys walked into their class together Kakuzu took his normal seat in the back of the room. Meanwhile Hidan was talking to the teacher, well more like the teacher talking to Hidan. Kakuzu looked up to see Hidan and the teacher make their way over to him. "Here Hidan, sit next to Kakuzu." Kakuzu glared at Hidan. As the albino sat in his seat he looked over to see Kidd sat right in front of him. The Jashinist sighed and set his head on his desk , 'fabulous' he thought 'now I have this damn ass sitting right in front of me and a prick to my right.'

"Now if H2O is one, how heavy dose something have to sink?" Hidan sighed once more and yawned.  
" since I seem to be boring you back there would you like to answer my question?" the class chuckled and turned to look at Hidan.

He looked up and said "Well any fool would know it has to be heavier than one to sink and to float it would have to be less than one, with the exception of a boat because that's a totally different subject."

"Um…yes…that's correct, v-very good Hidan." The teacher cleared his throat. "Yes well, as you all know you all will start a project, you will have two weeks to do it, with the person sitting next to you." Kakuzu and Hidan both grunted, so did some other students. "Now be good, and your dismissed."

Hidan gathered his things and walked to art, his first elective. He set the things he needed for class on his desk as he shoved the other stuff under his chair. He felt some one embrace him into a hug, he tried to move his head to see who it was but could not. Then Hidan smelt something very familiar, he gasped in shock.

"What-what are you doing here?"

He heard the filmier boy chuckle. "Well I thought you might be happy to see me Hime-chan!?"

"UGH. My name is Hidan not 'Hime-chan'." He pulled himself away from the boy looking up at him. The boy just looked down at Hidan, brushing a piece of dark black hair out of his face. "Hidan, is this boy bothering you? I can take care of him for you if you would like un."

"No, no, it's okay Deidara he was just about to leave, WERN'T you?!"

The dark haired boy smiled and walked to his seat. "Do you know him? Un."

"Yah, But don't worry I'll tell you later."

Deidara looked at Hidan then to the boy, and shrugged. "Oh. Danna over here."

The read head rolled his eyes and sat down next to Deidara, who then jumped in his lap. "Danna, I missed you un."  
"Missed me? I saw you 45 minutes ago at lunch and get off my lap."  
Sasori moved Deidara out of his lap and sighed. "Don't get so jumpy boys."  
"Yes Mrs. Slim." Sasori and Deidara said.  
"Well." Mrs. Slim started. "Aren't you cute!? What's your name boy?"

"Hidan, mama"

"Well very nice to meat you, well we are going to have fun. Now class this is today's lesson, draw some one in this room, if you need me I will be at my desk. START!?"

Hidan looked up at Sasori and Deidara. They were already drawing so Hidan when to work on his. About 30 minutes into the class Mrs. Slim stopped the class. "Now I would like to see all of your pretty pitchers. I will call you up by random, you." She said pointing at some brown haired boy. He handed her his drawing she studied it for a few moments then walked over to the board and placing it on the board. WAHHHHHHH?! It was a drawing of Hidan with a cat next to him.

"Next." The teacher said. Every one handed her there drawing all 37 of them and 27 of them where of Hidan. The albino blushed handing the teacher his drawing. "Well Hidan seems you're very popular on your first d- Wow! " She said looking at his art. "This is very good!"  
"Thanks' mama." He said in reply.  
She stuck it on the bored and dismissed class. "Wow. That was a really good drawing Hidan un." Deidara said before shutting his locker. "Thanks, yours was good too."  
"Ha-ha thank you, I love drawing Danna un. Well want to go chill with everyone for free period?"  
"Yah, why not."

They soon made it to a really big tree right in front of the school. "Hey, Hidan. **anything happen lately?**" Hidan blush thinking of art class.  
"Yes un." Deidara said laughing. "In art today almost the whole class drew a pitcher of Hidan un."

Kisame started laughing and so did Zetsu. Hidan looked around and smiled holding in a laugh. "What are you so happy about Hidan?" pain asked.  
"Well you guys are. . .well my first group of friends and I guess I'm kind of happy to have great friends like you, oh… and Kakuzu." Everyone started laughing. "Ha, ha very funny." The masked boy said.  
"What? I'm being nice."

"Whatever."  
"Now boys let's not flirt like that." Konan said.

"W-w" Kakuzu said. "WE are NOT **FLIRTING.**" Hidan glared at konan. "That's not even close to funny, konan." Everyone laughed and talked to one another, Hidan smiled deeply. This was the best day of his life and nothing could ruin it.  
"So if Kisame and itachi are going out …"  
"Tobi and Zetsu, me and konan." Pein said.  
"Oh I thought you were gay pein."

"we all did. **when we first met him**."  
"Ha-ha very funny Zetsu." Pein mumbled  
Hidan leaned in to whisper in pein's ear. "What about Deidara and Sasori?"  
"Oh, well we know Deidara likes Sasori because he calls him Danna. But Sasori's feelings aren't really clear."  
"Oh." Is all Hidan could say.

RINGGGGGGGGG~ DING DONG~  
"Awwwww, just when it was getting fun. Un."  
"yah yah Deidara let's get to science."

"Well I have S.S **come with me Hidan I'm in your next class.**"  
"Cool lets go."

Hidan and Zetsu sat next to one another and started talking about Each other. "So what foods do you like Zetsu?"

"Well my tasted is creepy **like peanut-butter, apples, bananas, with some pickles sandwich.**"

Hidan just looked at him in shock. "Well I would eat it, well without the pickles."  
"ha-ha, I like you Hidan; **you're very nice no wonder itachi talked to you,** you're very easy to talk to."

This was the best day ever. For once he had friends who did not try to go out with him. "I like you to Zetsu you're really cool."


	4. Chapter 4

Social Studies went fast, because Zetsu and Hidan were having fun talking to each other and not listening to the teacher. They were sitting next to each other  
Before they knew it, it was the last ten minutes of that class period.  
"Class you can talk with each other for the last ten minutes of class" Miss Kotano  
"wow class went fast **Today that is"** Zetsu said and Hidan chuckled  
"You know time flies when you're having fun" Hidan said and Zetsu nodded  
"Well it's weird for me. **I haven't had that much fun before" **Zetsu said and Hidan blushed slightly  
"Me neither, I'm glad I met you" Hidan said  
"Hidan I have a question" Zetsu said  
"Hmm?" Hidan asked  
"You were flirting with Kakuzu today weren't you? **Yeah you like like him" **Zetsu said in a half serious and half teasing tone and Hidan blushed and jumped up from his seat glaring at Zetsu  
"What the hell Zetsu!? Of course no-" Hidan said, trailing off as he realized what he did and looked around the rest of the class room, noticing the whole class staring at him. This made Hidan blush more from embarrassment and made Zetsu laugh his ass off. Hidan quickly sat down and looked at the teacher who was apparently shocked and mad  
"Hidan you're new, so I'll let you off with a warning. No outbursts during class" Ms. Kotano said and Hidan grumbled in embarrassment and started laughing.  
"Sorry teach" Hidan said  
"Hidan I can't believe you did that" Zetsu said  
"Yeah yeah, it's your fault for saying what you said" Hidan said Zetsu smiled  
**"It was a joke" **Zetsu said and Hidan smiled  
"I know" Hidan said  
In a couple of minutes the bell rang. The rest of school went fast because it wasn't as much fun as the rest of the day for Hidan, because he wasn't with his new friends.  
But after school, Hidan went to his locker and got the books he needs and saw Deidara running to him  
"Hey Hidan un!" Deidara said and hugged him  
"H-hi Deidara" Hidan said and Deidara let go  
"You want to hang out with us right now un?" Deidara asked and Hidan smiled  
"Sure" Hidan said and Deidara smiled and the two walked to the park across the school and saw the rest of the gang already there.  
Hidan sighed seeing Kakuzu there, but pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his address on it and stuck the piece of paper to Kakuzu  
"What the hell is this?" Kakuzu asked  
"My address" Hidan said shocking the rest of the gang  
"So I was right when I said you were flirting" Konan said with a mocking look on her face and Hidan and Kakuzu blushed and glared at her  
"Oh hell no!" Hidan yelled "First you and Zetsu!?"  
Pein lit up in excitement  
"What did Zetsu say?" Pein asked and Zetsu started laughing  
"Well I asked him if he was flirting with Kakuzu,** and if he like likes him" **Zetsu said and everyone but Kakuzu and Hidan started laughing. Hidan and Kakuzu turned a deep red  
"AND That will never be true!" Hidan said and Kakuzu agreed with him  
"Then why did you give him your address Hidan un?" Deidara asked and Hidan grumbled  
"Our pain in the ass science teacher paired us up for a science project" Hidan said  
"It sucks I have to be with this albino asshole" Kakuzu mumbled out and Hidan glared at him  
"Same goes for me you jackass" Hidan said  
"Whatever" Kakuzu said.  
Before anything more could happen, the gang was choosing what they could do  
"Ooh Tag or Hide 'N Seek!" Tobi yelled and Deidara hit him on the head  
"No way are a bunch of high school kids are going to play baby games like that un!" Deidara said  
"Ow! That hurt sempai!" Tobi cried  
For a few things the gang did, Deidara and Sasori decided to leave. It was getting really late so Hidan decided to leave and walk home.  
After starting to walk home, Hidan's ipod died  
"Damn ipod" Hidan mumbled and sighed continuing his walk home  
About two blocks away from his house, Hidan stopped walking because he heard something around the corner and around the corner was a huge grassy alleyway between houses and their backyard fences.  
Hidan decided to peak around the corner and saw Sasori and Deidara  
"Sasori Danna, please un?" Deidara asked  
"For the last time brat, no!" Sasori said angrily  
"B-but why not Danna un?" Deidara asked pouting with a couple of tears forming and had the eyes of a puppy being kicked by it's owner and Sasori felt hurt and guilt go through his body and blushed. Deidara sighed and turned around to walk away when Sasori gently grabbed Deidara's wrist.  
"Deidara wait" Sasori said and Deidara had wide eyes and turned around  
"Y-You said my name un" Deidara said and Sasori nodded  
"Yes and for your question. Fine" Sasori said bringing Deidara into a passionate kiss. Hidan had wide eyes and a dropped jaw because of what he is witnessing. Deidara deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck pulling him closer  
Sasori broke the kiss for air, but the two were still in each other's arms. Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes lovingly  
"I love you Danna un" Deidara said and Sasori blushed slightly  
"Y-yeah. Love you too brat" Sasori said and Deidara smiled  
"That's the first time you said that un" Deidara said and hugged Sasori harder  
"D-Deidara let go! I can't breath!" Sasori said and pushed Deidara off of him. Before Deidara could say anything…  
"I knew it"  
Sasori and Deidara froze slightly before turning around to see Hidan standing there grinning and the two had wide eyes  
"H-Hidan un" Deidara said and Sasori blushed  
"You better not tell anyone!" Sasori said and Deidara looked at him sadly  
"Why not un? A-are you embarrassed to love me un?" Deidara asked sadly and Sasori had wide eyes  
"N-no! I never said that" Sasori said  
"Then why?" Deidara asked "All of our friends are gay, 'cept Kakuzu and Hidan un"  
"Well I don't want them to know yet ok? When the time is right we will tell them I promise" Sasori said and Deidara nodded smiling. The two looked back at Hidan who was grinning still  
"Don't worry I won't say anything about this to anyone, promise. I owe you for being my friends" Hidan said turning around "I'll see you tomorrow" Hidan said running home.  
Once Hidan got home he opened the door and walked in  
"Mom I'm home!" Hidan said putting his book bag next to the door and walked into the living room where his mother was in  
"Hi Hidan, where were you?"  
"Hanging out with my friends" Hidan said and his mother smiled  
"Really? How was your day?"  
"Good. Made about at least 8 new friends and one enemy. But one thing that still is annoying almost every guy likes me because I look like a girl" Hidan said and Hidan's mom nodded  
"Ok, Same thing like last time"  
"Yeah, but last time was getting better and we had to move" Hidan said  
"You know I couldn't do anything, I was reassigned here for my job"  
"I know"  
"Well dinner is almost ready" Hidan's mom said and Hidan nodded and she left into the kitchen.  
Hidan sighed and sat on the couch and was about to turn on their TV when there was someone at the door knocking.  
"Hidan can you get the door, I'm busy in the kitchen" his mom said and Hidan sighed  
"Fine" Hidan said getting up and walking to the front door and opened it  
"Hello… you…why the hell are you here? How the hell did you know where I live?" Hidan asked shocked and angry at the same time  
"I followed you here" the boy from art class said and Hidan glared  
"You fucking stalker" Hidan said and the boy just grinned and Hidan's mom walked over  
"Hidan who is at the door? Oh… Sai, I thought you still lived at our old town" Hidan's mom said  
"So did I" Hidan said glaring at him  
"My big brother made us move a few days ago. I didn't really want to go" Sai said and Hidan glared more  
"Oh yeah fucking right" Hidan said in a sarcastic tone and Hidan's mom glared at him  
"Hidan be nice" his mom said and Hidan looked at her  
"But he fucking stalked me everywhere I went in that town and he STILL does here!" Hidan said and glared at Sai, who was still grinning  
"Hidan don't be rude, invite Sai in" Hidan's mom said and Hidan grumbled  
"Come in" Hidan said in a fake happy tone and with a fake smile on his face. Sai grinned more and walked in and sat on the couch and looked around  
"Nice place" Sai said  
"Hidan I'll be leaving now, need to go to the grocery store. Sai you can stay here as long as you want" Hidan's mom said leaving. Hidan looked at Sai  
"You know you're not welcome in my life anymore" Hidan said evilly  
"Are you still mad at me because of what I did?" Sai asked meaning what he did to Hidan in their old town. By hearing that, Hidan was mad, actually pissed off and stood up and pulled Sai up by the collar of his shirt.  
"If you ever speak of that again I will kill you" Hidan said angrily and evilly. Sai grinned and pushed his lips to Hidan's  
In a split second of Sai doing that someone walked in the living room  
"Am I interrupting something?" that person asked and Hidan pushed Sai off, making him fall on the couch, and froze recognizing the voice and looked to the entrance to the living room and saw Kakuzu  
"How did you know where I live and how did you get in?" Hidan asked, not really thinking at the time  
"You idiot, you gave me directions to your house remember, we have the project to work on" Kakuzu said  
"But that doesn't explain how you got in" Hidan said  
"Well I ran into your mom outside and she said I could come in" Kakuzu said and Hidan hi his own forehead  
"Man she lets anyone in" Hidan murmured  
"Did I interrupt something?" Kakuzu asked again looking back and forth from Hidan and Sai who was grinning  
"N-No! This asshole overstayed his welcome since he stepped foot in my house" Hidan said and Sai looked at him  
"Sai get the hell out of my house" Hidan said and Sai sighed and left. Kakuzu sat next to Hidan  
So what was that about?" Kakuzu asked  
"Just something from my past I want to forget" Hidan said  
"Oh" was all that Kakuzu said  
"Just forget it, let's work on this stupid project bastard" Hidan said  
"Fine jackass"


	5. Chapter 5

The two finished that nights work for there science project. Hidan and Kakuzu turned to see Hidan's mom and Sai walk into the house. "Hidan why did you make Sai leave? I ran into him on my way back from the store. I'm very upset. You know better then that. You two where very close back at our old home. What could have changed that?"  
"Mom you're asking to many questions that have many different answers."  
"What?"  
"It's a long story mom j-just drop it…"  
"DON'T TELL ME TO DROP IT!"  
"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE KEEPING THINGS FROM ME!"  
"Mom…" hidan said more calmly. "I'm sorry but can we talk about this some other time."  
"You're **JUST **like you're father."  
"Mom don't even go there."  
"Oh I will if I have to." She whispered strongly.  
"Mom we have people over stop it right now."  
Hidans mom just turned and smiled at Kakuzu and Sai. "You two please stay for dinner."  
"Thank you but I don't-"  
"I insist stay and have dinner you too Sai."  
Hidan glared at Sai. "Thank you."  
Hidan's mom jumped for joy and went into the kitchen to cook. Hidan sighed and turned the TV on and sat on the couch. Kakuzu taking his seat next to him and Sai, leaving Hidan in the middle. Sai slung his arm around hidan's hips pulling him closer.

"Sai if you don't remove you're arm from me right now I will do it for you."  
Sai removed his arm fast knowing not to take hidan's words for granted. Kakuzu looked at the two, "so you two know each other?"  
"Yah he went to my old school."  
"I see, what's your relationship. . .?"  
Hidan paused and looked to the ground. "we are only friends now."  
"Now?" Kakuzu said caching the word.  
Sai spoke knowing hidan would not say anything or tell the truth. "Well you see we use to go out and-"  
"AND NOTHING!" hidan yelled. "Sai you shut your mouth right now."  
"Boy's dinner is ready."  
Hidan got up from his spot to go set the dinner table. Sai and Kakuzu fallowed hidan, he set out five plates. The front door opened and hidan's mom skipped over to the door, "Welcome home honey." Kakuzu looked over to see a man with silver hair, tall, and deep blue eyes. He looked a little like hidan but his skin was darker. The man smiled, "Hello there boys."  
"Hello."  
"hello sai, and who is this?"  
"I'm Kakuzu sir."  
Hidan looked away from his dad trying not to make eye contact.  
They shook hands and sat down, kakuzu's phone then started t ring. He picked it up and went into the other room. "Well I have to go but thank you for everything." With that Kakuzu left.

"Thank you for the meal." Sai said.  
"well it's late why don't you stay the night you go to the same school as hidan, you ttwo can walk together."  
"That sounds very nice thank you mama."  
Hidan glared but led Sai up to his room, pulling out pillows and blankets. "Why can't I just sleep in the bed with you, like old times?" sai said as he hugged hidan from behind.  
"Sai what do you not get? The old times are over."  
"Can't you give me another chance?"  
"S-sai…"  
"Hidan, I love you I never meant to hurt you."  
"Sai…well…I don't know."  
Sai pulled hidan closer. "Why did you stop loving me?"  
"Sai we…we can try one more time but no one can know, not till I feel more confident in this relationship."

Sai and hidan crawled into the bed. _"am I making a bad decision, I…I don't want to repeat the last time."_  
Sai pulled the covers over hidan and himself, "Night Hime-chan."  
"Night Sai…"  
Hidan moved into Sai's holed resting his face on his chest. "Am I really in love with him?"he asked him self over and over. He didn't know and was to tired he started to drift off with many questions he could not answer himself.


	6. Chapter 6

In the first couple of hours of slumber, Hidan started stirring slightly having a really bad dream  
Dream~  
'N-no' Hidan thought as Sai came up to him with his friends from their past  
"Hey you shouldn't have trusted me Hidan" Sai said and Hidan froze  
"I-I can't believe I even thought of trusting you! You let your friends…I-I can't believe you; how can you do tha-!?" Hidan said  
"Shut up!" Sai yelled interrupting Hidan's sentence and Hidan glared at him  
"No! You are evil! Did you even think of helping me!? Did you even love me!?" Hidan yelled and Sai punched him on the face  
"No! Like everyone said I was raised to not have any emotion; to believe that emotions and feelings are a weakness" Sai said and Hidan glared even harder.  
Hidan's eyes widened as two familiar guys pinned him to the ground, and Hidan tried to break free and saw Sai and another familiar person walk up to him  
"N-No!" Hidan yelled  
End of the dream~  
Hidan woke up gasping and sighed in half-relief as he realized it was just a dream. But Hidan froze realizing Sai is right there and looked at him, and sighed in relief again since his dream didn't wake him up, but had a sad look  
'Why? Why the fuck did he have to come in my life again bringing unwanted memories?' Hidan asked himself and soon enough fell back to sleep.  
In the morning Hidan and Sai got up practically at the same time. Sai smiled and pulled Hidan closer to his chest; Hidan didn't know what to say or do so he let Sai hold him.  
Sai pulled Hidan into a kiss, which Hidan was very very hesitant to kiss back. Sai pulled away once he knew the Jashinist wasn't kissing back and looked at Hidan sadly  
"Why didn't you kiss me back?" Sai asked sadly and Hidan sighed  
"I-I don't fully trust you yet, after what you did" Hidan said  
"Oh…I understand" Sai said in a sad tone, but got up from the bed and began to get ready for the school day. Hidan sighed and sat up on his bed and was about to get ready but he looked at Sai, and a million of questions popped in his mind. But one that stuck out the most was 'Is this relationship a good idea? What happens if Sai was like that dream?'  
Who knows if Sai said about loving Hidan and never wanted to hurt him was a lie or not? That dream felt too real for Hidan and he had no clue what to do.  
But when thinking about all this and Sai, Kakuzu popped in his mind. Hidan froze and blushed slightly  
'What the hell!?' Hidan thought 'why am I-"  
"Hidan!" Sai said breaking Hidan out of thought  
"Wh-wha…?" Hidan said as he switched his position on the bed so that his legs were over the side  
"Hidan are you ok?" Sai asked sitting next to him  
"I don't know" Hidan said as he was so confused about everything  
"Hidan…" Sai said and Hidan stood up  
"I-I don't know ok!? I mean after what you did, I just wanted to forget and you bring those damn unwanted memories back!" Hidan said and Sai looked taken back  
"H-Hidan I'm sorry I-"  
"After that I don't think I will ever be able to trust you ever again. I don't think it's a good idea if we go out" Hidan said and Sai looked to him in sadness  
"B-but…"  
"No buts. I was the victim last time and I will not go through that again! I don't think we could be friends either" Hidan said and Sai looked down in sadness  
"O-ok…I understand…I'm sorry" Sai said  
"Boys time for breakfast!" Hidan's mom yelled and Hidan and Sai heard it and silently got ready and went down stairs and ate breakfast with only Hidan's mom since Hidan's father left around an hour earlier for work.  
Hidan's mom saw the tension between her son and Sai and the look of sadness over Sai's face  
"Hey Sai what's wrong?" Hidan's mom asked and he looked at her and pulled off a fake grin  
"N-nothing's wrong, nothing to worry about" Sai said and glanced at Hidan before eating the rest of his meal.  
"I-I have to go. I have to do something at school before school starts" Sai said and stood up, grabbing his bag and looked to Hidan and his mother  
"Thanks for the hospitality and I will probably see you again" Sai said looking to Hidan's mom and glanced to Hidan and looked down  
"Or not" Sai said before leaving.  
Hidan was about to go too, to meet up with Deidara, but Hidan's mom grabbed Hidan's wrist  
"Hidan what did you do to Sai, he's sadder than normal"  
"Nothing, just not friends anymore" Hidan said  
"But why, you were so close" Hidan's mom said  
"Well it's his fault not mine" Hidan said  
"What!? I doubt that 100%" Hidan's mom said  
"WHAT!? Why do you think it was me!?" Hidan yelled  
"WELL YOU'RE SOMETIMES HARD TO DEAL WITH!" Hidan's mom said and Hidan looked down and pulled his arm out of his mother's grip  
"Well that may be true, but IT was his fault" Hidan said  
"Why?" His mother asked  
"He did something to me that is unforgettable, he lost my trust because of it" Hidan said "I'm late, I have to meet with my friend" Hidan said and ran out of the house, with his school things, before his mom could do anything.  
At school, Hidan met Deidara in front of his locker  
"Hey Deidara" Hidan said  
"Hi Hidan un" Deidara said and before anything else was said Sai walked up to them  
"Hidan? Can I talk to you about wha-?" Sai asked  
"If you say what I think you're going to say, I will kill you" Hidan said and Sai sighed sadly before leaving. Deidara looked to Hidan shocked  
"Hidan what was that un?" Deidara asked and Hidan sighed  
"Nothing" Hidan said and Deidara didn't believe him  
"Hidan un. It was something, I can tell un" Deidara said and Hidan sighed  
"Fine I'll tell you during lunch" Hidan said  
"Ok" Deidara said and the two walked to their class  
The first couple of classes went pretty fast and before anyone knew it lunch came. Hidan sighed and met everyone at the table and everyone left to the court yard. Everyone in their group knew that Hidan will tell what happened between him and Sai because Deidara told them. Kakuzu already kinda knew something was up from last night.  
"Tell us un" Deidara said  
"O-Ok" Hidan said and started to explain  
Flashback~  
Hidan and Sai were going out for about 6 months. Sai has about 3 friends that are bullies and could turn on him any time.  
One day Hidan and Sai were at Sai's house, sitting on the couch together and Hidan sighed because their relationship's a secret  
"Sai why can't we come out of the closet yet? It's been nearly 6 months" Hidan said and Sai sighed and pulled Hidan closer  
"Because what would people think?" Sai asked and Hidan got mad and pushed Sai away and glared at him  
"It doesn't matter what they think! If we love each other, isn't that enough?" Hidan asked  
"Yes, but I can't, my friends will hurt not only me but you too" Sai said and Hidan sighed but nodded  
A few days later, Hidan's sexuality came out, by a bully who announced it at school, and from it got beaten up, daily, by Sai and his bully friends. Sai's only excuse for beating his boyfriend up was because he was forced to by his friends. Hidan believed Sai's excuse until the time where one bully pulled Hidan into the boy's abandoned locker room, where 3 bullies, Sai's friends and Sai were there.  
One bully snapped his fingers and 2 bullies, 'cept Sai, pinned Hidan on the ground and Hidan struggled to get free  
"Wh-what are you doing!?" Hidan yelled and the bullies laughed  
"One thing you might enjoy since you're gay" The leader of the bullies said "I'm going to rape you" One bully said and Hidan's eyes widened  
"N-No…anything but that!" Hidan yelled, actually begging, and tried to get free, but the grip of the bullies who held him down was too strong.  
"No I think I'll do that" The bully said and Hidan froze and looked at Sai who was at least a foot away from him. Hidan looked at him with a 'please do something' look and then noticed the emptiness and coldness in Sai's eyes.  
Hidan had tears form, heart breaking  
End of Flashback~  
Hidan gritted his teeth as tears formed as everyone looked at him shocked  
"I-I loved him then, b-but he lied to me. He said he loved me, but he watched me get raped by his 'so called' friend" Hidan said and Deidara looked sympathetic  
"H-Hidan un" Deidara said and Hidan pulled his knees to his chest  
"I-It hurt. The look in Sai's eyes, the emptiness" Hidan said "And he had the nerve to ask me to give him another chance and that he didn't mean to hurt me, b-but he lied. He was probably the one who told everyone I was gay" Hidan said tears falling down his cheeks. All of Hidan's friends were now mad as if they new him for a lifetime. But Kakuzu was the one who was the maddest, shocking himself  
'Why am I so mad because of that story of the past of that bastard?' Kakuzu asked himself confusedly.  
Before anything could happen, Sai walked out of his hiding place he was hiding in, overhearing the story. Sai walked to the group earning a glare from each person including Hidan, only Hidan's and Kakuzu's glares were intense.  
"How dare you do that to the one you love un!?" Deidara yelled  
"You could have helped him!" Tobi and Konan yelled  
"Yeah that is messed up,** even for me" **Zetsu said and Sai looked down  
"H-Hidan I'm sorry" Sai said and Hidan glared  
"No! I can't believe I was about to give you that chance! You're an emotionless asshole"  
"And-" Pein started, but before he finished his thought, Kakuzu stood up and pulled Sai close to him by the collar of his shirt.  
"If you ever come near Hidan again, I swear I will make your life a living hell" Kakuzu said in an evil tone that meant every single word. Kakuzu let go of Sai and Sai ran away in fear and Kakuzu rolled his eyes and turned around to see the confused shocked and wide-eyed faces of his friends and sat down. Kakuzu then noticed everyone was looking at him  
"What?" Kakuzu asked  
"Wh-what was that?" Pein asked  
"Honestly? I don't know" Kakuzu said looking to Hidan who wasn't crying anymore, but he was shocked that Kakuzu did that for him  
"Now you know that Sai doesn't truly love you" Sasori said  
"Yeah because if he did he wouldn't take a simple threat like that and still chase after you, but he ran away" Kisame said and Hidan frowned looking down and smiled  
"Thanks for being there guys" Hidan said  
"No problem" Everyone said in unison  
All the sudden the bell rang for class and Hidan remembered art class  
"Sh-shit…Sai's in my Art class!" Hidan said and Deidara smiled  
"Well don't worry you have me and Danna there un" Deidara said  
"We won't let anything happen to you" Sasori said and Hidan smiled and was nervous at knowing Sai's in the class. Hidan sighed and looked up to Kakuzu and saw him smile and Hidan blushed slightly, not knowing why. Kakuzu didn't know why he's smiling either. Everyone left to their classes, Kakuzu and Hidan walking to their science class  
"Kakuzu why did you do that for me" Hidan asked and Kakuzu stopped for a second before walking again  
"Well I have to have you focused so we can work on the project" Kakuzu lied and Hidan smiled catching the lie  
"Yeah" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him  
"What, you think I'm lying?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head  
"Never said that 'Kuzu" Hidan said and ran to the class  
Kakuzu froze in that spot confused about Hidan and his feeling  
'D-did he just call me 'Kuzu'?' Kakuzu asked himself and began walking to class again.  
After that class, Hidan sighed and met with Deidara and Sasori and left to their art class and Hidan sat at his desk, next to Deidara and Sasori. Hidan noticed a note on his desk and read it  
_'Hime-Chan  
I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do then, I was afraid. I know you think I did it on purpose, but I didn't! Those guys would've hurt me.  
I might have been raised to have no emotion and I don't, but with you the emotion I thought I didn't have comes out. I'm so sorry, I was so hurt to watch you go through that, but I had to hide my feelings, I didn't intend to hurt you. I'm sorry  
Love,  
Sai  
Ps. I guess it was too soon to ask you for forgiveness, I'm sorry'_  
Hidan sighed and clenched the note and glanced at Sai who was in a depressed mood and turned around groaning.  
'What am I going to do?'


	7. Chapter 7

Art went by so slow, Hidan glanced up every few minutes at Sai. He felt so bad, he had never seen Sai like that. "I was raised to not show emotions, but when I am with you…I can't help it…" Hidan let out a sigh. he read over the note sevril times till, Deidara grabed the note and started to read it, Sasori, who also was reading it over Deidaras shoulder, he looked up at hidan as did deidara. "what is this all about un?"  
"I-i don'tknow..."  
"What do you mean you dont know un?"  
"I just feel a little...well...bad."  
sasori leaned in so that no one else could here him. "Why? Hidan you cant just let him back into you're life." Sasori started. "It's not…well right."  
Hidan placed a strand of hair that fell from it's place back smoothing it in place. "I..know…but I feel bad that's all i can say." Hidan picked up his art pen and started to draw. They where to draw what there emotion was, Deidra's was bright and bouncy, Sasori's warm and pleasant. Sasori and Deidara look at one another and then at Sai .  
Deidara leaned in to whisper to Sasori. "What do you think he means un?"  
"I don't know, you think.." he said taking a breath. "He still has feelings for him?"  
Deidara shrugged and went back to his work.  
"Times up class." the teacher said. "Now who would like to start?" she scanned the room, her eyes stoped on Sai. "Sai, would you please share."  
Sai stood and made his way to the front he lifted his work up. it was a very blue drawing, a boy...siting on a bench at the bus stop, at night, there looked to be a light moving to the boy...no moving away from him. it was a very depressing pitcher. Hidan moved down into his chair, hiding his face.  
"Um...very...nice, hidan would you please share."  
hidan stood and lifted up his work as well. the art was not as depressing as the boy before, it was a boy sitting on a balcony looking up at the stars, his face looked like he wall thinking of t0o many things, feeling insignificant almost.  
deidara and sasori exchanged one last look before gathering there things.

Deidara and Hidan had split up and had headed to their locker to get ready for free period. hidan set his stuff in his locker and walked out to the tree in the front of the school, where everyone was talking and laughing. Hidan could not help but smile, it spreading ear to ear. "Hey Hidan, how you doing?"  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"Just fine also."  
Hidan turned to Kakuzu who was talking to Tobi, well yelling for him to calm down. "But KUZU, why cant I call u that hidan called you Kuzu?!"  
"That's...SHUT-UP!"  
Hidan taped kakuzu's shoulder and put his hands behind his back. "Where you going to say 'That's diffrent'?"  
"N-n-no, I was not."  
Hidan leaped on Kakuzu, wrapping his harms lightly around his neck. "KUZU~!"  
The older boy blushed and tried to pry the younger boy off him. "W-what the hell?" he studded. "Get off."  
"NO! I don't wanna."  
"Sasori help me get him off."  
Sasori stopped laughing leaving the others to their giggling and loud laughter to help as he was asked. they finely got off and every one talked for the next few minutes.  
RINNGG~!  
"Ha-ha, well see you all later tobi has to go to art, he is going to finger paint."  
"Don't tobi**maybe later when we get home** ,come hidan we will be late."  
"Oh okay, be right there, See yah later tonight kuzu~!"  
kakuzu watched as hidan ran to catch up with zetsu. he smiled and turned to go to Trig. what a goof...hahahaha."


	8. Chapter 8

School went by fast and Kakuzu met Hidan at his locker  
"So what part of the project do you think we should do?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed  
"I think we should work on the computer work part of the project since we don't have computers at our home" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"And get it out of the way?" Hidan asked  
"Exactly" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and the two headed to the computer lab located in the library and Kakuzu started typing on the computer  
"This sucks staying after school for work" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded  
"Yes it does, but it can't be helped"  
Around an hour later, Hidan whined  
"Are we done yet 'Kuzu~?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu punched a few more keys on the computer and saved his work  
"Well kinda, the computer portion of the project is done, but our project is far from complete" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed in relief  
"Well if that's it, let's go to my house and get the project" Hidan said  
"If you want, after we get it you want to come to my house to finish it?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled and nodded.  
They both gathered their things in their backpacks and started walking the way to Hidan's house.  
"Hey Hidan, Deidara told me what happened in your art class" Kakuzu said  
"…" Hidan couldn't say anything  
"You know Sasori's right, I don't think it's a good idea if you take him back" Kakuzu said, still walking. Hidan looked down  
"Do you think he still has feelings for you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shrugged  
"I don't know, but he made it pretty obvious in art class he does" Hidan said "but I don't know"  
"Ok then how 'bout this, do you still have feelings for him?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan's eyes grew wide before he narrowed them sadly  
"N-no…I don't think so…I don't know…" Hidan said  
"Hidan…" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him  
"No ok, since that day… b-but he returned and got me all confused" Hidan said  
"You know he might just be messing with your mind" Kakuzu said and Hidan's eyes grew wide; he never thought of that…it…might be true  
A few minutes passed and Hidan's mind wandered to another subject than the one why has been thinking about all day.  
"Hey Kakuzu, I'm wondering why do you wear a mask?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to say something about it…" Kakuzu said and sighed again "I'll show you"  
Kakuzu pulled Hidan into the same alleyway Hidan saw Sasori and Deidara kiss and become a couple. Hidan leaned against the fence and Kakuzu was standing at least a foot away from Hidan, in front of him. Kakuzu sighed deeply before putting a hand on his mask  
"Hidan…don't freak out…" Kakuzu mumbled and took of his mask showing two stitches starting from both ends of his mouth, finishing at both ends of his ears. Kakuzu immediately looked to the side, not wanting to see Hidan or the look on his face.  
"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked shocked and walked up to him  
"How did that happen?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at him and sighed sadly and looked to Hidan  
'At least he asked instead of running away like the rest' "my... dad" Kakuzu said and Hidan had wide eyes when hearing that. Kakuzu sighed again.  
"One night, when I was 5 or 6, my dad came home really wasted. H-he raped and killed my mom in front of me, and I could have done anything to help her, but cry. I was weak compared to him" Kakuzu said  
"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared to the ground  
"After that he saw me sobbing in the corner in fear. He walked up to me with an evil look on his face…with a knife and he held it to my face… 'Son, small boy should smile' he said and…" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked really shocked and sympathetic. (Dark Knight moment)  
"Oh Kakuzu…I'm so sorry" Hidan said hugging Kakuzu, who smiled  
"No it's ok, you know that's the first time anyone asked me how it happened" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked confused  
"Really, what about our friends?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smiled and shook his head  
"No…They're the best, a little annoying, but the best. All of us are different and unique in our own way, but we never ask why" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked down.  
"Sorry for asking…" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head  
"No, it's ok, you told what happened with you and Sai" Kakuzu said and Hidan grinned  
"…Right…"  
Kakuzu put back on his mask  
"You know what… I did to my mom what Sai did to you. I watched her get raped…and killed…" Kakuzu said and Hidan had wide eyes  
"No! You were five, you couldn't do anything! B-but Sai…Sai's different. He could have helped me… but he chose not to. And you weren't as cold and emotionless as he was" Hidan said glaring to the side  
"Sorry…"  
"It's ok"  
"Ok, let's go, it's getting late…" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded  
"Yeah…" Hidan said and they walked out of the alleyway and began walking to Hidan's house.  
"You know 'Kuzu…I think you look cool with those stitches" Hidan said with a slight blush and Kakuzu blushed slightly "Uh…ok"  
Hidan started laughing  
"Why do you keep calling me 'Kuzu' all the time?" Kakuzu asked  
"Why are you letting me call you 'Kuzu' and not Tobi?" Hidan asked  
"Ah, touché"  
"You know what, you said about everyone being different, I'm different too" Hidan said confusing Kakuzu  
"Huh? How so? You're perfect" Kakuzu said and blushed the second he said that  
"What was that?" Hidan asked  
"Didn't mean it the way it sounded" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan grinned  
"Yeah I know, I know I'm perfect too" Hidan said grinning more and Kakuzu rolled his eyes  
"But…" Hidan started  
"But?" Kakuzu asked looking at Hidan who was still grinning  
"But I'm the only one I know who is a worshiper to Jashin" Hidan said holding his Jashin necklace and Kakuzu smiled  
"Really?"  
"Yep… oh we're here" Hidan said and they went into the house  
"Mom I'm home!" Hidan said  
"Hey Hidan come in the living room for a minute" Hidan's mother said and Hidan and Kakuzu went into the living room  
"What is it mo…." Hidan stopped right in the middle of his sentence because he saw Sai sit on the couch, and Hidan glared at his mom  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" Hidan asked and his mother glared at him as Sai looked down in sadness  
"Don't be rude Hidan. I'm going to take a shower and I expect you to be nice to him" His mom said  
"B-but"  
"No buts… by the way hi Kakuzu" She said and Kakuzu nodded  
"Hello…" he said  
Hidan's mom smiled and went upstairs to take a shower. Once the water started running, Sai looked to Hidan  
"Hidan…" Sai said "I'm sorry" he mumbled  
Kakuzu glared at Sai and glanced at Hidan, then right then he got an idea and whispered it into Hidan's ear. Hidan had slightly wide eyes and shook his head  
"He might not chase after you anymore…" Kakuzu whispered "and I promise it will totally be fake and we could go right back to hating each other"  
Hidan thought for a second and glanced to Sai then back to Kakuzu and nodded once. Kakuzu smirked and pushed Hidan against the wall, taking off his mask and pressed his lips firmly on those of Hidan's. Hidan started kissing back, slowly closing his eyes. Hidan slowly blushed and wrapped his arms round Kakuzu's neck pulling him closer. Hidan was so melted in the kiss he didn't even know where he is  
Kakuzu licked Hidan's lip asking for entrance, trying to make this believable, and Hidan allowed it  
As Hidan felt Kakuzu's tongue enter his moth, he moaned. Hidan couldn't think as he let his tongue correspond with the other  
A few seconds had passed and Kakuzu broke free. Hidan was blushed and panting with narrowed eyes.  
"You're a good actor" Kakuzu whispered into Hidan's ear and Hidan gasped slight, not enough to be heard  
'B-but I-I wasn't…' Hidan thought as he was still panting and just nodded. The plan was at first to make Sai not go after him anymore, but to Hidan it turned to something more….  
Hidan glanced to Sai who was crying and ran to the kitchen  
Hidan looked to Kakuzu, feeling guilty. Kakuzu put his mask back on  
"Hidan don't feel guilty, it's for the best"  
"Right" Hidan said  
At that moment Hidan's mom came down stairs and saw that Sai wasn't there. She was about to say something when she heard sobbing coming from the kitchen, instantly knowing it was Sai's and glared at Hidan  
"Hidan what did you do to Sai?" she asked mad  
"Nothing" Hidan said  
"Yeah right, he is sobbing from the kitchen! You obviously did something to make him hurt like that!"  
Hidan glared at her  
"I'm going" he said walking to the door with Kakuzu, after getting the project. Hidan's mom grabbed her son's wrist  
"Where?"  
"My house, we were planning to go there to work on our project for school" Kakuzu said and Hidan opened the door  
"Wait what did you do to Sai!?"  
"Nothing, his pain doesn't even compare to the pain he caused me to feel" Hidan said  
"What? What did he do bad enough to make you hate him!?" She yelled  
"Fine I'll tell you, he WAS my boyfriend until he watched me get raped by his friend" Hidan said yanking his arm out of his mother's grip and walked out the front door with Kakuzu.  
Kakuzu and Hidan silently walked to Kakuzu's house.  
"Do you live alone Kakuzu?" Hidan asked  
"Yes…" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked confused  
"But doesn't it get lonely, what about the rest of your family and the rent?"  
"Yes, they don't like me enough to take me in, blaming me for what happened to my mom, and I don't need to pay anything. My family got this house, and since I'm still underage they have to pay for everything" Kakuzu said  
"Th-they blamed you for… Oh Kakuzu" Hidan said hugging Kakuzu  
"Wh-what the hell?"  
"I'm so sorry, and to think I had a bad past…. And if it gets to lonely there you always could hand out with me" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled  
"Ok then"  
Once they got in the house they worked on their project and was so close to being done, but it was so late that Hidan couldn't go home  
"Hidan it's too late for you to walk home, stay here the night"  
"Ok really!? Thanks 'Kuzu~!"  
Kakuzu smirked and got his couch ready for Hidan to sleep on and Hidan sat on it  
"Thanks"  
"No problem" Kakuzu said smiling  
"I know I shouldn't, but I feel really guilty about what happened"  
"Just sleep it off, if you need me I'll be down the hall" Kakuzu said  
"K, goodnight"  
"Night" Kakuzu said walking to the hallway and stopped  
"By the way, that kiss felt so real, you should really go into acting, you're really good at it" Kakuzu said leaving to his room.  
Hidan froze on the couch with wide eyes; he was not only thinking of Sai at that moment, but Kakuzu as well.  
'Th-that kiss, if felt real to me…I-I wasn't…acting…' Hidan thought and got ready for bed  
'A-am I…I falling for…Kakuzu? Naw it can't be, c-can it?'  
With that thought Hidan fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hidan walked down a long dark hallway…"No, not again." He said as he walked down the never ending corridor. He stopped at a big blue door, he reached out to open it, but stopped inches before he could. "Why do I feel like I've bean here…before…" he opened the door and walked in, the room had lockers around the wall. With an opining to a bathroom. Hidan stopped "No!" turned to run out of the room. But he was slammed on the flour before he could.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"  
"One thing you might enjoy since you're gay, I'm going to rape you" a smile appeared across the boys face.  
Hidan tried to struggle, but was no use, two other boys where holding him down. "N-No…anything but that!"  
"No I think I'll do that."  
Hidan struggled and looked over to a corner, where someone was standing. It was Sai, please help me! He thought over and over.  
Hidan looked up to see one of the boys over him, slowly kissing his neck. "You'll like this, after I'm done, my friends will have there turn with you…so be good."  
He move Hidan's pants down, then his boxer's. he spread Hidan's legs, as he entered him Hidan let out a blood curtailing scream, he started to cry from the pain. the two other boys where biting hidan's neck and putting there hands where they liked. "S-stop, please…" he said as a tear moved down his cheek. The boy pulled out and move out the way for the next boy. "No PLEASE STOP!"

Hidan yelled "PLEASE STOP!" and sat up with tears in his eyes.  
Kakuzu came running around the corner "W-what is it?!"  
Hidan looked at the clock then back at Kakuzu. It was midnight, "s-sorry k-kuzu, it was just a b-bad dream." He said between tears. kakuzu sighed and walked over to hidan picking him up.  
"Kakuzu, w-what are you doing?"  
"we are going to bed stop struggling." Kakuzu placed hidan on the left side of the bed and pulled the covers over him, then slipped in the bed as well .  
"Kuzu?"  
"Yes, hidan?"  
"Thank you."  
"Hn…night."  
"n-night…"  
They both soon fell asleep, hidan seemed to feel more happy with Kakuzu near him, he forgot all about his bad dream like, it never happened.  
RINGGGGG~  
Kakuzu hit the alarme clock, and felt something warm on his chest. He looked down to see hidan pressed into his side. He moved away slowly and took a shower.  
"What is wrong with me, am I falling…for him…"  
Kakuzu sighed and got out of the shower. "Well better go wake hidan up…"  
"Hidan, Hidan…"  
"…hn…"  
"Get up…Hidan…"  
"hum…"  
"go get a shower."  
Hidan poped up and got out of bed walking to the bathroom. "Hurry we have to leave in 2 hours…"  
hidan cleaned himself up and had to where some of kakuzu's cloths. Even though they where to big.  
"HIDAN! Hurry up!"  
"Coming Kuzu!" he said shuting the door behind him and running up to Kakuzu.  
They walked down the street, yelling and laughing. Hidan stopped and ran behind Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked up to see Sai walking right in front of them, Kakuzu pushed hidan to his side and walked.

They where behind sai and three of his friends. Hidan was walking slowly walking holding onto kakuzu's shirt.

"k-kakuzu…"  
Kakuzu put his finger over hidans mouth. "Shhh, don't worry I'm here."  
"I-I know, but that ….boy right there…" he said pointing to a boy with brown hair. "He…he's the o-one w-who raped-d me…"  
Hidan moved closer to Kakuzu not wanting to be seen. And wiped tears that fell from his eyes, and Kakuzu put his arm on Hidan's shoulder to comfort him.  
"why do I feel so angry? I just want to run up to him an punch him. Ugh, am I…no I can't….can I?"  
"Don't worry he will **NEVER** touch you again, EVER!"  
Kakuzu felt hidan's grip on his shirt loosen and move closer. "Thank you…kakuzu."  
Kakuzu shivered at hearing hidan say his name it was so soft and warm, very kind and-and caring. No one had…ever made him feel like this. "What are friend's for?"  
Hidan looked down and blushed. FRIEND'S! WHY DID I SAY THAT? I want…to be so much more…to him."  
Sai turned and saw hidan, he said something to his 'Friends' and turned.  
Kakuzu pulled hidan closer to him. "What the hell do you want?"  
"I want to talk to hidan."  
"Well he-"  
"It's okay kuzu, What the fuck do you want?"  
"I just want to tell you-"  
"And why is Akise here, did you bring him here?"  
"no, he came here himself, he moved yesterday."  
"j-just stay away from me."  
Hidan and Kakuzu walked ahead, hidan glanced to his left and saw Akise smiling. He moved faster pulling Kakuzu along with him. "Slow down hidan."

Kakuzu and hidan walked into the building and said good bye to Kakuzu and went to his locker.  
"Hidan, un."  
"Hi Deidara, sup?"  
"nothing, un, I just want this day to be over."  
"Same."  
"Well see you at lunch, un."  
before hidan could get into the lunch room. Kidd stoped him in the hall way. "Hey sweet thing, how are you?"  
"Go away kidd."  
"Aww come on don't be so mean." He said as he slamed hidan into the lockers.  
"K-kidd what are you doing?"  
Kidd just laughed. "HE was right you are cute when you get scared."  
"HE?"  
Hidan looked behind kidd and saw Akise. "What? Akise! What do you want?"  
"Calm down hidan." He said stepping closer."You look cute as ever."  
"Hahaha, you are so funny."  
"Watch it hidan, we don't want to do the same thing we did last time…Well by force."  
"Let me go!" hidan started to struggle and broke free, he ran down the hall but was pined to the wall once again.  
"Don't run hidan, it makes me want you more."  
"W-what?  
"You heard me, it turns me on." He kissed hidan's neck.  
"GET YOU HAND'S OFF ME' **NOW**"  
The brown haired boy move closer to hidan "Awww, Don't be that way Hime-chan' why be so mean to the first man who was inside you?" he whispered into his ear harshly.  
"HEY! GET YOURE HANDS OFF HIM NOW!"  
Hidan looked up to see Pein walking over (more like charging), he pulled the boy off hidan sending him stumbling five feet away.  
"T-t-thanks'."  
"anytime hidan."  
Hidan looked back to the boy. "you never toiled me. Why are you here Akise?"  
Akise smiled, turned, and walking down the hall.  
"Who is he?" pein asked.  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Um, okay…lets go to lunch there having 'Mack an cheese' my favorite."  
Hidan frowned and walked to the lunch room with pein.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidan got his lunch and met everyone at the table. Everyone said hi but Hidan didn't answer and looked down and just sadly moved his fork back and forth in his macaroni and cheese. Deidara looked at him concerned  
"Hidan what's wrong un?" Deidara asked and Hidan looked up but didn't answer and Kakuzu sighed  
"The person who raped him is here" Kakuzu said and everyone had wide eyes and Hidan put his head on the table  
"What!?" all of their friends asked and Kakuzu nodded. Deidara hugged Hidan  
"Aww Hidan un"  
With that there was jealousy coming. From Sasori because Deidara's his boyfriend, and Kakuzu. Sasori pulled Deidara away and Kakuzu was confused  
'Why am I jealous? A-am I-' Kakuzu thought  
"Is Kakuzu jealous?" Konan and Itachi asked smirking and Kakuzu blushed slightly  
"N-no…" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked up at him and smirked  
"He's blushing" Hidan said and Kakuzu turned a deeper red and everyone else started laughing and Kakuzu groaned in embarrassment until Pein stopped laughing  
"Wait… was that guy from before…?" Pein asked Hidan and Hidan looked at him and nodded with tears forming and put his arms on the table and his head on his arms.  
"Wait, what happened, Pein?" Kakuzu asked  
"Well…"  
"H-He was going to rape me again…" Hidan said and Kakuzu felt even more anger build up inside of him than the morning on the way to school  
'Why? Why am I so mad? M-maybe it's true, maybe I am-"  
"Hidan…" came a voice behind Hidan and Hidan turned around to see Sai  
"…What do you want? Are you here to cause me more pain than you already did!?" Hidan yelled  
"No!" Sai half yelled because what Hidan said actually hurt  
"Well you are so get and stay the hell away from me!" Hidan yelled and Sai sighed and walked away  
"Hidan if you need us for anything, feel free to ask" Kisame said and Hidan nodded  
"Thanks"  
Soon after the bell for class rang and Hidan and Kakuzu started walking to their science class  
"Kakuzu you were jealous of Deidara hugging me, weren't you?" Hidan asked in a slight teasing tone and Kakuzu froze in slight anger and blushed  
"Sh-shut up, no I wasn't" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"Sure you weren't"  
"BAKA"  
Hidan started laughing. He doesn't know why, but every time he is with Kakuzu he forgets about everything from Sai to what Akise did to him.  
They went to their class and before the lesson began a new kid was up in front of the class  
"Class, we have a new student joining us in class, his name is Akise so welcome him" The teacher said  
"Hello" Akise said and looked up to Hidan who had wide eyes staring at him with slight fear. Akise smirked making Hidan flinch in fear  
"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan murmured  
"It's ok, he won't hurt you" Kakuzu whispered  
"Akise you can sit behind Hidan" the teacher said and Hidan had wide eyes slightly, out of ALL the spaces the teacher chose for the guy who raped him to sit behind him?  
"Hidan raise your hand" The teacher said and Akise shook his head  
"There's no need, I know who he is" Akise said and started walking to his seat. As he passed Hidan, Akise winked making Hidan shiver in fear and Kakuzu glared at him intensely.  
In the middle of class, Hidan constantly felt Akise stare at him, which made him feel really uneasy and raised his hand  
"Yes Hidan?" the Sensei asked  
"Sensei may I please go use the restroom?" Hidan asked hoping the teacher would, even though he didn't need to go, he just needed to get away from Akise and his intense stare  
"Ok you may go"  
Hidan bowed his head in thanks "Thank you Sensei" Hidan said running out of the room and to the bathroom  
Hidan turned on the faucet to the sink and splashed some water on his face and stared in the mirror at his reflection  
"…" Hidan bit his lip 'its ok Hidan, 'Kuzu will protect me right? I'm sure of-'  
"Hey doll"  
Hidan jumped around to see Kidd grinning  
"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Hidan yelled and Kidd pinned him to the ground  
"L-let me go!" Hidan yelled struggling to get out of Kidd's unbelievably strong grip.  
"Not going to happen Hidan-Chan, you know why HE is here right?" Kidd asked and Hidan looked to the side  
"…Because of Sai…" Hidan said  
"What no! Because of me! Wait why are you sad when you blamed… you still have a thing for him don't you!?" Kidd laughed  
"Wh-What? No I don't and what did you mean 'because of me' and 'still'!?' Hidan yelled  
"He called me over here after he overheard you tell your friends 'our' story"  
Hidan froze, still in Kidd's grip, looking to the doorway to find Akise standing there. Hidan tried to break free once again as Akise smirked evilly, walking towards him.  
"Stop struggling, you can't break free just give in" Kidd said but Hidan kept trying to break free  
"Now for what I started at lunch" Akise said and leaned down and started kissing Hidan's neck. Hidan shut his now teary eyes tight  
"N-No S-Stop!" Hidan yelled in clenched teeth  
"Too bad" Akise said and started unbuttoning Hidan's shirt. Akise smirked and looked at Hidan's lavender color eyes  
"You look adorable and so f***kable in cloths bigger than you" Akise said and he kissed one side of Hidan's neck and Kidd the other  
Hidan groaned in discomfort  
"K-Kakuzu" Hidan whimpered and whispered out  
In the science class, Kakuzu froze  
'Wh-what's this feeling?' Kakuzu thought and looked to Hidan's desk 'Hidan's not back yet'  
Kakuzu then looked to Akise's seat 'and Akise….SHIT!'  
Kakuzu raised his hand and  
"Yes Kakuzu?" the teacher asked  
"I need to use the bathroom" Kakuzu said and the teacher shook his head  
"No, you know the rules two at a time" the teacher said  
"But I need to go now" Kakuzu said getting worried for Hidan  
"Too bad rules are rules" the teacher said and Kakuzu growled feeling even more worried for Hidan  
'Fuck the rules!' Kakuzu thought and got up and ran out of the room with clenched fists and teeth  
"Kakuzu!" The teacher yelled as Kakuzu ran out of the room  
Kakuzu ran into the bathroom to see Kidd kiss Hidan's neck and holding him down as Akise fully taking off the shirt he was wearing; Hidan groaning in protest as he tried to escape  
"Stay the hell away from him!" Kakuzu yelled and he pulled Akise off of Hidan and to the wall. Kakuzu looked to Kidd  
"If you know what's good for you, you better get out of here" Kakuzu said and Kidd ran away. Kakuzu knelt down to Hidan and helped him up and Hidan put on his shirt  
"You ok?"  
"Y-yeah, th-thanks"  
"No problem"  
Kakuzu then turned to Akise and pinned him to the wall by the rim of his shirt and pushed him hard against it  
"If you ever touch Hidan ever again, I swear I will kill you in the worst possible way" Kakuzu threatened evilly and Akise smirked  
"You don't scare me"  
"Why you…" Kakuzu said raising his fist about to punch Akise but it was caught by Hidan  
"Kakuzu don't, you'll get into trouble, I'm fine" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and let Akise go. Hidan looked to Akise  
"I am wondering something though. Who told our old school I was gay?" Hidan asked and Akise smirked  
"Oh right that… Sai told us willingly" he said and Hidan looked down  
"I knew it" Hidan said sadly and Kakuzu looked at Hidan in sadness, for him.  
"Hidan let's get back to class" Kakuzu said and he and Hidan walked out of the bathroom and back to class. When class was over, Hidan and Kakuzu got a lecture each. Hidan a lecture about taking a long time to go to the bathroom, and Kakuzu a lecture about leaving class without permission  
Kakuzu and Hidan gathered their things and left  
"It's not fair that Akise didn't get a lecture" Hidan said  
"He's new here" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded  
"I know, but we didn't do anything bad, you just protected me, and he, he's the one who was trying to rape me" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded  
"Someday, he'll have what's coming to him" Kakuzu said as they walked to an intersection in the hallway  
"My class is this way" Kakuzu said  
"So, I'll see you later then" Hidan said "and thanks 'Kuzu"  
"N-no problem… bye" Kakuzu said and blushed. They went different directions  
During art class, Sai went up to Hidan  
"Hidan… are you ok? I knew what happened" Sai said and Hidan glared at him  
"What How could you possibly know? Were you willingly watching again?" Hidan asked in anger  
"No… Akise told me, I was worried" Sai said  
"Yeah right, he told me you were the one who told them I was gay" Hidan said and Sai sighed  
"What? No it wasn't me, I love you; you have to believe that. I also didn't have anything to do with him being here"  
"I know, Kidd was the one who did that" Hidan said and Deidara and Sasori were shocked as well as Sai  
"How, how did he know un?" Deidara asked  
"He overheard me tell the story to you guys and called Akise over here" Hidan said and Deidara and Sasori were stunned  
"Wait… if Kidd overheard you tell the story and told Akise, then wouldn't he know that we used to go out?" Sai asked  
"Huh so what?" Hidan said  
"Don't you get it? He's jealous of me for actually loving and being loved by you, so it seems like he would make up a story" Sai said and Hidan was confused  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying he's lying! I wasn't the one who told them you were gay, he told you that so you could hate me even more and -" Sai started  
"Shut up" Hidan said  
"What?"  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it, I don't trust you"  
"So you trust him?" Sai asked  
"No fucking way would I ever trust him, but I don't trust you either"  
"Hidan…" Sai said sadly  
"Sai go away, don't you get it? Didn't you understand that I don't ever want you in my life again, can't you get that through your think head!? Get away from me" Hidan said and Sai sighed sadly turning around to leave to his seat. Sai sighed again only very depressed, as he finally got that the person he loves hates his guts and doesn't even want him to see him or have him in his life anymore  
Hidan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Deidara looked at him  
"Hidan un, are you ok?" Deidara asked and Hidan shook his head and looked up at Deidara and Sasori with tears  
"I-I'm so confused with Sai…Akise…and everything! D-Damnit" Hidan said putting his forehead on the table  
"H-Hidan un" Deidara said looking at Sasori and Sasori sighed and looked at Hidan. Hidan glanced at Sai. Sai looked at Hidan and narrowed his eyes in pure sadness and looked to the side, with a few tears forming and Hidan sighed sadly and confusedly before getting back to his art work  
After school Hidan and Kakuzu were walking to Kakuzu's house to finish the project. They were talking about things and got interrupted by a phone call to Hidan's cell phone and Hidan answered it  
"What mom?" Hidan asked  
'Well I'm expecting you home' she said  
"Well too bad, I have to go to Kakuzu's house to finish the project" Hidan said  
'Well come home first. Sai and Akise are here and we need to talk. Sai is in complete depression, every question I asked him he had a gloomy response'  
"I don't care" Hidan said clenching his phone "why do you let people that hurt me in our house!?" Hidan yelled  
'What do you mean?'  
"Akise's the one who-" Hidan started  
'…Honey just come home and-' She started  
"Not going to happen" Hidan said and hung up and sighed and Kakuzu looked at him  
"Hidan what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed  
"Mom let Sai and Akise into my house again, I'm sick of her letting them in all the time. I even told her what happened and she still…. I'm sick of it" Hidan said  
"Have you thought of moving out?" Kakuzu asked  
"Kind of" Hidan said putting his hand behind his head, "but I have no place to go" Hidan finished and Kakuzu chuckled  
"Of course you do, my house" Kakuzu said and Hidan stopped walking shocked with wide eyes  
"R-really?" Hidan asked  
"Yeah of course" Kakuzu said with a smile and Hidan blushed slightly and nodded and hugged Kakuzu  
"Thank you 'Kuzu, you're the best friend I ever had and ever will" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded  
"No problem, let go I can't breathe!" Kakuzu said and Hidan let go  
"Sorry" Hidan said in slight embarrassment and Kakuzu smirked and ruffed up Hidan's hair  
"Kuzu~!"  
'But just friends? I want more, but he'll hate me, I don't want that'; that sentence went through both Hidan and Kakuzu's mind at the same time  
"So you want to move in with me?" Kakuzu asked  
"Sure~" Hidan said happily  
'But I'm nervous. I'm going to move in with Kuzu' Hidan thought  
'H-How am I supposed to hide my feelings for him now?' both Kakuzu and Hidan thought walking the rest of the rest of the way to Kakuzu's house, and soon to be Hidan's house too.  
Hidan looked to the sun sadly  
'I'm happy, but I hope Sai doesn't do anything stupid, nothing like what I'm thinking he might do'


	11. Chapter 11

Hidan and Kakuzu took their shoes off and put their book bag's down. Hidan stretched and walked into the kitchen.  
"Hidan you know you will have to pay rent."  
"Well, how about…I cook an clean for it and give you 25% of my pay?"  
"Hum, sounds…fair…I will think about it."  
"What? Let me remind you that you're the one who asked if I could stay with you!"  
"I know."  
"Well I think it's a good deal."  
"I know." Kakuzu flipped on the tv.  
"So why would you think about it."

"KUZU!"  
"yes?"  
"UGH. You ass hole."  
"hum…"  
"fine, what do you want for dinner?"  
"it's only five?!"  
"y-yah but I have to go back to m-my house…"  
"oh… um anything you make is fine.."  
Hidan smiled and jumped on kakuzu's lap giving him a hug. Kakuzu sat there in shock, and tried to pull hidan off. "HIDAN O-OFF M-ME" Hidan laughed and got up and walked into the kitchen and started to cook. Kakuzu sat there flustered till diner from Hidan's attack, but tried his best to hide it.  
"Kuzu dinner is ready!"  
Kakuzu turned the tv off and walked into the kitchen, And took his seat at the table. "Kuzu what would you like to drink?" Kakuzu looked at the plate it had Gyu Tataki, with Meshimono (Beef cooked on the outside and rare on the inside with Rice mixed with meat or vegetables) it looked really good. Kakuzu took a bite, and looked at hidan.  
"what? Is the Gyu Tataki not rare?"  
"No, no, it's just…" he swallowed the food. "how can you cook so good?"  
Hidan smiled and blushed turning three different shades of red, and took a bite as well trying to hide his embarrassment."Hum, my mom is never home or my dad so I watched the food channel…a lot."  
Kakuzu laughed and finished eating. "Ahh, I haven't had a meal like that for so long."  
Hidan let out another deep blush."G-glad you liked it, well I will be back, I have to go get my stuff."  
"I will come with you."  
"Okay."  
How was he suppose to tell his parents that he was moving out and was going to live with Kakuzu. His mom would not let him go without asking why. He could not say "I hate you." or "because you don't care about me." even if it was all true. His mom never let hidan have a say in anything even if he was involved, and she never cared what happened to him, even when hidan was raped she did not even give him a chance to talk, she just said "Hidan I can't talk right now I have to go back to work tell me when I get back."  
Hidan balled his hands into fists as they stood at the door of his house.  
"It's okay hidan, only the things you need."  
Hidan nodded and opened the door. "Oh hidan, when I tell you to come home you do it."  
"Yah, come on Kakuzu."  
Hidan took his shoes off and walked into the living room. "Hello, hime-chan."  
Hidan jumped at the voce that called his name he went to and saw Akise sitting on the couch lags crossed, with that evil ear to ear grin. Hidan looked at him then to Sai who sat next to him; he was in such shock that all he could do was stand there. W-what are they doing here? Why are they at my house? I told my mom he raped me... then his thoughts shifted to what almost happened today in the bathroom. Kakuzu looked at Hidan and dragged him up the stairs.  
"Hidan you have guesst don't go in your room!" but neither of the boys paid any mined to her.  
"here…" Kakuzu said slamming three bags on his bed. "fill the bags with what you need, then we can go."  
"Hidan, w-what are you doing?"  
"M-mom im going to live with Kakuzu."  
"WHAT?"  
"You heard me, I don't care what you say or do you're never home anyway, so you won't miss me." Hidan closed his empty dresser, and zipped one bag up, And started to fill up the other two.  
"Hidan don't make me get you're father…"  
Hidan jumped at the mention of his father, he knew his dad would not just yell at him so he started to pack faster.  
"HIDAN!...Sai try to talk to him." Sai just shrugged still not knowing what was going on. "sorry, but Hidan won't listen to me, he hates me…" he said and left the house feeling depressed. "Akise…" hidan's mom said.  
"I am sorry but I don't think he would reason with me."  
Hidan's mom sighed and walked out of the room. "NOWAKI! Come talk to your son."  
Hidan jumped and grabbed his bags, running down the stairs. "Stop right there hidan…" Kakuzu stopped at the door and turned to see hidan's face, it was much lighter than. And resting on the wall was hidan's father, He looked back at Hidan who was now shaking. Hidan turned and looked at the man on the wall, "Y-yes…sir?"  
"you get back into you're room **NOW** !"  
"…n-no!"  
Hidans dad took a step back shocked at his reply. "What?"  
"…" hidan stood there not saying anything. His dad walked up to him and gave him a slap across the face. Hidan started to fall back but was saved by Kakuzu. He helped the smaller boy to his feet and walked up to hidan's dad.  
"I can see why he wants to leave."  
"What did you say young one?"  
"You sir, have no respect for anyone but you're self, and you call you're self a man, when you hit your own kid, I'm glad he is coming to live with me."

Kakuzu grabbed hidan's hand him out of the house and down the street. They both stopped to take a breather. "T-thank you Kakuzu."  
"Don't mention it."  
They walked back silent thinking about living together.  
' god knows what's going to happen, we are in 10th grade and in 2 years I will have to pay rent on my own, but Its better then living alone.'  
Kakuzu seems nicer then what other people say, He's like a tiger but the heart of a kitty hidan chuckled at his own thoughts.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing haha."  
"What ever."  
Well school seemed like something to look forward to. But he was really happy to be living with Kakuzu.  
"Well let's get to bed, we finished our project so let's sleep."  
"um… c-can I sleep with you?"  
"W-why not…just sleep okay."  
Hidan blushed but did as tolled, Hidan crawled into bed and thought about what Akise and Sai might do. Sai seemed like he was at his braking point, and hidan felt a little sorry for him, he should just keep a close eye on him to be safe.  
What was he thinking that might just cause problems, he just wanted to have a normal high school life. But Sai just seemed so lifeless…  
What's a boy to do?


	12. Chapter 12

"Goodnight Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and nodded  
"Goodnight and thanks for sticking up for me back there" Hidan said making Kakuzu blush slightly  
"N-no problem" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled more and fell asleep, and soon after that Kakuzu fell asleep  
In the middle of the night Hidan started stirring in his sleep having a dream  
Dream~  
Hidan walked slowly down the sidewalk to the direction of his house to retrieve something he has forgot that was really important to him. As he reached the road he used to live on he was hoping that neither of his parents were home at the time. As Hidan got to the house he sighed in relief as neither of his parents' cars were home. Luckily for Hidan, he still had the key to that house and opened the door and took a step in.  
As he stepped in Hidan had a chill run up his spine  
"I have a bad feeling about this…" Hidan whispered to himself but still continues to walk in the house to get his important item. As he took one step on the stairs it started thundering and lightning and the lights in the house went off. It was creepy weird because when Hidan arrived to the house it was crystal clear outside; not a single cloud in the sky. As Hidan slowly made his way upstairs, he stopped half way as his heart sunk in fear, he felt like he was being watched.  
'I better get out of here soon' Hidan thought to himself and picked up the pace and got to his room and grabbed the item he was looking for, which was his Jashin symbol broach, which was very valuable. Hidan then ran downstairs and towards the front door that was opened. The thought didn't occur to Hidan that he shut the door when entering the house; he just wanted to get the hell away from that place as soon as possible.  
As Hidan was getting closer and closer to the door, it slowly shut. Hidan's eyes widened as he saw who was standing behind his door was… his father, Nowaki  
Hidan was frozen in fear as he took a step backwards. His hands were so shaky they let go of the broach, and it broke on impact to the hardwood floor  
"Hidan…" His dad said and punched Hidan right in the gut, causing him to cough and fall backwards on to the floor. Hidan shut his eyes in slight pain, but reopened them as he felt something on him. Hidan saw Akise was over him kissing his neck.  
"N-No!" Hidan groaned out  
"Why not Hidan? You know you like it…" Akise said  
"St-stop!"  
"You have no authority to stop us" Akise said and Kidd appeared, moving his hands up and down Hidan's body.  
Hidan had a few tears form and fall as he groaned in discomfort and looked to the side. Hidan had a little spec of hope that he would get out of this as he saw his mom, who was typing something for her job  
"M-mom! Help!" Hidan yelled and she stopped typing and glanced at Hidan for a second before going back to her work  
"Not right now Hidan, I'm working" She said and disappeared and Hidan let out another tear  
"B-but…"  
"No one is going to help you now Hidan" Kidd said and Hidan shook his head  
"N-No Kakuzu will" Hidan said and his father, Kidd, and Akise were laughing  
"Haha not... he's isn't" Kidd said  
"He's in jail" Akise said  
"N-Nani!? Wh-why!?"  
"He kidnapped my son, he's in for a long, long time" Nowaki said and Hidan started struggling to get away, but the combined forces of Akise and Kidd were too strong for Hidan to break away.  
"And it's all your fault" Kidd said as he kissed Hidan's neck. Hidan stopped struggling, feeling his heart sink and numbness.  
"Don't you see you're the one causing people problems and pain" Kidd said  
"Kakuzu, Sai, your mom, etc…" Akise said, running his hands up and down Hidan's body  
"Kakuzu only helped you and you repay him by getting him sent to jail?" Kidd said  
"It's not my fault it's yours!" Hidan yelled, but still felt kinda guilty  
"Shut up!" Nowaki said and punched him in the face, making Hidan close his eyes. As Hidan reopened them Akise and Kidd were sitting on the side and his father was above him  
"Just for that, I'll rape you, and you know how rough I can get"  
End~  
Hidan woke up in a gasp and noticed tears began to fall down his cheeks. Hidan tried to calm himself down, but his body began uncontrollably shaking in fear, guilt, and in another emotion he couldn't explain.  
Kakuzu woke up from feeling the vibrations of Hidan's shaking through the bed. He was wondering what was going on and looked to Hidan and his eyes grew wide. Kakuzu sat up  
"H-Hidan are you ok?" Kakuzu asked in concern and all Hidan could do was shake his head 'no' and shut his teary eyes, sobbing. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes slightly knowing what's wrong  
'Another dream'  
Kakuzu then wrapped his arms around Hidan and pulled him to his chest. Hidan opened his eyes and stopped sobbing, but the tears still fell. Hidan looked at Kakuzu with wide and confused looking eyes.  
"Ka-Kakuzu wh-what are you doing?" Hidan asked slightly nervous  
"Just relax. You don't need to worry or be afraid of anything while I'm here" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and relaxed in the other's arms, feeling safe  
'This is nice' the two boys thought 'but…'  
'But Hidan's just doing this because he's not himself; he won't do this otherwise' Kakuzu thought  
'But Kakuzu's just doing this so he could go back to sleep; he won't do this otherwise' Hidan thought and both of them mentally sighed  
"Thanks 'Kuzu" Hidan said "sorry if I woke you up"  
"N-no problem, just go ba-", before Kakuzu finished his sentence he had noticed that Hidan had already fallen back to sleep. Kakuzu smiled and let sleep take him too.  
In the morning Kakuzu and Hidan woke up at the same time and blushed as they realized that they were still in each other's arms. They both quickly sat up and got out of their current position.  
"S-sorry Hidan" Kakuzu murmured  
'I didn't mind it' "I-it's ok" Hidan mumbled and looked to the side in embarrassment/ Kakuzu caught that and chuckled and looked at the time.  
"Sh-shit!"  
"What is it 'Kuzu?"  
"We slept in! We missed first period!"  
"What? Let's go!"  
The two of them got up, got dresses and washed up in less than five minutes. Then they ran out of the house with their school things. They were in a hurry not to be late for second period.  
Once they got to the school, the bell rang for the start of second period  
"We got to hurry!" Kakuzu yelled as the two ran as fast as they could through the school and got to their second period and got to their second period right before the late bell rang.  
Kakuzu and Hidan sighed in relief and went to their signed seats located in the back of the room. But a redhead in the front of the room was confused as he saw the two enter at the room at the same time and out of breath.  
That class went by fast and lunch came. Kakuzu and Hidan got their lunch and walked to their usual table that their friends were already at. Hidan and Kakuzu sat down and started eating because they were hungry because they didn't get the chance to eat breakfast this morning. Kakuzu was about to put a piece of food into his mouth when he noticed his friends staring at him and Hidan with wide eyes.  
"What?" Kakuzu asked  
"Well where were you two?" Konan asked and Kakuzu and Hidan looked at her confused  
"Yeah, you weren't in math Hidan un" Deidara said  
"Well…" Hidan started  
"And you weren't in first period either Kakuzu" Konan said  
"We we both slept in this morning" Kakuzu said  
"At the same time?" Sasori asked and Kakuzu and Hidan were confused  
"Ugh, Do I have to spell it out for you? I saw you two enter the room at the same time" Sasori said  
"Oh right you are in our second period" Kakuzu said  
"Well?" Pein asked  
"We entered the room at the same time because I moved out of my parent's house. I live with Kakuzu now" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded, shocking all of their friends  
"Wh-what was that?" Kisame asked  
"They live together didn't you hear?" Tobi yelled  
"Yes Tobi we did un! We just are shocked to hear that" Deidara said  
"Is there something going on **that you're not telling us?"** Zetsu asked and Hidan and Kakuzu blushed slightly  
"Wh-what?" Kakuzu asked  
"He means-" Sasori started  
"Are you two going out?" Itachi asked and Kakuzu and Hidan's blush turned to a deeper color  
"N-No!" Kakuzu half-yelled  
"Kakuzu I've been to your house. You only have one bed and a really uncomfortable couch" Konan said  
"My couch isn't uncomfortable" Kakuzu said  
"But what she said about the one bed is true" Kisame said  
"I bet they were sleeping on the same bed" Pein joked and Kakuzu and Hidan's had slightly wide eyes and deep crimson colored cheeks. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes  
"S-seriously un?" Deidara asked and started laughing and the two blushing boys groaned in embarrassment and everyone started laughing  
"That's why they were late" Sasori said in between laughs  
"Sh-shut up!" Kakuzu said  
"We didn't do anything" Hidan said  
"Yeah sure you didn't" Kisame said  
"Shut up!"  
"Seriously we didn't do anything" Kakuzu said and their friends nodded  
"We believe you" Zetsu said and Kakuzu and Hidan smiled  
**"For now" **Zetsu finished and Kakuzu and Hidan blushed as everyone was laughing  
"Y-you guys suck" Kakuzu groaned out  
'But I wish we were together' Kakuzu and Hidan thought  
After lunch Kakuzu and Hidan turned their science project in to their science class and nothing much happened until the start of art class.  
Hidan glanced to where Sai's supposed to sit and realized he's not there.  
'Wonder where Sai is?' Hidan thought to himself and got his art work out  
Minutes into class, the fire alarm went off, but before anyone got up the intercom went off  
'Attention Students, Staff, for this fire alarm drill we'll do something different. Meet up in the front of the building. That is all' the principal said over the intercom and everyone got out to the front of the building. Hidan met up with Kakuzu, and like everyone they were talking about what was going on. All the chattering stopped when they heard a scream.  
Everyone turned to a girl who was pointing to the roof  
"There's someone on the edge of the roof!" she yelled and everyone turned and looked to the building and saw someone on the edge of the roof looking down sadly.  
"Call the police and an ambulance now!" a teacher yelled and someone called 911. The police to convince the kid not to jump and an ambulance just in case the kid did jump.  
Hidan looked at the person on the roof and had wide eyes as he realized who the person was.  
"Sh-shit!" Hidan yelled and started to run into the building to find stairs to the roof. Kakuzu started following Hidan to help him out because he knew what he was doing.  
Inside the building, Hidan was stopped by a teacher  
"Excuse me, but do you know there is a fire drill?" the teacher asked  
"Where are the stairs to the roof?" Hidan asked  
"You need to get outside"  
"There is a person on the roof and going to jump off, where the hell is the stairs!?" Hidan yelled, not meaning to be rude, but it was a matter of life and death for Sai  
"The-that way" he said pointing to a door down the hall  
"Thanks" Hidan said and ran down the hallway to a door. Hidan tried opening the door, but it was jammed.  
'No… he must've blocked it…' Hidan thought banging on the door and had a few tears form in his eyes "no…"  
Hidan then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Kakuzu.  
"Hidan stand back" Kakuzu said and Hidan got out of the way when Kakuzu kicked the door hard enough to open it  
"Thanks" Hidan said and the two ran up stairs to the roof. Hidan saw the boy taking a slight step forward  
"Sai!" Hidan yelled and Sai jumped slightly and turned around to see Hidan and Kakuzu  
"Sai don't you dare jump! You have so much to live for" Hidan yelled  
"Sai he's right, don't" Kakuzu said  
Sai had tears fall from his eyes, shaking his head slightly, he was backing up towards the edge. Hidan had wide eyes  
"N-No please don't, Sai!" Hidan yelled nervously  
Sai looked over the edge of the school and then to Hidan and closed his eyes  
"I love you" Sai murmured and jumped off the building  
"SAI!" Hidan yelled as hard as he could and ran to the side and looked over to see Sai's motionless body on the cement sidewalk and the group of people screaming scared and the police there pushing kids away from the scene.  
Hidan let a few tears fall from his eyes and Kakuzu brought Hidan in a hug, noticing Hidan is shaking.  
The two slowly went in front of the building and noticed an ambulance and the paramedics bringing Sai into the back. Hidan ran to the paramedics  
"I-Is Sai ok?" Hidan nervously asked  
"No, he's badly hurt. He broke his left arm, right wrist, right leg and left ankle. But that's not the half of it. Who are you?"  
I-I'm Hidan" Hidan said and paramedics nodded  
"Hidan huh? Here's his suicide note. It has your name on it" The paramedics said handing Hidan Sai's note. Hidan started reading it  
_'I'm sorry  
But if you read this I'm gone. I can't live with myself knowing what I did…did to the one I love, Hidan. I watched him get…raped by a man, I thought was my friend but really hated me. I-I should have helped him, but instead I just watched him get hurt by him…by me. Now he hates my guts… he doesn't even want me in his life anymore…and frankly I don't blame him  
Since I showed up here I made things worse for him…unintentionally  
"Are you here to cause me more pain than you already did?"  
"Didn't you understand that I don't want you in my life again, can't you get that through your thick head?"  
I don't disserve to live…with everything I caused. The guilt and depression I caused myself… and Hidan. Sorry Hidan, I didn't mean to hurt you. I truly love you…I mean did love you  
Dearly Departed  
Sai  
Ps. This is my fault. NOT Hidan's, don't think that.'_  
Hidan clenched the note sadly and turned to see Kakuzu who read the note over Hidan's shoulder.  
"Hidan" Kakuzu said  
"…" Hidan started shaking  
"You ok?" Kakuzu asked, but knew the answer. Hidan shook his head with tears forming and falling.  
"I-I have to go with him" Hidan said to Kakuzu and the paramedics. They nodded  
"I'll go too" Kakuzu said  
The two got in the back of the ambulance and the ambulance took off. Kakuzu looked at Hidan who was shaking and crying silently. Kakuzu didn't blame him, after all, He did just witness his ex jump off of a building. Kakuzu didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all  
When the ambulance got to the hospital, Sai was rushed in to the emergency room while Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting in the waiting room.  
Minutes have passed and Hidan's crying became noticeable as he began sobbing and shaking. Kakuzu looked at him sadly  
"Hidan calm down"  
"I-I can't"  
"You have too"  
"You don't get it. I-I drove someone who l-loves me to tr-try to k-kill himself" Hidan said in a sobby tone and Kakuzu put a hand on Hidan's shoulder  
"It's not your fault. He hurt you first, even though he didn't mean to he did. Don't blame yourself for saying the things you said" Kakuzu said  
"B-but"  
"Hidan he hurt you and you didn't want to feel that way again, so you pushed him away. Even he didn't blame you" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded still feeling guilty from the whole thing  
An hour had passed and the doctor, who took Sai in the emergency room, came out in the waiting room. He spotted Hidan and Kakuzu and walked up to them  
"You two were the ones who came in with the kid who jumped off of the Kentan High School building right?" the doctor asked and Kakuzu nodded  
"Yes" Kakuzu said  
"I-Is he alright?" Hidan asked in nervousness  
"Not really, I'm sorry to say…he's in a coma"


	13. Chapter 13

Hidan sat in the chair seated next to the coma boy's be, He s at in the chair knees brought up to his chest resting his chin on them. He let out a soft sigh and looked at Sai's ex-ray.  
"Well," Dr. Tunade started, as she flipping on the light to see a better view of the ex-rays. "he has a small injury to each one of his limbs including his neck and head, miner concussion, and 5 cracked ribs….and his spine is not damaged, and that's all we can tell you right now till we run a CT scan."  
Hidan looked back over to Sai, "How long will he be in a coma?"  
"Well it's hard to tell… he might never wake up"  
"I see…"  
Kakuzu looked over to see Hidan filled with regret and sorrow. "Thank you doc, may we?"  
"Ah yes, if you need anything just call."  
Hidan touched Sai's face sobbing silently "I-I'm sorry…I'm so…sorry…"  
Kakuzu walked over to the foot of Sai's bed. "Hidan, don't do this…"  
"What do-do you mean?"  
"DON'T beat yourself up…"  
"I-I'm s-sorry…but I can't help but feel that way…"  
Kakuzu let out a sigh and walked over to Hidan, picking him up out of the chair and placing him on his lap hugging tightly around Hidan's waist. Hidan blushed, flustered he tried to relax.  
"I know it's sad but, don't put it on yourself…"  
Hidan turned and looked at Kakuzu; their faces just inches away, Hidan pressed their lips together. Kakuzu sat there in sock, but kissed back tasting the salt from Hidan's fallen tears, he pulled Hidan closer.  
'w-what is he doing?...it feel's really nice, dose hidan feel the same?'  
'Kakuzu…will he think this is just acting again?  
"umm…."  
Both boy's turned to see a nurse with pink hair and green eye's. then they blushed knowing what they have done and she saw it, but how much?  
"m-my name is Sakura and I w-was told to change this boy's IV…" she blushed swaying back and forth not knowing what to do. Kakuzu gathered himself together and replied.  
"Um yah, we were about to leave we will let you proceed."  
The two left the room flustered, thinking of why they had just kissed…  
'w-w-we were just not thinking strait T-t-t-that's right…'  
'Kakuzu must think I'm a big perv, why-why did I do that?  
The whole way home was silent and tense, hidan looked over to Kakuzu. "Um k-Kakuzu about earlier…"

"Don't worry it's fine your just so confused right now, im not angry so don't feel sad…"  
"…R-right…"  
"hidan that would be our 2nd kiss right."  
Hidan jolted at the memory of their '1st kiss'…  
"Hey hidan to get Sai to go away let's act a kiss."  
" He might not chase after you anymore…" Kakuzu whispered "and I promise it will totally be fake and we could go right back to hating each other"  
"Y-your right."  
Kakuzu blushed and looked away from hidan. "Well im starving what are we going to eat?"  
Hidan laughed and thought for a moment. "Humm…Sukiyaki, Tamagoyaki, with rice."  
(Beef fried in a with a soy based sauce, Fried egg, with rice)  
"yum, fried egg."  
They got home and ate, as hidan cleared the table and cleaned the dishes, Kakuzu turned on the Tv and the phone rang.  
"Kakuzu can you get that?"  
"Yah…"  
As Kakuzu got the phone hidan watched Tv, as he cleaned, "Weird true and freaky" was on. Hidan watched as it talked about a rat head in a can of green beans. "Ewwww….Nasty…"  
"H-h-hid…Hidan…"  
Hidan turned to see a pail faced Kakuzu, "Kuzu, what's wrong?"  
Kakuzu blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "You know how we missed…first period…"  
"yes…"  
"um…never mined…"  
"hum,o-okay?"  
Hidan shrugged it off and put the dishes away, and turned the Tv off walking into the bedroom.  
"KUZU!?" hidan yelped as he jumped on the bed where Kakuzu was reading a book.  
Kakuzu let out a grunt, "Why can't you go to bed like a normal person?"  
"hehehe….Kaku…zu?"  
"what? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You have glasses on, they suite you tehe…"  
Kakuzu blushed at hidan's ear to ear grin. He moved to his side of the bed slipping under the covers. "Hey, Kakuzu I know you might not want to go, but can you come with-"  
"Yes, it's fine I told you it didn't mean anything, and im not mad…now sleep." He said as he set his book down and glasses turning off the light.

~next day~  
"Hidan-un"  
"Hey Deidara…" hidan looked around the room and saw everyone holding a script and his name on a list placed on the bored.  
"Deidara…why…what's going on?"  
"What? Did Kakuzu tell you, un?"  
"NO, he said nothing…"  
"Hey hidan,Why so pissed off?"  
"Hello zetzu…" hidan said with his teeth shut. "Well may you please tell me what's going on?!"  
"um….well our school… has to do a damn playthat is Alice in wonderland, and-and your th-the rabbit…"  
Hidan looked at Deidara in sock, "Why didn't you call?!"  
"I-I did un."  
"What? When?"  
"Last night un. Kakuzu picked up the phone."  
Hidan twitched, "he never told me…"  
"Well he should be…coming to the room soon, because he is in the play too un…"  
Hidan clenched his fist into balls and stocked over to his seat. ' when I get my hands on him I will ring his fucking neck..'  
"There is no reason to be mad the rabbit is a guySo stop your wining."  
Hidan crossed his arms and stuck his thong out at zetsu.  
"Kakuzu over here un." Hidan jumped out of his seat and walked over to Kakuzu.  
"why did you keep this from me?"  
Kakuzu just shrugged and looked down at hidan, "Didn't feel like it…that's all."  
"That's all…." Hidan looked up at Kakuzu and pointed his finger at him. "You are one sick bitch you know that!"  
Kakuzu was about to say something but konan stopped them. "You two cut it out, Kakuzu I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the hall way. "Now I have good news and bad news, bad news is I don't want you two fighting to much you might say the wrong thing and set him off."  
Kakuzu just looked at her "So?"  
"If you say something mean about Sai and you don't mean to it might hurt him."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well hidan ackt's like he hates Sai but he was and ex lover. He still's love him but not like before sai hurt him…so please don't fight…"  
There was a short silence for some time, Kakuzu huffed and turned to walk to the door.  
"Fine, I will try.."  
" I have Good news, I'm making Hidan's costume."  
Kakuzu lifted an eye brow then it clicked. "My god you one sick twisted puppy…"  
She just laughed and they both walked back into the room.  
"Hey pain"  
"Sup Kakuzu?"  
"nothing much…"  
"What are you doing after school?"  
"I'm going with hidan to see Sai."  
"Why? He needs to be in that coma, better of a in a coma then walking around."  
Hidan looked down, konan punched Pain in the guts. "Oh sih- what you do that for?"  
"shut up pain, ugh."  
Deidara looked over at Kakuzu, "Why he jump anyway, un?"  
Hidan clenched his fist and stormed out of the room."What's wrong with him? Yah why his panties in a bunch?"  
Kakuzu let out a sigh and sat down. 'he really needs t stop that…'


	14. Chapter 14

Kakuzu sighed and got up.  
I'll go find him" Kakuzu said and left without saying another word.  
With Hidan, he got to the bathroom and started to form tears as he leaned over the sink and look into the mirror to his reflection.  
"…" 'S-Sai…i-It's all my-' Hidan's thought was interrupted by someone touching his shoulder  
"Hi Hime-Chan"  
Hidan quickly turned around to see Akise and glared as hard as he could, but it was weak on the account of him thinking about Sai and blaming himself for everything.  
"Wh-what the fuck do you want, you bastard?"  
"Is that any way to talk to me? Oh well… I want nothing much" Akise hissed out and pinned Hidan to the wall. Hidan glared  
"Wh-wha-" Hidan started and Akise leaned in close to Hidan's ear  
"You know, what Sai did, it was entirely your fault" Akise said and bit Hidan's ear.  
"…" Hidan couldn't bring himself to say anything and he bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing, but it didn't help the tears to stop falling.  
Akise looked at Hidan and started laughing  
"What a baby"  
"Sh-shut up" Hidan said in a sobby tone  
"Now for unfinished business a few days ago" Akise said and started kissing Hidan's neck and Hidan tried to push him away  
"N-No!" Hidan yelled  
"Too bad" Akise said licking Hidan's cheek  
"Hmm, you taste good Hime-ch-"  
"get the hell off of him now!"  
The two looked over to the voice and saw Kakuzu and Hidan looked down  
"Ka-Kakuzu don't, I-I disserve this…after what I did" Hidan said in a sad tone and Kakuzu looked at him shocked and grew angry as Akise was laughing, grinning evilly  
"Hahaha, you heard him, get out of here" Akise said and started kissing Hidan's neck and put a hand up his shirt. Hidan shut his eyes tightly and groaned in discomfort. Kakuzu growled in anger  
"If you don't stop touching him I will get the teacher" Kakuzu said and Akise froze slightly before stopping what he was doing and looked to Kakuzu with a glare  
"You wouldn't dare"  
"…Oh yeah?" Kakuzu stepped outside the bathroom, half in and half out  
"Sensei!" Kakuzu yelled  
Akise then let Hidan go and growled and walked towards the exit  
"You're going to pay" Akise said as he passed Kakuzu  
"Well you are too" Kakuzu said  
"Che" Akise said and disappeared. Kakuzu then turned around to see Hidan sitting on the floor hugging his knees to his chest.  
"Wh-why?" Hidan asked looking to the ground  
"Why what?" Kakuzu asked walking towards him  
"Why did you stop him?" Hidan asked sadly, looking up to Kakuzu  
"Hidan…"  
"I-I disserved it, f-for doing everything I did. Sai is in a c-coma because of me" Hidan said as he started crying again  
"For the last time stop saying that! It wasn't your damn fault!" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him  
"B-but I ma-made everyone hate him" Hidan said confusing Kakuzu  
"Huh?"  
"What Pein said…" Hidan said looking to the side  
"I'll kill him. He is a brainless moron that is slow in the head" Kakuzu said  
"B-but" Hidan said and Kakuzu knelt down and put a hand on Hidan's shoulder  
"Hidan please stop this, it isn't good for you" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and stood up  
"I-I'm going to the nurse's office" Hidan said  
"Why?" Kakuzu asked  
"I'm getting tylenol for this bad headache I have" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared at him slightly  
"I hope you're not doing what I think you're going to do" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him with wide eyes  
"WHAT? Of course not!" Hidan said walking to the door and Kakuzu blocked the path of the door  
"I want to make sure. Call me" Kakuzu said  
"Ok I will when I get there" Hidan said "now can you please move?"  
"No. Call me now and stay on the phone until you get there. And I want to talk to the nurse too" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and took his phone out  
"Fine…but why are you so protective?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu blushed  
"…I-I don't know, just call me" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and called Kakuzu's cell phone and he answered it  
"And if you're not back in the classroom in 10 minutes after the call, I'm going to find you" Kakuzu said  
"Fine, fine" Hidan said and Kakuzu got out of the way and Hidan walked out and put his cell phone up to his ear.  
On the way to the nurse's office the two were talking about things…anything actually  
'Why? I feel so happy that Kakuzu is here for me and to protect me and cares….but why? Why to this extreme measure? D-does he really thing I'll commit suicide? Of course not, I will not leave him behind, I love him….I-I love him…love…Kakuzu' Hidan thought and blushed.  
Hidan was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that he wasn't talking or Kakuzu was trying to get his attention  
'Hidan!? You there!?' Kakuzu yelled knocking Hidan out of thought  
"H-hai" Hidan said  
'Why haven't you been answering me?' Kakuzu said  
"S-sorry, kinda spaced out"  
'Ok then, hurry up'  
"Ok"  
Kakuzu then entered the room and the teacher saw his phone  
"Kakuzu no phones in class, I have to take it" she said and Kakuzu looked at he  
"S-sorry, it's kinda of an emergency"  
'The teacher found out huh? Heh heh' Hidan said  
"I believe you" she said and left to help the other kids with the play. Kakuzu sat down at his desk still talking on the phone.  
Deidara walked to Kakuzu  
"Where's –"  
"Hold on Deidara"  
'Kakuzu I'm here…here's the nurse' Hidan said  
'Hello you needed to speak to me?'  
"Yes, just make sure he gets back here" Kakuzu said  
'Ok here's your friend'  
'Worry wart'  
Kakuzu chuckled  
"Needed to make sure, sorry if it's too extreme"  
'yeah it is, but it also makes me incredibly happy'  
"…" Kakuzu turned a dark red "ok so see you in 10 minutes?"  
'Ten minutes' Hidan said 'bye'  
"bye" Kakuzu hung up and looked at the time and it was 8:10am 'so at 8:20'  
"Who was on the phone un?" Deidara asked  
"Hidan" Kakuzu said  
"Why was that an emergency?" Pein asked and Kakuzu sighed  
"I need to speak with you outside Pein" Kakuzu said and the two got up and went outside the room in the hallway  
"What do you need to talk about?" Pein asked and Kakuzu sighed  
"You know when Hidan said he was going to the nurse's office when I found him, I thought he might be planning to commit suicide" Kakuzu said and Pein had wide eyes  
"Wh-why?" Pein asked  
"He's very unstable with the whole Sai in a coma thing…" Kakuzu said and Pein was confused  
"….But…why?" Pein asked confusedly  
"Hidan's blaming himself for Sai's coma, his attempt to commit suicide" Kakuzu said  
"Why?" Pein asked "I mean, he hurt him"  
"Yes he did. Here read this" Kakuzu said and look out a note "I copied this from the original, this is Sai's suicide note"  
Pein took it and read it, and as he read it his eyes widened  
"And we were there, Hidan saw his ex jump off the building" Kakuzu said  
"…A-and I said those things…" Pein said and Kakuzu sighed  
"Even Konan told me not to say anything about it" Kakuzu said  
"So that's why she punched me" Pein said and wrapped his arm around his stomach "God, it still hurts"  
Kakuzu chuckled  
"You disserved it"  
"Yeah…I guess I did, but what happened, it wasn't Hidan's fault"  
"I know, I keep telling him that but-"  
"Do you think Hidan still has feelings for Sai?" Pein asked and Kakuzu's eyes widened  
"I-I…don't know" Kakuzu said and Pein studied his expression  
"Do you have feelings for Hidan?" Pein asked and Kakuzu turned red  
"Wh-what? N-no!"  
"You can't lie to me, I can read emotion like" Pein said and snapped his finger  
"You know Pein, when you do stuff like that, no wonder when people first meet you think you're gay" Kakuzu said chuckling to himself and Pein turned red  
"Sh-shut up, don't avoid the question. Do you or not have feelings for Hidan?"  
"Y-yes…but I swear if you tell him or anyone for that matter, I will kill you" Kakuzu said as he pulled Pein by the collar of his shirt  
"I won't, I won't" Pein said grinning nervously  
"Good" Kakuzu said  
"What will you do if he wants to go back to Sai?" Pein asked with a serious look and Kakuzu sighed  
"I will worry with that when and if the time comes" Kakuzu said and the two walked back into the classroom and sat in their assigned seats  
Kakuzu looked at the teacher who was not even talking to him or Pein about leaving the classroom without her permission  
'Weird' Kakuzu thought and looked to the time 'five more minutes… why am I doing this? I must really be in love….love' Kakuzu blushed slightly 'b-but does Hidan still have feelings for Sai? B-but his kissed me twice, wait the first one was pretend and he was just confused back there….He will never love me back' Kakuzu sighed  
"KAKUZU UN!" Deidara yelled getting Kakuzu out of thought  
"Wh…what?"  
"Well I've been asking you if you had a pencil I could borrow un"  
"Oh….here" Kakuzu handed Deidara the pencil "Wait what time is it?"  
"About… 8:20, why un?"  
"Oh… no reason" 'he should be back by now'  
All the sudden the door opened and Hidan walked in and looked at Kakuzu and grinned, making Kakuzu blush slightly. Hidan gave the note to the teacher telling her that he was in the nurse's office.  
"Ok, Hidan take your seat, we're going over our lines in the play" The teacher said  
Right when Hidan sat down he looked at the script and had wide eyes  
'Oh…Shit. I-I forgot I can't act and-' Hidan thought and what Kakuzu said ran through his mind  
_That kiss felt so real, you should really consider going into acting_  
'SHIT!' Hidan panicked  
When Hidan's first line came up, he glared  
"Oh, I'm late, I'm late…?" Hidan said in a 'what the hell' type of voice  
"Very good" The teacher said the bell rang  
"Class learn your lines and memorize them and I'll see you tomorrow" she said and the class got up and left.  
Hidan walked out with Kakuzu and Hidan glared at him  
"What?" Kakuzu asked  
"I'm still mad at you"  
"For?"  
"For not telling about the damn play, now I have to play the stupid rabbit"  
"Heh sorry, well at least you have an easy part, I'm the cat" Kakuzu said  
"Why did they pick that part for you?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu shrugged  
"I don't know"  
"It's because he looks like it un" Deidara said appearing behind them and Hidan chuckled slightly the stopped  
"…Wait, does that mean I look like a damn rabbit with a clock!?" Hidan asked and Deidara and Kakuzu started laughing hard  
"Ok come on, it wasn't that funny" Hidan said  
"I have to go so I'll see you later un" Deidara left.  
While Hidan and Kakuzu were walking to class, Kakuzu looked at Hidan who was smiling  
"What's with you?" Kakuzu asked  
"What do you mean 'Kuzu?" Hidan asked confused  
"Well you're sad and depressed one moment and then you're happy and cheerful the next" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked down  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Hidan?"  
"I just, sorry….this is all weird to me" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed  
"I know, you just had a traumatic experience, its ok" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him  
"Kakuzu?"  
"Hmm?"  
"…nothing, never mind"  
"Ok whatever"  
The rest of class went fast and Hidan, after school, ran to Kakuzu's locker  
"Come on Kakuzu" Hidan said trying to hurry Kakuzu up  
"Why rush?" Kakuzu asked  
"The visiting hours are ending in a few hours, hurry!"  
"…gees" Kakuzu mumbled out and the two went outside and Hidan ran  
"Come on 'Kuzu"  
"I am, don't rush me asshole" Kakuzu said  
"Sorry but, Sai…"  
Kakuzu looked down for a second  
"Ok fine, let's get there now"  
At the hospital Hidan and Kakuzu walked in Sai's room and saw Sakura in there. Sakura turned around to see the two boys and blushed  
"Oh…i-it's you two from yesterday…uh…I have other…things I have to be doing….so bye" Sakura said and left in a hurry  
"What's with her?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed and put a hand to his forehead  
"Ugh….she's the one who saw us kiss yesterday" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed slightly  
"…..right…sorry about that" Hidan said  
"Not your fault" Kakuzu said  
Hidan then walked to Sai and placed his hand on the motionless boy's face and gently stroked it  
" Please wake up soon" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him and remembered what Konan said  
_He was his lover. He loves him, but differently after what he did_  
Kakuzu sighed and minutes later Tsunade came in  
"Hmm… hey boys" Tsunade said  
"Hello doc" Kakuzu said  
"I knew you were here. Sakura told me, but she was blushed, wonder why?"  
"N-no reason" Hidan answered blushed "how is he?"  
"Well we still can't tell yet" she answered  
" Please make him better" Hidan said  
"We will try our best, that's why we are here" She said and did some things and left. When Kakuzu was about to say something when someone ran into the room and ran to Sai and turned to glare at the two boys  
"WHAT the hell did you do to my little brother!?" he asked  
"… I-I…" Hidan started and formed tears and Kakuzu cut in front of him  
"He didn't do anything" Kakuzu  
"Shin, he's wrong" Hidan said looking down  
"Hidan stop this" Kakuzu said and Shin looked at Hidan shocked  
"Wait did you say Hidan. Y-you're Hidan?" Shin asked  
"H-hai"  
"You were Sai's boyfriend right?" Shin asked  
"I was" Hidan said  
"Oh…I remember that day; Sai came home scared and sad. He told me what happened" Shin said  
"…" Hidan and Kakuzu looked at him shocked  
"Ever since that day, he's been trying to block his feelings, but I could see the guilt and sadness eating from inside out" Shin said and Hidan looked down  
"But I thought he was raised to show no emotion?" Kakuzu asked  
"Yes we both were, but he doesn't have the ability to not even have emotion like me" Shin said and Hidan looked at him confused  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's my step-brother" Shin said and looked at Hidan  
"Even I could tell Sai was hurting; everywhere we went in that town, the reminded him of you. I thought it was best to move here so he could get away from all that. But I didn't expect you to be here."  
"Yeah I didn't with you guys either. My mom was reassigned here for her job. We moved here a week before you moved here, I think" Hidan said and Shin nodded and looked to Sai  
"What happened? I was kinda out of town the last few days" Shin said and Hidan clanged to Kakuzu looking down and Kakuzu sighed  
"Sai tried committing Suicide by jumping of the roof of our school" Kakuzu said and Shin had wide eyes  
"Why?"  
"It's my fault" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu glared at him  
"Would you stop it with that? For the last fucking time it wasn't your fault" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him and then down  
"S-sorry" Hidan mumbled out  
"Since you know what happened between Hidan and Sai, Hidan pushed Sai away and Sai still loves him and it got worse since Akise came here…. and it went on from there to the point Sai didn't want to live with himself so…" Kakuzu said  
"What?" Shin asked shocked and looked to Hidan, who walked over to Sai's bed and sat in the chair located next to it and sighed and gently rubbed his cheek and smiled sadly  
"I remember" Hidan said  
"What?" Shin and Kakuzu asked confused  
"I remember the time Sai asked me out" Hidan said  
Past~  
Sai sighed before knocking on Hidan's door with red roses, Hidan's favorite flower, in hand.  
"Hold on!" Hidan said and answered the door and was shocked to see Sai  
"S-Sai what are you doing here?" Hidan asked still shocked and Sai handed the roses to him with a blush on his face, looking to the side. Hidan took the roses confused  
"Hidan, I don't know if you feel the same, but I love you" Sai said and Hidan blushed  
"Wh-what, s-seriously?" Hidan asked  
"Yeah, don't you believe me?" Sai asked looking at Hidan in the eye  
"W-well it's not that, but weren't you raised to show no emotion?" Hidan asked and Sai nodded  
"Yes but…" Sai said putting his hand on Hidan's cheek "It's like I can't control any emotion when you are around me" Sai finished and Hidan blushed more  
"S-Sai…"  
"Do you feel the same?" Sai asked a little nervous to hear the response and Hidan smiled  
"Yes, yes I do" Hidan said  
"Hidan…" Sai said bringing Hidan into a passionate kiss and after a minute or so Hidan broke the kiss  
"Hmm… Sai" Hidan said  
"hmm?"  
"Thanks"  
"For?"  
"Loving me, I loved you for a long time, I didn't think you would love me back and to know you do. And for the flowers too, I love them" Hidan said smiling and Sai chuckled  
"No problem, you're adorable" Sai said and Hidan blushed  
"Saiii" Hidan whined out embarrassed and Sai laughed for the first time in his life  
"Wow you laughed" Hidan said  
"Yeah…I guess I did" Sai said "I promise I would never hurt you" Sai said kissing Hidan again  
End~  
"Hidan" Kakuzu and Shin said and Hidan kept his eyes on the coma boy  
"We had good times and bad times, but no relationship is perfect" Hidan said with a said smile and Shin walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder  
"Hidan, do you still love him?" Shin asked and Kakuzu looked at them with slightly wide eyes. 'E-even he noticed…' he thought  
"I-I don't know" Hidan said  
"Hmm ok, I need to go, you know my phone number, so if anything happens to Sai, call me" Shin said and Hidan nodded and Shin left  
Kakuzu looked at Hidan  
'I think he is in love with Sai still, he'll never love me back' Kakuzu thought  
Hidan looked at Kakuzu  
'I know I don't love Sai anymore, I love Kakuzu, b-but he'll never love me back' Hidan thought  
These two words ran through Hidan and Kakuzu's mind and the same time:  
'This sucks'


	15. Chapter 15

Hidan stared at Sai's face for a bit till Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu, who looked worried.  
Hidan smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm ok."  
"Are you sure?"  
Hidan looked back at Sai's emotionless, pale face and frowned.  
"Yeah, just a little upset."  
Kakuzu picked up Hidan setting him on his lap. Hidan blushed and turned to look back at Sai. He stared at him for what seemed like hours, he sighed and rested his head on kakuzu's shoulder, but did not take his eyes off the coma boys' face. Then the light hair boy looked up at the tan skinned boy, and touched his mask. "I don't like it when you where this, you never do at home…"  
Kakuzu sighed and looked at sai. "Well the reason for me not wherein it at home is because no one can see my face."  
Hidan shifted now irritated that Kakuzu always put's himself down about hid appearance  
"But I see your face all the time…there is nothing wrong with your face…"  
"Hidan look at me I'm a monster, I have stitches covering me head to toe…and they are never going to be removed, im dammed to look ugly for the rest of my life…"  
"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!"  
Kakuzu blinked taken back by Hidan's sudden outburst.  
"Kakuzu…not one have I ever thought you looked ugly, I'm your friend and if everyone else saw your face they would care less, and who cares what other people think…I mean…UGH…you make me so mad sometimes I just want to kick your ass." Hidan huffed crossing his arms and looking down at the flour.  
"Hidan i…"  
"I don't get it I think you look very…manly with the stitches… yah they may look wired at first…but…if you can just be you…who cares what you look like…"

Kakuzu pulled hidan closer, "Thank you…thank you."  
Hidan blushed and patted kakuzu's arm gently. He turned back to look at sai, still feeling uneasy.  
Hidan jumped from Kakuzu's lap and hid behind him.  
Hidan looked out from behind Kakuzu and said, "C-Crap, don't do that, that isn't F-funny."  
Kakuzu looked at Hidan then back to Sai to see Sai had one eye open. The older boy flinched and smiled "Good afternoon, glad to see your awake."  
Sai shifted and sat up, rubbing his head he looked around the room, panicked for a moment till he felt a warm hand on his hand. He looked up to see Hidan with a strange look on his face. "Hidan… Where am I?"  
Hidan frowned and said, "In a hospital, baka, where else?"  
Kakuzu stood from his chair and rocked on his heels for a moment, pondering what to do or say.  
Kakuzu tapped Hidan on the shoulder and whispered, "I'm going to get a nurse."  
Hidan nodded in response and watched Kakuzu leave.  
Sai squeezed hidan's hand, letting out a sigh.

Hidan turned to sai with a serious look on his face and said, "Sai, we need to talk."  
He griped sai's hand and put his free hand on top of sai's.

Hidan took a gulp of air before speaking. "I know I made you feel bad, when I said I don't want you in my life…but I do…"  
"Hidan are…so you love me?"  
"Yes I love you…but more like a brother then anything…" hidan looked down. "But don't ever throw away your life..for any reson…."  
"H-hime-chan…i-I'm sorry…"

Hidan smiled, "Ha-ha don't worry."  
"I gess we could be friends it might take some getting use to, since yah know…we were in a very…physical relationship." Hidan blushed and turned to hide it.  
"I know, but I am in love with someone so please don't get to mad…"  
"Hum…oh Kakuzu…fingered…" sai smiled. "As long as your happy…"

Hidan looked over to see the doctor and 3 other nurses walk in.  
"Good to see your awake we will need to run some test but after that you should be fine."  
Hidan looked around trying to find Kakuzu. "Um- excuse me but-"  
"He is out in the hall you two will have to leave, but come buy tomorrow to pick him up…"  
"T-thank you."

"K.A.K.U.Z.U~" Hidan jumped leaping onto the older boys back. "Let's go home. What would you like to eat?"  
Kakuzu pulled him of his back and started to walk. "Don't care…let's go…"  
Hidan frown and started to walk. 'What's wrong with him he seems…different…'  
The walk home was silent and to Hidan very tense. Hidan wanted to say something but felt like if he did, he would be yelled at so he reframed from talking at all.

After the walk home that seemed like forever, Hidan set his bag down and went to start dinner. Kakuzu walked into the bathroom and took a shower, but said nothing.

Kakuzu finished his shower and sat at the table, with hidan. Hidan looked down and picked up his fork.

"What's wrong Kakuzu?"  
"Nothing why?"

Hidan bit his lip trying to think of something to say that would not rub Kakuzu the wrong way.,

"You just seamed upset about something…that's all…Not saying you are it's just-"  
"No you right, it's the dam play. Im stuck on this one part with Alice.."

Hidan blinked he knew Kakuzu was liying but whent along with it.  
"O-oh I see, well if you like I could h-help you."  
Kakuzu smiled finishing his food. "I would like that."

They both went to the living room to study the script. "Hidan I know deidara is Alice but could you?" Hidan just nodded, and Kakuzu started;

Kakuzu: "Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way."

Hidan: "Who did?"

K: "The White Rabbit"

H: "He did?"

K: "He did what?"

H: "Went that way."

K: "Who did?"

H: "The White Rabbit."

K: "What rabbit?"

H: "But didn't you just say - I mean - Oh, dear"

K: "Can you stand on your head?"

H: "Oh!"

Kakuzu  
Closed the script and set it down on the coffee table. "Thank you Hidan, but it's late so why don't we go to bed." He stood and walked to the room, Hidan just sat on the love seat thinking of what is irritating Kakuzu so much, in such a short time.

'What could it be…" he thought. 'I mean he was in a good mood when we where at the hospital…ugh,'

"Hidan you coming?!" Kakuzu yelled from down the hall.  
"Yah one sec." Hidan put the scripts away and turned all the lights out. Maybe Kakuzu would be in a good mood tomorrow.

Hidan climbed in bed turning the light out on his side, and turned to face Kakuzu. "You going to bed?" he asked  
Kakuzu flipped a page in his book and yawed. "Yah in a little bit…"

Some time passed and Kakuzu marked his spot in his book then sting it down. He then glanced over at Hidan who was now asleep. He stroked Hidan's perfect smooth cheek, thinking about what he over herd in Hidan and sai's conversation.  
'I should have known Hidan would take Sai back…who would ever want a cruel monster like me?'  
Kakuzu turned his light out promising to himself he would try his best to hide his emotions…


	16. Chapter 16

Kakuzu was stirring in his sleep after falling to sleep after the long day he had.  
'N-no'  
Dream~  
Kakuzu walked down the street, and saw Sai and Hidan walk the direction towards him. They were holding hands and kissing each other gently. Hidan opened his eyes slightly and glanced at Kakuzu and broke the kiss. Hidan smirked evilly looking at Kakuzu  
"You're a fool to think I would ever love you back" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared slightly, not at Hidan as much as himself for his feelings. Sai chuckled and pulled Hidan closer to him  
"Why would anyone as beautiful as MY Hidan ever love you?"  
"Sai you mean, why would anyone in their right mind" Hidan corrected and both of them chuckled. Kakuzu glared at them, feeling tears coming, and forced himself not to cry  
"Sh-shut up" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him  
"What, the monster going to cry?" Hidan asked  
"You're just an ugly monster" Sai said  
'What? N-no I'm-' Kakuzu's thought was cut short as he heard Hidan  
"Monster, monster, monster" Hidan started chanting and even before Kakuzu could even think a huge group of people surrounded him chanting the same thing  
Kakuzu glanced around to see his family chanting the same thing  
"I can't believe that's how he got the scars un"  
Kakuzu had wide eyes at the sound of the voice and glanced around to see his friends were their looking at him with a 'that's messed up' look  
"Yeah, I heard he just stood there and watched his mom get killed by his father" Sasori said  
"So messed up... **even for us"**  
Kakuzu had tears form and began falling. Even his friends… Kakuzu glanced at Hidan knowing the only person he told about his past was…him  
End~  
Kakuzu gasped, waking up and breathed out in relief to realize it was a dream. Kakuzu touched his cheek to noticed they were damp from tears  
'I-it was a dream…b-but…'  
"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked looking at him and Kakuzu looked back shocked  
"…Hidan"  
"What's wrong, 'Kuzu? You look like you were crying" Hidan asked concernedly  
"…"Kakuzu turned around, laying on his side, so that he had his back to Hidan  
"…'Kuzu?"  
"Just a bad dream" Kakuzu said and felt arms wrap around him  
"It's ok" Hidan said and Kakuzu mentally sighed and pushed Hidan off, shocking Hidan  
"Kakuzu?"  
"Just go to sleep" Kakuzu said "I'm fine so stop worrying"  
"…O-ok…sorry" Hidan said 'There is something majorly wrong here… Kakuzu what aren't you telling me?'  
With that thought Hidan forced himself to go to sleep. Once Hidan fell asleep, Kakuzu let out a shaky sigh  
'H-how a-am I going to deal with this emotion?' Kakuzu thought. He knew he can't push Hidan away…Hidan would just hate him. He can't tell him his feelings, Hidan would hate him also. So he had to force those feelings aside…but how was he supposed to 100% hide the feeling as big as love?  
Kakuzu sighed again and turned around to see Hidan who was now is a deep sleep with a look of concern on his face…concern for Kakuzu.  
"I should apologize for being so rude…tomorrow" Kakuzu whispered and look at Hidan's lips.  
Kakuzu blushed at the temptation of having those smooth lips on his. Kakuzu bit his lip and shook his head  
'No, Kakuzu, No! NO! This is wrong…'  
But the temptation grew to a point Kakuzu couldn't handle anymore and found himself lean closer to Hidan and shut his eyes tight  
'NO! No Hidan's just a friend! I-I can't give that up because of…' Kakuzu thought and opened his eyes and saw Hidan and instantly gave up  
'Just please don't wake up' Kakuzu thought before pressing his lips firmly on the ones of the sleeping boy. Kakuzu closed his eyes as he gently kissed the other's lips  
What felt like an eternity for Kakuzu, was actually a few seconds, before breaking the kiss. Kakuzu opened his eyes to see Hidan was still asleep and sighed in relief and laid down looking at the ceiling  
'I-If I couldn't handle the temptation of kissing him, wh-what will I do when…' Kakuzu couldn't finish his thought  
"Kakuzu….go to bed"  
Kakuzu froze in fear 'W-was he awake?'  
"Kakuzu…stop eating cookies and go to bed"  
Kakuzu looked at Hidan to see he was out and chuckled  
"Silly boy"  
Kakuzu was so tired he fell asleep  
In the morning Hidan woke up and looked to where Kakuzu was supposed to be but he wasn't there. Hidan sat up rubbing his head slightly  
'Where is Kaku-' Hidan's thought can to stop as he heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. Hidan got up and walked out and followed the noises all the way to the kitchen.  
"Ka-" Hidan started but didn't finish seeing Kakuzu in a pink apron, cooking something.  
"Ka….Kakuzu?" Hidan asked blushing slightly at the sight. Kakuzu turned around to see a half tired Hidan  
"Did I wake you?" Kakuzu asked  
"N-No…" Hidan said and Kakuzu flipped something in a pan on the oven  
"Sorry"  
"You didn't wake me up, no need to-" Hidan started  
"No… for yesterday"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry for my attitude yesterday…I was just…I don't know" Kakuzu said looking down  
"Kakuzu, everyone has off days, I do all the time, no need to apologize" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled slightly  
"…you want breakfast?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan glanced at the clock and had wide eyes  
"But aren't we going to be late for school?" Hidan asked  
"Heh heh… It's Saturday"  
"Oh… Heh heh"  
"And after we eat breakfast, we could go to the hospital and get…Sai" Kakuzu said trying so hard to hide his feelings  
"Really? Thanks Kakuzu you're the best~!" Hidan said  
"Yeah…whatever"  
"What was wrong yesterday?"  
"…nothing"  
"…" Hidan knew he was lying but let it go, not wanting to be yelled at or make him hate him.  
"Uhm… what are you making anyways?" Hidan asked to break a long awkward silence between them  
"Well I'm making omelets with bacon"  
"What's in the omelets?"  
"Calamari, ham, onions, cheese green and red peppers, and other vegetables… you could have something else if you like"  
"No, it's fine…I never tried your cooking before, bet it's better than mine"  
"Ha ha, yeah right, you're like a pro"  
"But, you were cooking longer that I have, I'm excited to taste what you make" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu blushed slightly getting plates out putting the food on them. Kakuzu handed one plate to Hidan and himself and they sat at the table to eat  
As Hidan put one piece of food in his mouth his eyes grew wide  
"Oh my god, this….this is" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked to him  
"Bad?" Kakuzu asked  
"No, it's wonderful, it's really good, beyond good" Hidan said taking in another piece of food but chewed it slowly to get all the flavors making Kakuzu's blush deepen in color  
"Really now?"  
"I'm serious, it's delicious, better than mine" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head  
"No way, mine is good, but yours is so much better" Kakuzu said  
"No…"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO!  
"YES!"  
"WELL, maybe we are sick of eating our own cooking for a long period of time. And with that we need to try others' cooking" Hidan said  
"Wow, maybe you're right, but didn't think you could come up with that. You're smarter that what you look" Kakuzu said and Hidan growled  
"WHAT the hell does that mean?"  
"…Hidan finish your food before it gets cold"  
"…Ok…jerk"  
After breakfast, Kakuzu did the dishes and went to the living room to see Hidan sit on the couch  
"Kakuzu?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can we go get Sai now?"  
"…..sure" Kakuzu said at the same time trying so hard to mask his feelings up, looking down  
"….thanks?"  
Hidan obviously knew something was wrong, but forced himself to let it go. To Hidan it hurt when seeing Kakuzu upset like that and couldn't do anything  
The two went silently through the house to get ready  
"Hidan hurry up"  
"Coming" Hidan said putting his shoe on and the two left the house and went to the hospital. The administrative lady gave them Sai's room number because they moved him in another room, for observation.  
As Hidan and Kakuzu walked in the room they saw Sai talking to a certain pink haired nurse. Sai looked at the two visitors that entered the room and smiled  
"Hey" Sai said and the nurse turned around to see Hidan and Kakuzu and blushed  
"…g-gotta go. T-Tsunade will be here shortly" She said bolting out of the room as fast as possible. Sai looked at Hidan and Kakuzu confusedly  
"…Uh what's with her?"  
Hidan and Kakuzu blushed looking away from each other  
"N-nothing" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded  
"Yeah right the blush on your cheeks says everything, what happened?" Sai asked  
"You don't want to know" Hidan said and Kakuzu glanced at him and looked down and mentally sighed  
'Of course you wouldn't want Sai to know that you kissed me, you love him'  
Minutes later Hidan and Kakuzu dodged every question about what happened with the nurse until DR. Tsunade came in.  
Tsunade glared at the two boys and had her hands on her sides  
"Ok, now I'm wondering why one of my best nurses is running away every time she sees you two" Tsunade said and Kakuzu and Hidan blushed more  
"Uh…Uh" Kakuzu started  
"N-no reason" Hidan said  
"I am not letting you leave until you tell me,** NOW!"**  
Hidan and Kakuzu froze in fear  
"…W-well…" Kakuzu started  
"W-we kissed and she, she saw us" Hidan said. The two were afraid of Tsunade; she had a really scary part to her personality. Tsunade and Sai looked at them shocked, but Sai smiled softly  
'They must really love each other' Sai thought and Tsunade chuckled  
"No wonder" Tsunade said  
"What?" Kakuzu asked  
"You two kissed in front of the of the biggest Yaoi fan in the world"  
The three looked at the doctor confused and she smiled  
"Seriously. She was madly in love with one guy named Sasuke and he broke up with her, for his best friend, Naruto, who is a guy as well. And a normal person would be really heartbroken right?"  
The three nodded  
"Well she was all like 'OMG That's so hot! Yaoi~' and other things that I'm never ever going to tell because it's to disturbing, but you get my point right?"  
"Y-yes" Hidan said as the three sweat dropped  
"Well I came in here to say you're free to go Sai, but you need to be homebound 'til Tuesday" Tsunade said and Sai nodded  
"Does he need a wheel chair, since he broke his leg and ankle?" Hidan asked and Tsunade shook her head  
"No actually, it's weird. Sai your bones have healed intensely. Enough so you can walk normally without hurting" Tsunade said  
"How is that even possible?" Kakuzu asked  
"Yeah, isn't broken bones supposed to take a long time, weeks?"  
"Yes, but with a lot of vitamin C, the bones can speed up the healing process"  
"…Well I have drunk milk all my life" Sai said  
"How much?" Tsunade asked  
"Four cups a day since I was 3"  
"Yep, that will do it."  
"So I don't have broken bones anymore?" Sai asked  
"No, don't get me wrong, they're still broken, but not as bad. Rough housing or any type of running will re-break them, so that's why you need to be homebound" Tsunade said and Hidan and Sai nodded  
"I'll call my brother to pick me up, he probably didn't even come" Sai said  
"No he did" Hidan said  
"God he was mad, and blamed Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan grinned  
"Stupid brother, he knew how I was" Sai said and sighed "I know I told you this before Hidan, it's not your fault"  
"I know"  
"Good, gotta call Shin" Sai said and pulled his cell phone out and dialed his older brother's phone number and Shin answered it  
"Shin? It's Sai….I-" Sai started  
'Sai!? Glad to hear you're ok!'  
"Shin! My ear!"  
'Sorry, so what's up?'  
"Well Can you pick me up? The doctor said I need to be homebound 'til Tuesday and-"  
'Oh…Sai I'm out of town right now and won't be home until then'  
"What? But you know you never got a spare key for me"  
'I know... can you stay over at someone's house until then?'  
"I don't know, maybe…"  
'Text me later when you find out, got to go'  
Sai shut his phone and sighed  
"…I need a place to stay…Shin's not here until Tuesday" Sai said and Tsunade sighed  
"You know you can't just stay here, we might need this place for other patients"  
There was silence in the room, until Hidan looked at Kakuzu  
"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at him shocked, knowing what he wants to asked and mentally sighed and nodded and Hidan grinned  
"Sai you can stay with us until Shin gets back" Hidan said and Sai looked at him shocked  
"R-really I could?"  
"Yeah of course you can, it's fine, right Kakuzu?" Hidan asked  
"Yeah…whatever"  
"Really?" Sai asked "I don't want to intrude"  
Kakuzu sighed and nodded  
"It's ok, let's go" Kakuzu said and Sai nodded before trying to get up. Tsunade made him sit back down.  
"Hold on, just to be on the safe side, I'm making you walk with crutches, so wait here until I get them for you" Tsunade said "What is the length of your arms and how tall are you?"  
Sai told answered your questions and Tsunade nodded  
"You're tall, how old are you?" Tsunade asked  
"15" Sai said  
"… Be right back" she said and left to get the crutches  
Kakuzu looked at Sai and Hidan shocked  
"…15? You're a year younger than Hidan?" Kakuzu asked Hidan and Sai blushed deeply  
"…y-yes"  
"…I-I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how can a person younger than me be-"  
"stop! too much information!" Kakuzu half yelled  
"…sorry"  
"If you're a year younger than us, how is it that you're in the same grade?" Kakuzu asked  
"…Well…I just studied really hard, as hard as I can. Just to get in the same grade as the one I love" Sai said and Hidan blushed slightly  
"…Ok, I'm going to get coffee, you want any?" Kakuzu asked and the other too shook their heads  
"Ok I'll be back"  
Kakuzu left and Sai grinned at Hidan  
"So you kissed Kakuzu huh?" Sai asked  
"…Shut up" Hidan mumbled out

"And by the way that wasn't the first kiss we shared" Hidan said and Sai looked confused for a second and then remembered  
"Oh…righhhhhhhhhht"  
"Oh did I tell you we're in a play at school?" Hidan asked trying to change the subject.  
"Hum…Oh by chance is it Romeo and Juliet?" Sai asked "Him being Romeo and you Juliet?"  
Hidan blushed deeply  
"Sh-shut up! No! And WHY me Juliet!?" Hidan yelled  
"Hum…" Sai gently caressed Hidan's cheek "Well you were my uke and you have very….feminine qualities about you" Sai said and Hidan coughed, jumping back slightly  
"…..o-ok then" Hidan said during coughing  
"Are you ok?" Sai asked concerned  
"Y-yeah I'm fine" Hidan said  
"Good, then what's the play?"  
"Well it's Alice in Wonderland, and I'm the damn White Rabbit" Hidan said and Sai smiled  
"Really? Nice" he said grinning  
"Not really"  
Before the two can continue their conversation, Kakuzu entered the room  
"Hey guys what were you talking about?" Kakuzu asked  
"The damn play" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded  
"Oh by the way Hidan, I thought you couldn't act" Sai said and Hidan had wide eyes  
"Sh-shut up"  
"What? But it's tr-" before Sai finished his sentence, Hidan put his hand on Sai's mouth and leaned close  
"Shut up, the first kiss was supposed to be fake, but it wasn't for me. It ended being real, if you get what I mean" Hidan said and Sai nodded understanding what Hidan meant and smiled  
Tsunade came in with the crutches and gave them to Sai  
"Do these feel comfortable?" Tsunade asked and Sai took them and tried them  
"Yes"  
"Good, you are free to go" Tsunade said and the door opened and Tsunade's assistant, Shizune came in  
"Tsunade! Emergency!"  
"Ok be right there" Tsunade said  
"Leave soon" she said to the three boys and ran out of the room with her assistant.  
"Well…anyways lets go home" Hidan said excitedly and a smirk and Kakuzu and Sai chuckled. They left the room and coincidentally ran into Sakura, who blushed and smiled  
"Hi guys~" she said and Kakuzu sighed, irritated  
"Let's get one thing straight, there is nothing going on between me and Hidan, and never will" Kakuzu said trying so hard to mask his sadness. Hidan, behind Kakuzu, had wide eyes and looked down in sadness. And next to him, Sai caught it all even the sadness in lurking somewhere deep in Kakuzu's voice  
The three were walking home in silence  
'…something's up' Sai thought  
'I knew it. Why would he ever love a loudmouth idiot like me?' Hidan thought  
'I know it's hard for me to accept it, but there will never be anything between us, even if I want to' Kakuzu thought  
'I should just give up' Both Hidan and Kakuzu thought at the same time.  
They got to the house and Sai settled in  
Later that afternoon, Kakuzu was getting ready to leave  
"I'll be back later, need to see Pein" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded  
"Ok, see you later" Hidan said in his not usual tone and Kakuzu shrugged and left  
Hidan sighed as he heard the front door close and sat on the couch next to Sai  
"Sai, is this how you felt when I told you I didn't love you anymore?" Hidan asked tearing up  
"Wh-what?" Sai asked confused  
"I-I knew Kakuzu would never love me back, but it hurt like hell when he said it at the hospital" Hidan said and tears started pouring from his eyes  
"H-Hidan"  
"I-I don't know how anyone could ever love me" Hidan said  
"Shut up. I loved you; I still do, and always will" Sai said and Hidan smiled  
"Th-thanks…Sai" Hidan said putting his head on Sai's shoulder  
"Hidan don't give up on him just yet" Sai said  
"B-but-"  
"No buts. Don't. Give. Up."  
"O-Ok" Hidan said smiling  
With Kakuzu, he walked to Pein's house and talked to him  
"Pein, Sai's better… and Hidan took him back. I-I don't know what to do" Kakuzu said and Pein looked at him shocked as they were sitting on Pein's bed  
"Kakuzu…"  
Kakuzu put his hand on his forehead  
"How was I stupid enough to think anyone could love an ugly monster like me?" Kakuzu asked and Pein slapped him on the cheek, stunning Kakuzu  
"Don't talk Like that! There is always someone out there for everyone" Pein explained and Kakuzu smiled and put a hand to his stinging cheek  
"You're probably right…but never go around slapping other guys' faces; people might just mistake you for being gay"  
"Sh-shut up…" Pein half yelled, blushing deeply  
"Well, I should head back home" Kakuzu said standing up and started walking to the door, but was stopped by Pein grabbing his wrist  
"Kakuzu…one more thing. Don't. Give. Up. On. Hidan" Pein said and Kakuzu left  
'Don't give up huh? Right Don't give up' Kakuzu thought on the walk home  
What Kakuzu didn't know was at the exact same time Hidan was thinking the same thing.  
That night, Sai was on the couch getting ready for bed, Hidan sitting next to him and  
Sai sighed in relaxation. Kakuzu in the shower  
"God, this couch is actually more comfortable than the hospital bed" Sai said lying down. Hidan got up and kissed Sai on the forehead  
"Thanks for being here for me and accepting my feelings towards Kakuzu" Hidan said and Sai blushed  
"No problem…"  
"Goodnight Sai"  
"Goodnigh-" Sai said, stopping his sentence as he realized something  
"Hidan if there is only 1 couch and 1 bed, then where are you sleeping huh?" Sai asked in a knowing tone and a smirk. Hidan blushed  
"…I think you know the answer to that" Hidan said and Sai started laughing and Hidan said nothing and started walking to the room  
"Goodnight Hidan, have fun~" Sai teased  
"Fuck you"  
"You should say that to Kakuzu, Hidan, not me" Sai teased again and Hidan blushed  
"D-damn you"  
"Hahaha, goodnight" Sai said falling to sleep with a smirk and Hidan sighed in irritation and walked to the room and waited for Kakuzu to come in  
Minutes later, Kakuzu got in the room and ready for bed. Once Kakuzu lay on the bed, Hidan laid down as well. Kakuzu opened the book he was reading the night before and started reading from the page he book marked  
"Kakuzu, are you sure you're ok with Sai staying here for 3 more days?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed putting the book down.  
"Yeah it's fine" Kakuzu said "night"  
Kakuzu turned off the light  
"Ok, just making sure… goodnight"  
Sunday afternoon came and Sai was there alone, as Hidan and Kakuzu went to the grocery store for food and other things, for Sai, since he can't get in his house.  
Sai was on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rang three times and stopped and rang two more times. That was a code, which Kakuzu taught Hidan and Sai to learn. The code was that if their friends came over they would know it's them. Sai got up and walked over to the door and answered it  
"…Sai what are you doing here?" Pein asked  
"Hey Pein, come in" Sai said and let Pein inside and they went to the couch and sat down  
"So why are you here again and where is Kakuzu or Hidan?"  
"They went to the grocery store, oh and I'm here because I'm homebound until the day my brother gets back from his trip Tuesday. And I can't actually get in my house"  
"Oh…so how are you feeling?" Pein asked and Sai smiled  
"I'm fine, nothing hurts"  
"That's good, how's Hidan doing?"  
"Hidan…hum…I really don't know. Hidan did blame himself for what I did, and he fell in love with someone who doesn't seem to love him back" Sai said "So I have no clue, plus he changes his moods so easily"  
"Wait what? But didn't he take you back?" Pein asked confused, confusing Sai who had wide eyes  
"What? No he didn't" Sai said  
"But, how do you feel about that?" Pein asked and Sai blinked  
"Wow…uh you a psychiatrist or what?" Sai asked  
"What n-" Pein started  
"That or gay" Sai said bluntly and Pein blushed  
"God damnit every damn time! No I'm NOT gay" Pein said  
"hum…sorry… but you look it"  
"I have a girlfriend, GIRLfriend, god" Pein said and Sai smiled  
"Ok I believe you, and I feel fine about Hidan loving someone else" Sai said laying down looking to the ceiling  
"Really? Don't you still love him?"  
"Yes of course I do. I'm still madly in love with him, but he could only offer friendship right now, and I would be a fool to pass that up"  
"Ah…"  
"But who told you Hidan took me back?"  
"Oh…Kakuzu did"  
"Well…he's the one Hidan loves" Sai said  
"…WHAT!?" Pein yelled  
"Yeah… don't tell anyone I said that" Sai said  
"Ok…but that love isn't actually one-sided" Pein said and Sai sat up with wide eyes  
"Really? So Kakuzu loves Hidan back?" Sai asked and Pein nodded  
"That's amazing! I'm happy for them" Sai said grinning "but Kakuzu said that there was nothing going on between them and never will" Sai finished  
"Well Kakuzu thought Hidan took you back, so he's sad"  
"And it made Hidan sad… I'm always causing Hidan pain without meaning to" Sai said looking down and Pein shook his head  
"It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Hidan was sad because of what you did last time" Pein said "It'll make him in a really unstable state if you think of doing that again" Pein finished  
"I know…but what can we do?"  
"I don't know"  
A huge grin appeared on Sai's face and Pein smirked  
"What's with that grin?"  
"I have an idea for a plan" Sai said  
"What type of plan?"  
"To get those two together"


	17. Chapter 17

Hidan and Kakuzu walked in yelling and glaring at one another.  
"You ass hole!"  
Hidan set the plastic bags on the table and stormed off down the hall. "Hi Hidan…" Pein said.  
"Fuck off." He said with a huff.  
Pein jolted at Hidan's words. He shot a glance at Kakuzu and walked over to him. Pain placed a hand on kakuzu's shoulder and let out a sigh. "You will never get him to love you if you act like that…"  
"Pein…"  
Pein razed his hands and walked back into the kitchen. "I know I know."

The night when by very slow, in the hole time pein was there he called Deidara and itachi over to try and talk Hidan into coming out of the room he had locked himself in. but no matter how much Deidara pleaded Hidan would not bug.  
"Hidan please, un…" Deidara pleaded. "What is wrong? Talk to me, un…."  
There was a long pause till the door cracked open, Deidara and itachi slipped in and shut the door behind them. Kakuzu grunted and sat in a chair. "He is such a drama queen."

Pein and Sai shot each other a glance, and then shrugged. "You can't really say that…why is he so mad?" pain mumbled. Sai looked over at Kakuzu who sank deeper in anger, "I don't like spending money…this is stupid he over reacted okay just drop it…" he stood from his chair and walked down the hall to the room Hidan had isolated himself in. he knocked lightly on the door then waited for a response.  
"Who is it un?"  
"It's me…I want to talk to Hidan…"  
He then herd hushed voices in the room, then it grew silent just when Kakuzu was going to speak the door opened slowly. Deidara and itachi slipped out, just as Kakuzu was going in itachi stopped him.  
"Kakuzu…choose your words wisely." The raven haired boy said then disappeared around the corner. Kakuzu sighed and stepped in closing the door gently. He looked at Hidan whose eyes were glued to the floor, his silver hair falling in front of his face. His eyes red…from crying? Kakuzu moved slowly over to Hidan's side. The boy's gaze never left the flour. Kakuzu sat next to the younger boy and placed his arm around his hips. "I'm sorry Hidan…I just didn't know…how to answer that…question…" Hidan looked up at Kakuzu with a blank look across his face.

Back in the living room the others chattered quietly. Pain told Deidara and itachi about their plan to get Hidan and Kakuzu together. Deidara was up for it but itachi was a bit worried.  
"Come on itachi…" pein whispered harshly.  
"But pein, we should let it be and let them decide when the time is right…"  
Pein grunted then smiled. "We…are just giving them a push…that's all." He grinned deeper.  
Itachi sighed and leaned back in his spot. "Fine but I will have no part in it…"  
"That's fine un." Deidara whispered. "But don't tell them…"  
"I won't."  
"Good…"pein said. "We start tomorrow…with part one."

The night went by fast Hidan finely came out of the room and cooked dinner for everyone. After they all left Hidan, Sai, and Kakuzu where left. Kakuzu said he was tired and slipped into the room. Hidan cleaned the dishes and table. "Hidan…"sai whispered. Hidan looked up and walked over sitting next to him.  
"what?"  
"night…"  
Hidan smiled and turned the light off, then stood from his seat and set sai's pillow on the couch. "Night Sai…"  
Hidan was reluctant to open the door to the room kakuzu and he shared. He turned the knob slowly and slipped into the room. kakuzu was sitting up in the bed trading his book. Hidan was silent as he climbed into the bed. kakuzu never took his eyes off his book, then he turned to look at Hidan. "Hidan...it's fine...I'm not mad...and I'm sorry..."  
Hidan looked up and shook his head. "I know...but I over reacted...I mean it was a stupid question." kakuzu set his book down and smiled. "Haha...no it was not hidan...goodnight..." he turned the light off and pulled the covers up.  
Hidan jumped on top of kakuzu hugging him. "Good night~ Kuzu..."  
Kakuzu sighed and patted hidan on the head. For now why not take all the attention from hidan that he could get.

Sai, kakuzu and Hidan entered the school. Sai got stopped by a bunch of people asking if he was okay. Other than that there whole day was dedicated to the school play. Sai was assigned music, all he had to do was hit buttons.  
Hidan laid back in his seat looking over his lines he looked up sensing someone standing over him. He turned to see konan and three other girls. "Hello Hidan…"  
"Um…hello…konan…may I help…you?"  
Konan just smiled and nodded. "Yes."  
The next thing Hidan knew was he was being dragged out of the room by his feet by girls holding fabric, and papers. Hidan cried for help but no one did anything but watch him be dragged to his touchier.  
About half an hour later Hidan was being pushed into the class room. "Konan…please don't do this to me!"  
"Oh stop your wining you big baby."  
Kakuzu and the others turned to look at Hidan. Kakuzu let out a blush, Hidan was in a Wight over cote with bunny ears on it, and a red dress like outfit under neath. And holding the cote together was a bright clock attached to a chain.  
"W-w-why are you all looking at me like that?" Hidan mumbled pulling his shoulders in.  
Pein laughed and said something smart like 'why can't we?'. Zetzu smiled "You look really good 'curves in all the right spots.'" Zetzu chuckled and elbowed Kakuzu in the ribs. "Well? 'complement him you baka'."  
Kakuzu blinked and opened his mouth and smiled. "You look very…cute…." Hidan blushed looking down trying to hide himself.  
Pain leaned in and whispered into sai's ear "Part one down, we move to part two."  
Just as hidan was going to say something Tobi came running into the room. "Look, look. Tobi is a door!" kakuzu's eye twitched as he looked at the masked teen. His head was placed where the door knob would be. Deidara tried to hold in his laugh as the others said nothing. "What? Tobi is a door…"  
Konan nodded and smiled. "Yes it's very cute."  
"Yah!" Tobi jumped up and down as he ran around the room. Hidan was twisting his body and then looked at konan. "Why am I in a dress?"  
"Because it's what I wanted to put you in, I mean for a boy you have very nice curves."  
"Ugh.." he said. "Why does this only happen to me…"  
Konan walked over to Kakuzu and grabbed his arm. "Come along Kakuzu your turn." Everyone just watched as the blue haired teen dragged him out the room. They stood there, just waiting for Kakuzu to show up.

Moments later Kakuzu was being pushed into the room. Hidan blushed at the sight, he was in a long sleeved shirt with stripes on it, a hat with the same pattern as the shirt but it had cat ears in it.  
"There." Konan said with a sigh. "Now we just have to take your mask off." She reached to swipe his mask but he ducked and moved away.  
"No!" he said his answer filled with venom, and made everyone jump, everyone but hidan and sai. They looked at him a little suspicious and moved closer. But he backed away, with every step they took.  
"Stop it Kakuzu!" Pein yelled. "We want to know what wrong."  
Kakuzu shook his head. "No…you will get scared of me."  
Hidan clenched his fist and felt himself get hot. "Kakuzu we would never judge you, you know that." Konan said softly.  
"No…just…just drop it…" he said looking away. "I have seen many people's reaction before…why would yours be any different?"  
"BECAUSE WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" everyone turned to look at hidan, he was mad and looked as if he would cry. "WHY SHOULD YOU BLOCK YOUR SELF OFF FROM US? SOME OF US MAY BE TAKEN BACK BUT WE WOULD NEVER HATE YOU OR BE SCARED OF YOU!"  
Kakuzu looked at hidan in shock. "H-hidan…"  
Hidan looked up from the grounded and walked closer to Kakuzu. "Kakuzu…there is no need to be this way…some people may look and stair, or point but…why should you care what others think of you…all you should care about is that your friends will except you…for just being you…and if they don't well…they were never your friend to begin with." Hidan smiled as he reached up and touched kakuzu's mask.  
Kakuzu let him slide the mask off of his face. He closed his eyes not wanting to see there facieses. He only then opened his eyes when he heard Deidara speak. "That's all un? What's so wrong with it?" he looked at all his friends, the where smiling. He looked over at sai and remembered he saw them before. He sighed and smiled.  
"See…" Sasori started. "We would never judge you."  
Kakuzu relaxed and looked over at Hidan who hugged him gently. "We all love you kuzu…because we are family after all…"


	18. Chapter 18

Deidara smiled at Kakuzu and Kakuzu looked at him confused  
"What?" Kakuzu asked  
"Well now you look more like the Cheshire Cat un" Deidara said and let out a chuckle and Kakuzu smiled  
"Is that so?" Kakuzu asked and everyone laughed  
Deidara was about to say something when Tobi glomped him  
"SEMPAAAAAAAAIIII"  
Deidara struggled under Tobi's grip  
"What is it Tobi un? LET go!" Deidara said and Tobi let go and smiled  
"Can you please help me with my lines, since my character, the door, is only in the part with you?"  
Deidara sighed  
"Later Tobi"  
"Oh by the way" Sai said walking to Kakuzu and Hidan  
"What Hidan said; goes for me as well" Sai said "I already knew about your stitching Kakuzu, so-"  
"What!? You knew? How?" Kakuzu asked totally stunned and Sai grinned and put a hand on Kakuzu's shoulder and a hand on Hidan's shoulder  
"I knew for a long time…since you and Hidan-" Sai said and got cut off by the wide eyed boys pushing him to the wall and clamped their hands on his mouth. The two blushed slightly  
"SHUT UP Sai! Never, we mean NEVER speak of that again, DO YO HEAR?!" Hidan and Kakuzu yelled in unison and Sai smirked and nodded. Hidan and Kakuzu finally let him go and Kakuzu sighed and looked at everyone with shocked faces  
"What?"  
"Since you and Hidan what, un?" Deidara asked and said two blushed deeply  
"N-nothing" Kakuzu said  
"We'll ask Sai later" Pein whispered in Deidara's ear and he nodded and Itachi growled slightly at that.  
Hidan, after the blushed subsided, looked to Kakuzu with a confused face  
"Kakuzu…I thought you told me you told me you showed our friends your scars?" Kakuzu said  
"Well yeah… Pein knows… we grew up together and our childhood friends were the ones I showed….but they ended up moving out of the country or ended up dying" Kakuzu said and Pein nodded and Konan looked to him  
"You never told me?"  
"It's not my thing to tell its Kakuzu's, I had to keep it a secret" Pein said  
"And I never told him to keep it a secret" Kakuzu said and Kisame smiled  
"Wow…uh no STRAIT guy would be willing to keep a secret" Kisame joked and everyone laughed as Pein's face turned red  
"Oh shut the fuck up"  
"I'm wondering hunny, are you gay?" Konan asked and Pein looked to her with wide eyes  
"Now you too? GOD! I'm your boyfriend!" Pein yelled and Konan chuckled and kissed him on the lips  
"Yeah I know, I was just kidding, silly" Konan said  
"Good thing"  
After that scene Hidan looked back to Kakuzu  
"I'm sorry for bringing that topic up, making you say your friends are gone…" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him and sighed. Kakuzu then gently caressed Hidan's cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb  
"You don't need to apologize; you didn't know, and friends like you are always better" Kakuzu said and realized what he was doing and saw the blush on Hidan's face. Kakuzu blushed as well and withdrew his hand  
"S-sorry" Kakuzu mumbled out and Hidan slowly nodded in shock  
'He hates this, but god…I wish I could do that again, but he'll hate me if I do' Kakuzu thought  
'..H-he doesn't know what he was doing. God I wish he could do that again, it felt so good, his hand against my face'  
Their friend looked at them shocked and Deidara smirked  
"Kakuzu and Hidan sitting in a tree un~" Deidara sang out and chuckled  
"K.I.S.S.I… uh…" Tobi started  
"N Tobi" Zetsu helped him out  
"G~" Tobi finished and Kakuzu and Hidan blushed deeply  
"Shut up!" Hidan and Kakuzu yelled.  
Pein smirked and whispered into Sai's ear  
"Part 2 down"  
"On to part 3" Sai said softly and Itachi growled and walked out of the room. Kisame smiled nervously  
"I'll see if he's alright" Kisame said leaving the room after his raven haired boyfriend  
Kisame looked around and saw Itachi walking down the hallway and ran after him  
"Itachi wait" Kisame said grabbing Itachi's wrist  
"Kisame, I hate it"  
"Hate what?" Kisame asked confused  
"How they could do that to them, why not just tell them?"  
"Well, it's not our job to tell them, that has to be up to them" Kisame said and grinned "And come on it, it's not that bad, I mean that's how we got together isn't it?" Kisame asked  
"…Yes" Itachi mumbled "But the things they did…were bad…embarrassing, and-" Itachi said but got cut off by Kisame kissing him lightly  
"Yeah I know, but Itachi wasn't it worth it?"  
Itachi smiled and hugged Kisame  
"Of course"  
"Trust me, those two would be a lot happier together, Pein and the rest just want their happiness. They mean good, even if their ideas are immoral" Kisame said and Itachi nodded

Right after Itachi and Kisame left the teacher came in and looked around confused  
"Ok, what are you two wearing?" the teacher asked pointing to Kakuzu and Hidan, who blushed  
"Uh… the costumes for our parts" Kakuzu said and looked to Hidan and blushed slightly  
"Oh ok then, they're great Konan. You did a magnificent job" the teacher said and Konan smiled  
"Thanks" Konan said  
"It's time to go over our lines, by heart, to see if you know them by heart" the teacher said and Hidan raised his hand  
"Yes Hidan?"  
"Can I go change my outfit?"  
"Why you look adorable?"  
Hidan blushed  
"I'm kinda uncomfortable wearing a dress"  
"Ok, make it quick"  
"Will do" Hidan said and ran out of the classroom

Minutes later, Kisame and Itachi decided to walk back to the classroom and saw Hidan was gone and walked to their seats, next to their friends  
"Where did Hidan go?" Kisame asked  
"He went to change in his regular clothes a couple of minutes ago" Konan said and Itachi had wide eyes  
"Exactly where?" Itachi asked feeling something was wrong  
"R-room B13, down the hall, why?" Konan asked nervously and Itachi looked at Kisame with an uneasy look and Kisame did too  
"What's wrong?" Sasori asked  
"Well, you see me and Itachi came down that hallway and been next to that room, we didn't see Hidan anywhere near there" Kisame said and Itachi nodded and Kakuzu and Sai looked at the two, frozen and Sai began to shake and Kakuzu looked at him  
"..W-we for-forgot something….Akise" Sai said shakily and everyone froze. Kakuzu stood up from his seat and started walking towards the door and Sai got up and stopped him  
"Kakuzu no need to jump to conclusions" Sai said with slight panic in his voice  
Kakuzu sighed and pushed Sai away  
"You're thinking the same thing" Kakuzu said and Sai looked down  
Pein walked to him  
"He's fine" Pein said  
"Says you! You weren't there; h-he was willing to give up with Akise because of what he said regarding to Sai's…coma" Kakuzu said and Sai had wide eyes  
"Damn him" Sai said "using someone's weakness like that to his advantage"  
Kakuzu sighed and left with Sai following  
"Sai be careful, I mean you're not supposed to be here remember" Kakuzu said and Sai sighed and nodded remembering he needed to be homebound  
"I'll go this way, you go that way" Sai said and they went separate ways in search of Hidan  
Meanwhile~  
"Akise!" Hidan yelled as he was being pulled into a bathroom  
"heh heh" Akise pushed Hidan to the ground  
"Stop!" Hidan said but Akise didn't listen and got on top of him and took out handcuffs from his back pocket. Hidan had wide eyes  
"N-No!" Hidan yelled starting to call for help  
"It's no use. This is part of the school no one uses anymore, so no one will interrupt again" Akise said as he handcuffed Hidan's hands together to a pole in the middle of the room.  
"N-no! Please DON'T!" Hidan yelled pulling his arms trying to escape but it didn't work. Akise smirked and pulled off the hoodie Hidan was wearing, which was the costume he was wearing and started kissing his neck. That made Hidan close his eyes tight  
"N-no…"  
"Shut up" Akise mumbled on Hidan's neck and looked Hidan up and down  
"You look so fucking hot in a dress" Akise said and Hidan growled  
"Shut the hell up before I-" Hidan started but stopped when he felt a hand on his thigh heading upwards. Hidan started to struggle to get free but his efforts weren't good enough to break free  
"STOP!"  
Hidan was the type of person that talk's big but wasn't that strong, but when Akise touched his member Hidan grew strength. Hidan kicked Akise hard, so hard that it sent him flying across the room  
"God damnit I fucking said fucking stop you mother fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled and the strength disappeared when he heard an evil chuckle, and now Hidan grew nervous  
"Who knew you grew some damn courage" Akise said  
Hidan bit his lip in fear and thought of something and pulled his arms down as far as they could because of the pole and tried to reach for his cell phone in his back pocket.  
Hidan saw that Akise was getting up and started dusting himself off  
'Sh-shit! Hurry up Damnit!' Hidan yelled in panic in his mind and he finally got his phone  
'Finally… now' Hidan thought and was texting Kakuzu, blindly, but that wasn't a problem since he knew his phone perfectly.  
Akise went to Hidan and grabbed his chin and leaned close  
"But you grew courage the wrong time Hime-Chan, now I will do it harder. You haven't seen what I'm capable of" Akise said starting to kiss Hidan's jaw line and started biting it. Hidan groaned and typed another word and pushed send on his cell phone  
'Pl-please get this Kakuzu' Hidan thought and Akise started biting Hidan's neck making him try to kick him again. But Akise held Hidan's legs down  
"Not again Hime-Chan" Akise said and Hidan cursed under his breath making Akise smirk and chuckle. Then Akise slid his hand back into the position it was before Hidan kicking him and Hidan had a few tears form  
"Stop!"  
"Why?"  
"this is rape"  
"Didn't stop me before"  
Meanwhile Kakuzu was looking everywhere for Hidan even ran into Sai a few times  
"Shit where is he?" Kakuzu asked and heard and felt his phone vibrate and he took it out and looked at the collar id and had wide eyes  
'Text from Hidan'  
Kakuzu looked at the text and it read 'Old bthrm'  
"Old bathroom?" Kakuzu asked out loud, confused about the text and then it finally clicked  
"The bathroom in the old part of the school" Kakuzu said and texted Sai where Hidan was and ran the way to the old part of the school. Once Kakuzu reached the bathroom he saw Hidan chained to a pole and Akise's hand where it shouldn't be.  
"Get the fuck off of him!"  
Akise and Hidan looked to the door  
"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled in joy and Akise rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed  
"What again? Why the hell do you always ruin-" Akise started and got interrupted being pushed to the wall with force by Kakuzu and pinned him there  
"because he is my friend and he deserves than having a rapist creep like you stalk him!" Kakuzu said and Akise started laughing  
"Hahaha that's good" Akise said and Kakuzu punched him in the gut, hard enough to send him to the ground unconscious  
"Never come near any of us again!" Kakuzu said and searched his pants for the key to the handcuffs and Sai came  
"I'm here" Sai said and looked to Akise "nice job"  
"thanks, here" Kakuzu tossed the key to Sai and Sai unlocked the cuffs from Hidan's wrists and tossed them to Kakuzu  
"bound him with these"  
"Ok"  
Kakuzu bound him and turned around to Hidan and saw him rub his wrists and saw the slight teeth marks  
"Are you ok Hidan?" Kakuzu asked walking over to him and Hidan let out a few tears and nodded  
"Thank Jashin you got my text" Hidan said hugging Kakuzu. Kakuzu was shocked from the hug but hugged back  
"I'm glad you're safe" Kakuzu mumbled and Sai smiled at the scene  
"Me too Hidan" Sai said and Kakuzu unwillingly let go of Hidan  
"We need to go back" Kakuzu said and the two nodded. They three went back to the classroom, after changing from their costumes and got scolded by the teacher for leaving for a long period of time and spent the rest of class doing their lines and stuff.  
Rest of school went fast and the gang met up and Sai smiled  
"You guys want to go bolling Saturday?" Sai asked and the rest of the gang had excitement written over their faces  
"Yes" Everyone said  
"Tobi loves bolling~!" Tobi yelled loud and Deidara held his ears  
"Tobi un, quiet!"  
"sowwy"  
Everyone started laughing at that scene and Kakuzu, Hidan and Sai decided to return home. On the walk home Sai was thinking about something  
"You guys feel that you forgot something?" Sai asked and the other two had to think and shrugged  
"nope"  
Elsewhere in a certain bathroom~  
Somebody! HELP! I'm Stuck in here! Help! Anybody! Damn them to hell for leaving me here!" Akise was struggling to get free from the handcuffs that cuffed him to the pole  
The next day, in Science Akise tapped Hidan's shoulder  
"thanks for leaving me back there" Akise said and Hidan had wide eyes and looked to Kakuzu  
"That's what we forgot!" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled  
"At least it wasn't anything bad" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed hard  
Saturday came and Hidan and the rest got to the bolling alley. Hidan sighed and realized something  
"I don't have any money…So I guess I'll just have to watch" Hidan said  
"Wait Hidan…" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him  
"Hmm?"  
"I-I'll pay for you…" Kakuzu said and everyone's eyes widened hearing that  
"Wh-what?" Hidan asked in pure shock  
"I'll pay for you" Kakuzu said again  
"But you said you hate paying for stuff"  
Kakuzu glared at Hidan  
"Do you want to play or not?"  
"Y-yes, but why are you?" Hidan asked  
"Because"  
"Because what?"  
"Because because"  
"…Whatever, jackass" Hidan said with a smile on his face  
"Jerk" Kakuzu replied with a smile as well  
Sai sat next to Pein, who was getting his bolling shoes on  
"You not playing Sai?" Pein asked  
"No, I broke all of my arms and legs and they're not fully healed yet" Sai said and Pein nodded and looked to Kakuzu paying for Hidan and Hidan hugging him  
"Heh, not really part of the plan, but hey" Pein whispered to Sai and Itachi overheard that and was sitting next to Pein  
"You guys aren't going to embarrass them as you did me and Kisame, are you?" Itachi asked  
"What?" Pein asked shocked  
"You embarrassed me and Kisame getting us together" Itachi said and his mind flashed back to one of the most embarrassing days of his life  
Flashback~  
Kisame and the gang were sitting in the auditorium of their junior high school, as did everyone in the school. They were watching a debate between Itachi and Kidd to become the next school president. Itachi never wanted to do this but he was forced to by Pein Konan and Sasori. He was reading what he wrote with Konan the week before and was just reading it without thinking and one line came up…  
"I'm in love with Kisame" Itachi said and grew wide eyed and had a blush that crept up on his cheeks. And as he looked around to see everyone either laughing, too stunned to do anything, or 'eeeking'  
Itachi then looked to the back of the room, hoping not to see Kisame but he did. Kisame was just staring at the raven haired boy shocked with wide eyes too. Itachi had tears form and looked down  
"I-I withdraw" Itachi mumbled and started to run out of the room as the principal announced that Kidd won by default.  
In the back of the room, Kisame was still shocked and heard Konan speak  
"I told you it would work" Konan said to Pein and Pein nodded. Kisame suddenly stood up from his seat, scaring his friends. Kisame glared at Konan  
"How the hell could you do that!?" Kisame asked and ran out of the room to find Itachi and found him in a nearby bathroom sobbing  
"Itachi?" Kisame asked walking further to Itachi  
"Kisame…go away"  
"But"  
"Go away…please" Itachi said shocking Kisame because Itachi never says 'please'  
"but Ita-" Kisame said getting closer to Itachi and put a hand on his shoulder but Itachi shook him off  
"I DON'T need your pity" Itachi said  
"But Itachi I love you too" Kisame said and Itachi looked up at him with a blank expression  
"N-no you don't" Itachi said but then felt a pair of lips on his in a gentle kiss  
"Believe me Ita"  
Itachi smiled and nodded and said a quick 'I do'  
"But who-?" Itachi started  
"Konan" Kisame said "and Pein"  
"Damn them" Itachi said  
"I'll never forgive them" Kisame said wiping Itachi's loose tears away and Itachi nodded placing his lips on Kisame's  
"Me neither"  
End~  
"Oh right" Pein said and Itachi was silent  
"And you did forgive me and Pein huh?" Konan asked  
"…never is a long time" Itachi said and Pein and Konan and Sai chuckled  
""And Itachi so what if we do embarrass them?" Pein asked and Itachi glared  
"Promise me you won't" Itachi said  
"Can't guarantee that Itachi" Pein said with a hint of evil that said he was going to embarrass the two even if he promises


	19. Chapter 19

The next day was almost the same. They where to work on the play every day for a hole day every day of the week. Hidan was forced to put on his outfit as where the others. All the girls surrounded Tobi and told him how cute his was. Zetsu feeling joules and agitated he pulled Tobi away from the cluster of girls. "What is the matter zetsu-san?"  
"I'm very…" he blushed. "Just come on."  
Tobi laughed and hugged the other boy. "I love you."  
"i…I love you to tobi."

To zetsu It was bad enough that he was a flower for the play. Some girls would even say the same to Hidan and Deidara. They moved into the acting room to work on their lines and so on.  
Right after seen 1 act 2 they all took a 30 minute brake.

Hidan let out a sigh and sat down on a box nearby. "Kuzu!" he shouted.  
Kakuzu turned and walked over to the younger boy. "What?" he said slowly.  
Pein and konan moved closer as Kakuzu stopped a few feet away from hidan. Hidan stood from his spot and walked a little closer to Kakuzu. "Want to get lunch with me?" he asked.  
Before Kakuzu could reply, pein shoved Kakuzu in to hidan. Their lips locking for a moment till Kakuzu pulled away. He wiped around to see no one around him. He turned back over to hidan who had wide eyes and was blushing very deep. "Ka-ku-zu?"  
Kakuzu just looked down and shook his head. "Yah, I will get lunch with you…" hidan smiled grabbing kakuzu's and pulling him out of the room.

Pein laughed in a nearby corner just rolling on the flour. "Hahaha…oh and that was priceless…did you see the look in his face? Hahaha!"  
Itachi just huffed and crossed his arms. "This is very unpleasant to watch." He huffed again and walked off the stage.  
"Itachi…" Kisame yelled after him. "Pein try to do it less around itachi…I mean he has a point…" he said and walked off.  
Pein looked down at his feet in thought. "Yah I know…but I don't want my friend to suffer…anymore…"  
Konan looked over at her boyfriend, and scanned his face. She sighed and placed a hand on his back. She knew how much Kakuzu and pein relied on one another. They grew up in the streets and had to make a living for themselves. They only relied on the ones closest to them. And she knew he only wanted his best friend to live a happy life, to know someone loved him for who he was and not how he looked.  
Pein wiped a tear from his eye and walked off the stage taking a seat in a neer by chair. Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara where standing around him.  
"Itachi…I know you…have every right to be upset with what I am doing…" he dried his eyes and looked up at the raven haired boy. "But all I want is for Kakuzu…my friend…my family…to be happy…if you think about it…when your truly happy…there is no need to hold that grudge against a person who just gave you a push from the starting line…" he stopped and raised from his seat. "And now that you have someone who loves you…and need's you…it seems so worth it…you know nothing of me and kakuzu's past..."  
Pein clenched his fist and pushed past itachi yelling back at him. "So don't tell me what's right and wrong for him!" Itachi looked down, angrier at himself for yelling at pein, when he knew what he was doing the whole time.

Hidan smiled and sat across from Kakuzu. Who seemed to be uneasy, and shifted in his seat. Hidan let out a frown and spoke. "What is wrong kuzu?"

Kakuzu lifted his head and looked at hidan. "I'm sorry, this shit always seems to happen…I…I'm sorry that I kissed you…" hidan smiled with a little sympathy in his expression.  
"Kakuzu…I think…I should tell you something…and I know you might hate me…but…" hidan passed and looked up at Kakuzu who seemed to be more interested in what he was going to say. "I…really like you a lot…"

Kakuzu eyes widened and his mouth opened. Hidan looked away from his gaze and closed his eye's.  
"Hidan…I thought you were going back out with Sai?" he said softly. "when I was walking back into the room…I heard you say you loved…him…"  
Hidan looked over at Kakuzu a little more relived. "No…I told you I can't go back out with him…I mean I do love him…but more like a sibling." Hidan smiled and stood up. "Sorry…I know you don't feel the same about me…you made that very clear…back at the clinic…I...I'm sorry…" Hidan dashed for the door only to be stopped and pined to the wall. He felt an all too familiar felling press against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Kakuzu kissing him. Hidan slowly kissed back. Kakuzu pulled back and pulled hidan into an embrace. "I do feel the same." His grip tightened around hidan. Hidan smiled resting his head on kakuzu's muscular shoulder and relaxing into kakuzu's hold.  
They both pulled away from one another looking at one another for some time. And walked back to the stage.

Kakuzu looked around and saw pein sitting in a chair in a corner. "Waite here Hidan…I'm going to talk to pein."  
Hidan nodded and said. "I'm going to see what's up with itachi…"  
They split and went to check on their friends.

"Pein?" Kakuzu moved slowly over to his friend. The boy looked up, his eyes were red and his cheeks a blush color. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Pein smiled and waved his hand.  
"Nothing don't bother…how was lunch?"  
Kakuzu blushed and looked away averting his friends gaze. "Um…good…um…hidan…and I are going out…now…I thought he was going back out with Sai…but I got that wrong…" Pein shot from his seat and glommed the poor surprised boy to the floor. "P-pein, please…get off…"  
Pein helped his friend up and they stood there for some time till pein burst out laughing. "Wow took you to sometime…"  
"Oh shut it ass hole."

Hidan moved to Itachi's side tapping him on his shoulder. "What did I miss to make every one so melancholy?" he smiled gently.  
Itachi sighed and looked up at hidan. "I was told not to tell you anything…but I am going to…"  
Kisame slapped his hand over his boyfriend's mouth only to be bitten. He snatched his hand away and waved it back and forth. He looked wide eyed at itachi. Kisame sat back down and knew he would not be able to change the young boy's mined.  
Hidan took a seat next to the boy and lessened. "Well…" he started. "Pein and the others are trying to hook you and Kakuzu together…me I think you two should work it out on your own…and –"  
"Itachi…" Hidan interrupted. "Me and Kakuzu are going out though…"  
"WHEN?!" both itachi and Kisame shouted.  
"Just…like 5 minutes ago…"  
Itachi hugged hidan and smiled. "I'm happy for you."  
Hidan laughed and walked up to the stage. "Thank you…im kind of shocked…myself…I thought he hated me…"

Hidan grabbed kakuzu's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Hoping this life would never end, and this feeling he loved so much…from bring loved by the one he loved…but there are going to be some bumps in the road.


	20. Chapter 20

News of Kakuzu and Hidan got around school super fast, because Kidd overheard the two get together and was spreading it around like the plague. Once he told Akise, he flipped  
"No"  
"No, what?" Kidd asked confusedly  
"No, I'm not letting this go as easily as I did when I found out that Sai and you were going out, oh no" Akise said with an evil smirk, seeming like he was talking to Hidan, but not. Bystanders, including Kidd, were frozen in fear noticing the evil tone to Akise's voice, but they really didn't pay attention to what he was actually saying.  
After school the gang was hanging out at the park closest to the school, next to the largest tree there. All couples were cuddling together, 'cept Sasori and Deidara, since they are still in the closet. Tobi and Zetsu were up in the tree, on a large branch  
"Zetsu you know you don't need to be jealous of anyone who comes near Tobi because, you're the only one for Tobi" Tobi said and Zetsu smiled pulling the masked boy closer  
"Thanks Tobi,** sorry for the jealousy"**  
The two looked down at the others. Konan smiled, looking at Kakuzu and Hidan making Kakuzu look at her  
"What?" Kakuzu asked  
"Well…It just seems like yesterday you two were fighting and enemies, how did you fall in love?" Konan asked and the rest leaned in closer, curious to know how the two fell in love as well; since the two were quite the opposite. Even Zetsu and Tobi jumped down from the branch and joined the rest.  
"W-we don't know" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded in agreement  
"Well…" Itachi started and everyone adverted their eyes to him  
"I think you two are like Kisame and me" Itachi said and Kisame nodded  
"Yeah, how so?" Kakuzu asked interested into what they were saying  
"We are complete opposites" Kisame said  
"Our love is based on that actually" Itachi said  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hidan asked as he and Kakuzu were confused and Sai looked at the two shocked  
"Don't tell me you never heard the saying 'opposites attract'" Sai said and Kakuzu chuckled noticing the differences about him and Hidan  
"Hmm….I guess you might be right" Kakuzu said and got glomped by Hidan, who kissed him deeply. Kakuzu smirked and pulled Hidan closer, kissing him back. After Hidan broke free, he looked at Sasori and Deidara with a smirk  
"What?" Sasori asked as the smirk kinda freaked the redhead and the blond  
"Well…isn't it about time?" Hidan asked and the two blushed deeply, instantly knowing what Hidan had meant  
"Time? For what?" Kakuzu asked as well as Pein  
"Ask them" Hidan said and everyone looked at the two artists  
"Well?" Konan and Zetsu asked  
Deidara looked at Sasori  
"…Saso-Danna?" Deidara asked and Sasori just gave a simple nod as his answer  
"We're going out un" Deidara said and Sasori grabbed the blonde's hand. Pein bursted with laughter  
"Well…God! It's about time!" Pein said and Deidara blushed  
"Wh-what un?"  
"We all knew you had something for 'Puppet Boy'" Kisame said and everyone nodded, 'cept Hidan  
"Uhm…'Puppet Boy'?" Hidan asked cocking his head to the side innocently and Kakuzu blushed slightly  
'So cute' Kakuzu thought "…that's his nickname" Kakuzu said and Sasori sighed  
"They gave it to me since they found out I like to view art as eternal. Like puppets" Sasori said  
"That and he dressed up as Pinocchio for Halloween once" Kisame said grinning and Sasori blushed  
"..Oh fuck you… I would have wore that damn costume if somebody didn't make me" Sasori said glaring towards Konan  
"Oh you looked adorable in it, even Deidara said you did~ Plus it was a puppet, like your art so don't hold a grudge" Konan said and Sasori grinned  
"Fine"  
"Danna un, there is one thing that is wrong though" Deidara said  
"And what's that?"  
"Well art is supposed to be fleeting like fireworks" Deidara said grinning and Sasori chuckled and shook his head  
"Eternal…brat"  
"Fleeting un"  
"Eternal!"  
"Fleeting!"  
"ENTERNAL!"  
"FLEETING!"  
All the sudden, out of the blue, Sasori pulled Deidara into a passionate kiss. Itachi and Hidan chuckled at the scene  
"It seems we're not the only ones in love, based on differences, huh Itachi?" Hidan asked and Itachi nodded  
"Seems like it" Itachi replied  
"So anyone have any other nicknames?" Hidan asked  
"I call Kisame Fisshu (1) un~" Deidara said smiling and Kisame growled slightly  
"I'm not a fish"  
"Yeah, but you look like one" Sasori said and Kisame blushed  
"You Itachi?" Hidan asked  
"Nirro Metsuki (2)" Itachi mumbled  
"Why is that?"  
"Sometimes when I get angry enough, my eyes turn red" Itachi said and Hidan grinned  
"Sweet~!"  
"I call Dei-Chan Bamu (3), or Touji (4)" Sasori said  
"Bomb or Clay, why?" Hidan asked  
"Well he likes art as Fleeting, and loves making clay sculptures" Konan said  
"Yep un"  
"Hae-wana (5) for Zetsu-San~~" Tobi said "He loves fly traps~"  
"And Tobi's nickname's Haipa-Kassei (6)"  
"Jishaku (7)" Pein said  
"Origami (8)"  
"You Kuzu?"  
"One that only one person in the whole world could call me"  
"Which is?"  
"…Kuzu" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed and glomped him  
"Kuzuuuu~"  
"Calm down Hidan" Kakuzu said chuckling at how cute his uke actually was  
"So, what's my nickname gonna be? Hidan asked grinning  
"Well…what do you like?" Pein asked  
"Kakuzu"  
Pein blushed slightly "I meant other than your boyfriend!"  
"Oh… uh Jashin..."  
"You mean Jashin as in Jashin the God?" Tobi asked and Hidan slowly nodded  
"…Tobi" everyone said  
"Tobi…** How the hell did you know that?"**  
"Well…I don't know" Tobi said giggling  
"ugh…Typical un"  
"Well with that I think your nickname should be Karite (9)" Pein said and Hidan grinned  
"Hell Yeah!"  
"If you want you can call me Inku (10)" Sai said  
A few more minutes of hanging out with friend, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sai decided to return home.  
Hidan sat on the couch, in between Kakuzu (on his right) and Sai (on his left)  
Sai all the sudden had a shock look on his face  
"What day is it?" Sai asked and Kakuzu looked at his phone for the time and date  
"Monday, why?" Kakuzu asked and Sai growled slightly and looked down  
"…Damn him"  
"What?" Hidan asked  
"My damn brother…he was supposed to be here last week" Sai said and Hidan chuckled  
"He seems that way" Hidan said and Sai looked at him confused  
"What do you mean?" Sai asked  
"Well like I said before, Shin visited you at the hospital, but that was two days, after you were emitted" Hidan said  
"And why's that?"  
"He was out of town then" Kakuzu said and Sai sighed  
"Of course he was, he always is. Eh, but oh well, staying here with friend is better" Sai said grinning at Kakuzu and Hidan. All the sudden something hit Kakuzu  
"…Sai, are you really ok with me going out with Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Sai smiled  
"Of course I am, who did you think thought up that plan?" Sai asked and Hidan smirked  
"So it was you"  
"Of course" Sai said  
"What plan?" Kakuzu asked confused  
"Back at the auditorium, after we got together, Itachi told me of the plan that Pein was in on… the plan to get us together" Hidan said looking at Kakuzu, who was shaking his head slightly and sighed  
"Should have known, after all he was the one who helped Kisame and Itachi get together" Kakuzu said  
"Really?" Sai and Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded  
"Hidan, you know we got off lucky" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him  
"And how's that?" Hidan asked  
"In junior high, Pein and the rest embarrassed Itachi so bad, don't even want to think about it" Kakuzu said  
"What happened?" Hidan and Sai asked  
"Something with the school presidential election, and the school found out about Kisame and Itachi's relationship" Kakuzu said and Sai smiled  
"Oh right, I remember now, Itachi told me. He was running for school president when Konan made him say "I love Kisame" in front of the whole school" Sai sand and Kakuzu smirked  
"You're pretty smart you know, Itachi never mentioned things like that to anyone, 'cept Kisame of course"  
"Really?" Sai asked and Kakuzu nodded  
"..So, uhm…Sai… don't you still love Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Sai smiled  
"Of course I do, love is one of the hardest things to get over with" Sai said  
"Then why did you want to get us together?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to Sai, interested in his answer as well as Kakuzu  
"Because, I don't want to see Hidan upset. Him happy makes me happy" Sai said with a big smile and that shocked Hidan  
"..S-Sai"  
"Hum… Hidan?" Sai asked looking to Hidan  
"Yes?"  
"C-can I…Can you please kiss me one more time? If it is ok with you and Kakuzu of course…" Sai said and Hidan looked to Kakuzu, who just nodded and Hidan looked back to Sai  
"Sure" Hidan said before pulling Sai into a kiss, their last ever passionate one, since Hidan is now taken. After the kiss, Sai ran one hand through Hidan's hair and smiled  
"Thanks Hidan, that meant so much to me" Sai said pulling Hidan into a hug and Kakuzu immediately pulled the Jashinist to him  
"Ok that's enough" Kakuzu said while holding Hidan close and half glaring at Sai. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu and started laughing as Sai was grinning  
"Somebody's Jealous~" Hidan said in a teasing tone and Kakuzu blushed  
"Oh shut up"  
"Aww, but you're too cute like that" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him shocked  
"How could you say that? I'm ugly and-" Kakuzu started and Hidan glared at him  
"No you're not"  
"Yes I am, everyone else says so" Kakuzu said  
"Well fuck everyone else who says that! I just happen to like the way you look" Hidan said mumbling out the last part of his sentence, blushed. Kakuzu blushed as well and was pulled into a kiss by Hidan.  
"I love you Kuzu"  
"Love you too"  
Sai, still grinning, heard someone knock at the door and got up  
"I'll get it"  
"No Sai" Hidan said getting up "you need to rest, remember you have 4 broken limbs. I'll get it" Hidan said walking towards the door. Sai sat back down and looked to Kakuzu  
"Hey Kakuzu"  
"Hmm?" Kakuzu asked looking to him  
"There are two things you should know about Hidan. He is the nicest person with friend, but goes crazy with people he hates, with the exception of his father and Akise"  
"Why?"  
"They mentally scarred him for life" Sai said  
"How?"  
"Well Akise, you know. But one day in our old town, when the two of us were going out, he ended up on my doorstep crying" Sai sand and Kakuzu continued to listen  
"…What happened?"  
"His father…Again I have no clue how a father could do this"  
"What did he do?"  
"H-He…" Sai started, hesitating to finish his sentence "H-he raped him"  
"What!? H-How could he…how could…" Kakuzu started  
"I know, Me and Shin asked the same question…Hidan's too afraid of his father to tell anyone, even his mother… I have to thank you for getting him out of that kind of environment" Sai said referring to Hidan moving into his house  
"I would have done something…but then Nowaki would find out about us, and hurt Hidan. He hates homosexuals that much" Sai said  
"…Sai"  
"Take care of him, after being through what he had been through, he deserves better… He's so nice to be treated bad like that. Promise me that you will take good care of him" Sai said and Kakuzu smiled  
"Sai, you know I will" Kakuzu said and Sai grinned  
"Good"  
"What's the next thing?" Kakuzu asked  
"Oh…I almost forgot. You might want to know Hidan's favorite flower is the red rose, meaning 'love'" Sai said grinning and Kakuzu chuckled  
"I'll remember that"  
"SAI!" Hidan yelled "YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!"  
Sai chuckled  
"One more thing he tends to yell"  
"I know that already" Kakuzu said grinning as Hidan and Sai's brother, Shin walked into the living room.  
"Kuzuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Hidan yelled and ran towards Kakuzu  
"Whoa!" Kakuzu said as he got glomped hard and chuckled  
"What did you eat to make you this hyper Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan laughed as he felt Kakuzu's hand on his head  
"I'm just happy to see you" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed  
"You just saw me two minutes ago"  
"So? I'm always happy to see you" Hidan said grinning  
"Ok, ok"  
"GUYS!"  
"…what is it Sai?" Hidan asked  
"I've been trying to get your attention, but you two seemed busy" Sai said grinning and the two blushed  
"What is it?" Kakuzu asked  
"Can you get off of me please?" Sai asked. Kakuzu and Hidan then realized that they were on Sai's lap and blushed slightly and got up  
"S-sorry Sai" Hidan said and Sai laughed  
"Not a problem" Sai said  
Shin looked at the three confused  
"So what's going on here?" Shin asked and Sai looked to him with a big grin  
"Hidan's going out with Kakuzu and me and Hidan are friends again" Sai said and Shin smiled, but it soon disappeared as he saw Sai's broken arms and legs  
"Sai…how could you do this to yourself? I would never do that because of-" Shin started  
"Remember Shin, I'm not blood-related to you ok? I don't have the kind of power to band all emotion like you do" Sai said and Shin sighed and walked to Sai and hugged him  
"You're wrong; I was so worried about you Sai; You're the only family I have left, and I don't want anything to happen to you" Shin said and Hidan nodded  
"Same for me Sai, never do anything like that again" Hidan said and Sai nodded with a few tears in his eyes  
"I won't, I promise. Plus it's not like I have any motive" Sai said  
"Good thing" Hidan, Kakuzu, and Shin said and Sai smiled  
"Sai we should get home" Shin said and Sai glared at him  
"What?"  
"You were supposed to be here six days ago, you know" Sai said and sighed irritated  
"…No, I was supposed to be here tomorrow, Tuesday, remember?"  
"And you neglected to mention the exact date? I thought you were supposed to be here last Tuesday!"  
"Well you neglected to text me if you're at a friend's house, just figured you're here" Shin said  
"Ah touché"  
Hidan and the rest chuckled and Sai got up walking across the living room to the exit with his brother  
"Ok I'm ready to go" Sai said and Shin nodded. Sai looked to Hidan and Kakuzu, smiling and waving bye  
"Bye guys, see you tomorrow, and thanks for everything" Sai said and Hidan smiled  
"That's at least I could do" Hidan said  
"Yeah, we should thank you. If it weren't for you convincing Pein with that plan, Hidan and I would never have known we loved each other" Kakuzu said grabbing Hidan's hand and Hidan squeezed it and nodded  
"No problem, just remember what I said Kakuzu" Sai said and with that said he and his older brother left to their own home.  
Hidan smiled and cuddled closer to Kakuzu, who was holding him close. Hidan smirked and looked to Kakuzu  
"Hey Kuzu?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I was wondering, what did Sai say to you?" Hidan asked  
'Can't tell him the whole thing…just yet' "Just said to take good care of you" Kakuzu said pulling Hidan closer "Which I plan to do"  
Hidan smiled so deeply  
"I love you so much Kakuzu"  
"Hidan I still don't understand why you do" Kakuzu said and Hidan hugged him  
"I love you because I love you" Hidan said  
"Yeah, but why?"  
"Because of everything. You're handsome, you were there for me, like the time with Sai, when I told you and our friends about what happened to me. You protected me from Akise so many times… You're just so… wonderful, I love you so much that I don't know what I'll do if you were to leave. The only thing I don't get, why do you love me?" Hidan asked and looked up to Kakuzu who was red as a tomato, stunned and speechless. Speechless for a few minutes  
"Oh… uh same answer as yours, everything" Kakuzu said and Hidan gave a disbelief look  
"…But I'm a loudmouth idiot, that looks like a girl who..who attracts… bad people…like Akise, Kidd….And…A-and…" Hidan started, starting to sob, "And I don't deserve you" Hidan said trying to wipe him eyes and Kakuzu brought him into a hug and started rubbing his back  
"Don't say that Hidan. The only reason that those guys are in your life is because they're pervert creeps that think you're cute" Kakuzu said and put a hand gently on Hidan's chin and pulled him up to see his face  
"But" Kakuzu said rubbing tears away from the Jashinist's face "But they are right, you are very cute" Kakuzu said making Hidan blush  
"Plus you don't look that girly to me, you just have a really cute side to you, that's all" Kakuzu said  
"K-Kakuzu…"  
Kakuzu looked into Hidan's eyes  
"Hidan you're with me now. I would never let anything or anyone hurt you again, ok?"  
Hidan smiled with tears  
"Thank you Kakuzu"  
"I love you" Kakuzu said bringing Hidan into a passionate kiss  
"So…Whose better, me or Sai?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked at him shocked at first, and then started laughing hard  
"Oh still jealous I see. Don't worry, you're definitely better" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled  
"So… you weren't acting the first kiss we ever had, were you?" Kakuzu asked  
"…!" Hidan had wide eyes and blushed  
"And Sai did say something about you being a bad actor, in the hospital" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed nervously  
"You heard that?" Hidan asked nervously with a nervous smile  
"Yeah, it wasn't hard to" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed  
"I'm never good at acting; I'll suck in the play. Mostly because I'm forced to wear a damn dress in front of the audience…"  
"Hahahaha how cute, a little embarrassed huh? Don't worry you're really cute in your costume" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed more  
"…You just made me more embarrassed"  
"Well I am embarrassed too; I mean I have to wear damn cat ears and a tail"  
"But you have a cool part. I would love to be the Cheshire Cat over the damn White Rabbit any day"  
"Hmm…oh well…" Kakuzu said and suddenly smirked as he thought of an idea, and Hidan knew that  
"What?"  
"I dare you to take a carrot to our play practice. And when 'Alice' is looking for you; you have to take a bite of it and-" Kakuzu started  
"And say 'eh what's up doc?' to Deidara?"  
"Exactly, when you're practicing your part with 'Alice' tomorrow" Kakuzu said and Hidan started laughing  
"Deal" Hidan said in laughter and shook Kakuzu's hand, shocking Kakuzu  
"Really? I was kidding you know"  
"Yeah, but still won't stop me from doing it" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu started laughing  
"You're really silly you know?" Kakuzu asked  
"Yep" Hidan said grinning wider  
"Heh now I can't wait for tomorrow" Kakuzu said as the two were walking to the bedroom and laid down  
Hidan chuckled and laid on Kakuzu's chest  
"Me neither"  
The two then fell asleep, very tired, after a long, long day with all that went on  
The next day at school, the play's cast members were in the auditorium using the stage to practice. It was the part where Alice was looking for the white rabbit, so Hidan and Deidara were the only ones on the stage as everyone else was in the audience. Lucky no one forced them to put their costumes on for this. As Deidara and Hidan made their way on the stage, Hidan winked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu choked on a chuckle as he knew that Hidan was really going for it.  
"So what was that about?" someone behind Kakuzu asked, and Kakuzu looked behind him to see Itachi  
"You'll see Itachi, watch" Kakuzu said adverting his eyes back to the stage to see that Hidan and Deidara were already practicing their part of the White Rabbit running away and Alice chasing him  
"It must be awfully important…like a party or something… Mr. Rabbit wait!" Deidara said and Hidan took out a carrot and took a bite of it  
"Eh what's up doc?" Hidan asked and Deidara looked at him shocked before ending on the ground in laughter. Everyone in the room started laughing hard  
"Oh my god Hidan un!" Deidara said in laughter "Wh-what made you think of that un?"  
"Kuzu did, he dared me" Hidan said in laughter as well. Then all laughter stopped as soon as the teacher glared at Hidan.  
"Hidan even though it seemed funny, you disrupted my class. Detention" the teacher said before leaving the auditorium for the detention slip and Hidan groaned slightly before sitting next to Kakuzu in the audience. Hidan looked at Kakuzu who had a guilty look on his face  
"Sorry I got you into trouble" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan chuckled  
"No don't be, I did it on my own free will, plus it was so fucking worth it" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu chuckled and coughed nervously  
"So Hidan…would you like to go on a date?" Kakuzu asked nervously and with a slight blush on his cheeks. Hidan looked at him blushing furiously  
"U…Uh…"  
"Well?" Kakuzu asked  
"S-sure, of course I would!" Hidan said and hugged Kakuzu and kissed him on the cheek. Kakuzu was about to say something but  
"Aww how adorable~" Tobi said and was the only person near Kakuzu and Hidan at the time. Itachi had gone and sat next to Kisame on the other side. Hidan and Kakuzu had wide eyes  
"T-Tobi please don-" Hidan and Kakuzu started desperately  
"HEY EVERYONE! KAKUZU AND HIDAN ARE GOING ON A DATE!" Tobi yelled and Kakuzu and Hidan groaned and in seconds surrounded by their hyper overly-excited friends.  
"On a date so soon~?" Kisame asked grinning  
"We'll help you get ready un" Deidara said in hyperness. Everyone started talking to the two about what to do and what to wear and things and Hidan and Kakuzu were going along with it, because there is no way out with Konan around.  
During their small talk about dates and such, Kidd ran into the room  
"Hidan!" Kidd yelled and everyone turned to look at him and Hidan glared at him  
"What the hell do you want Kidd?" Hidan asked and everyone glared as well as Kidd was walking to Hidan. Kidd leaned close and whispered something into Hidan's ear. Hidan had wide eyes  
"Where the fuck is he!?" Hidan yelled  
"On the way there now"  
Hidan got up and bolted out of the room at lightning speed. Sai then took Kidd by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall hard  
"What the fuck did you tell him!?" Sai asked evilly and Kidd winced in fear  
"…Akise…Akise didn't take the fact that Hidan's taken… well he said he was going to tell Nowaki San, Hidan's father about it" Kidd said and Sai had wide eyes  
"Sh-Shit" Sai said and looked to Kakuzu with a scared look. Kakuzu then remembered what Sai said before about Hidan and his homo-hating father. Kakuzu got up and ran out of the room, followed by Sai, to catch up with Hidan and make sure he's safe  
With Hidan, he was running down the street towards his parents' house scared, nervous, and mad at the same time  
"Please Jashin, please let me get there before him" Hidan said running really fast. Hidan saw Akise down the street at least 200 feet down, and ran faster, as fast as he could  
"AKISE!" Hidan yelled and right when Akise turned around, Hidan punched him as hard as he could on the face, sending him to the ground. Hidan then picked him up by the rim of his shirt and was about to hit him again when someone showed up  
"Hello son"  
Hidan froze in fear and let go of Akise and took a step back from Nowaki, who was walking slowly towards him. From the tone of his dad's voice, Hidan knew he was too late…  
"D-Dad…"

TBC

All in Japanese  
1 Fish- Kisame is a fish  
2 Red and Eyes put together – Itachi has red eyes when mad  
3 Bomb – Dei likes bombs and Fleeting Art  
4 Clay – Dei likes clay~  
5 Fly and Trap put together – Zetsu likes plants  
6 hyper and active put together – Tobi's Hyper and Active  
7 Magnet – Pein likes Magnets (nerd)  
8 Origami – Konan loves making paper cranes  
9 Reaper – Hidan is like a reaper  
10 Ink – Sai likes ink drawings


	21. Chapter 21

After the ten minute break, everyone came back to the stage for more rehearsal for the play. Kakashi sighed before speaking in the microphone  
"Class, we have kinda bad news. The person, Sari, who is playing the March Hare… is moving today and cannot play the part. So we need to fill that spot. Any volunteers?" Kakashi asked and the class mates looked around as no one was raising their hand and it was silent. Even a cricket was chirping.  
Kakashi sighed as Sai played the chirping noise, earning a few chuckles.  
"Oh so no one wants to volunteer huh? Ok then, Deidara would you?" Kakashi asked and Deidara looked at him  
"Uhm...no, un" Deidara said  
"Why not?" Kakashi asked and Deidara looked at him with a look that asked 'are you stupid?'  
"I'm in that part dumbass" Deidara said and earned a chuckle from Sasori and Kakashi sweat-dropped  
"Uh…Hidan then?" Kakashi asked and looked to Hidan, who glared at him  
"I'm not, repeat not-" Hidan said  
"Not" Kakashi said casually and Hidan glared more  
"Not playing ANOTHER damn rabbit" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled and pulled Hidan closer to him.  
After another 10 minutes of trying to find a person to play the part, Kakashi sighed  
"Ok then, who will play the part, time is short and we need it now" Kakashi said and saw Hidan point slightly towards Sai, who is making some music for the play. Kakashi smirked  
"You!" Kakashi said and Sai looked at him  
"Come here"  
Sai walked to him and asked "yes?"  
"You play the part of the March Hare, got it?" Kakashi asked, more of an order than a question  
"I need to do the music"  
"You can do both"  
Sai glared towards Hidan, knowing he was responsible for this and sighed  
"…Fine"  
After that said the room lit up with a loud 'EEE!' and everyone looked at Konan who was grinning  
"Finally, I can make another costume" she said with an evil smirk and Sai had wide eyes as she was slowly walking to him. Sai started backing up in fear  
"N-NO! No way in hell are you putting me in a dress!" Sai said and Konan chuckle evilly  
"Who said anything about a dress? But now that you mentioned it. GIRLS get him" Konan said and she and a few girls were chasing Sai around.  
"Haha I'm faster tha….whoa!" Sai said as he tripped and fell down and Konan pinned him down. Sai saw the other girls come at him with a dress and other things  
"N-no please! H-Hidan please help!" Sai begged  
"Sorry Sai, no can do" Hidan said and Sai looked at him sadly  
"B-But…"  
"Ok girls time to work" Konan said  
One lonnnng minute later, Sai glared at nothing in particular and Hidan walked up to him  
"Hey Sai" Hidan said looking at Sai's new costume. He was wearing a black silky polyester dress. That hugged his skinny waist. And over the dress Sai had on a dark red waist coat with a bowtie connecting the front of it.  
"God, I feel sooo gay in this" Sai murmured and Hidan chuckled  
"You are gay Sai"  
"Yeah, but…but this… is too much. This is all your fault!" Sai said and Hidan smiled  
"Couldn't prevent this from happening even if I tried" Hidan said and Sai grunted  
"Yeah but you just HAD to point me out when Sensei was looking for a person to play this damn part" Sai said  
"Yep of course, Let me remind you, you laughed at me when I told you about me being a rabbit in this play" Hidan said and Sai glared at him  
"So this was all just to get back at me?" Sai asked and Hidan grinned and nodded  
"Yep"  
"But I was the one of the people to help you get together with your boyfriend" Sai said in a pout and Hidan smiled  
"I know" Hidan said and hugged him "I would never ever forget that" Hidan said and Sai blushed slightly and Kakuzu pulled Hidan away from him.  
"Kakuzu…" Hidan said  
"Still jealous?" Sai said smirking  
"Still in love?" Kakuzu shot back and Sai chuckled  
"Touché"  
"All right kids, we're going to practice the part with Alice, Mad Hatter, and the March Hare" Kakashi announced and Sai walked up on stage with a smirk. Sai sat at the table as Deidara was standing next to it  
"ACTION!"  
"Would you like some tea?" Sai asked and before Deidara could get the chance to speak, Sai growled.  
"Because I know you do!" Sai said, jumping up throwing the prop tea cup towards Konan. She gasped and ducked before it hit her  
"HEY watch it!" Konan yelled and Sai smirked  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm crazy remember?" Sai said, earning a high-five from Hidan and a few chuckles around the stage  
"Nice one, rabbit"  
"Not as funny as what you did yesterday" Sai said  
"Oh you mean this…?" Hidan asked taking out a carrot and walked over to Pein, who was Mad Hatter. Hidan then took a bite of the orange vegetable  
"Eh, what's up doc?" Hidan asked and everyone burst out into laughter. Kakashi, however, just shook his head.  
"Detention. For Sai, Hidan, and Kakuzu" Kakashi said and Kakuzu looked at him shocked  
"Me? What did I do?" Kakuzu asked  
"Nothing in particular" Kakashi said after shrugging  
"Then why are you giving me detention?" Kakuzu asked  
"Just because"  
"Damn you"  
Kakashi ignored the comment and walked up to Pein  
"Sorry about that young man, even though I think you're enjoying all the attention you're receiving from the other males" Kakashi said and it took a few seconds for Pein to realize what he had meant  
"I AM NOT GAY!" Pein yelled blushing furiously  
"Oh really… I thought you were by the way you look and act" Kakashi said nervously and Pein growled  
"EVERY god-damn time!" Pein yelled and everyone was laughing so hard that they look like they were going to faint  
"O-Oh….my god, I-I… cant…Hahaha…breath un" Deidara said in between laughter and everyone agreed. Kakashi smiled nervously as he saw Sasori glare at him, not forgetting the whole 'Sensei hitting on his boyfriend because he thought he was a girl' thing. Also he saw that Kakuzu and Pein were glaring at him as well.  
"O-Ok then….take the rest of the class off" Kakashi said  
The day went by ok… until Science. As Hidan and Kakuzu walked in the room, Hidan froze as he saw Akise smirk at him. Kakuzu pulled him closer  
"Don't worry" Kakuzu said in a reassuring voice "Ignore him"  
"Hidan nodded and walked to his seat and sat down.  
"Hey Hidan" Akise said evilly "Too bad your boyfriend came when he did"  
Hidan froze in realization of what would have happened if Kakuzu didn't show up the time when he did  
"You know I wanted to know what you did last time to make your father…" Akise said and Hidan froze more and let out a few tears, as unwanted fearful memories filled up his head. Kakuzu growled  
"Leave him alone" Kakuzu said angrily and Hidan looked at him. Kakuzu got up and gently pulled Hidan up  
"Come on, grab your stuff, we're leaving" Kakuzu said and the two grabbed their things and left, even if the teacher was yelling at the two to come back.  
As the two were walking down the hallway, Kakuzu sighed and looked at the shaky figure right next to him and grabbed his hand  
"Are you going to be ok?" Kakuzu asked and could tell it was a lie instantly when Hidan shakily and slowly nodded. Kakuzu led them to the nurse's office and she looked at him  
"What can I do for you boys?" she asked  
"We don't feel too good, can we please go home?" Kakuzu asked and the nurse looked at Hidan, noticing the constant shaking  
"Fine, you both can go home"  
Kakuzu thanked her and walked home with Hidan and their things. Hidan sat on the couch shaking badly, remembering everything his father did, down to the last detail  
Kakuzu came in the living room with a bowl of soup, and saw Hidan and sighed  
"H-Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked at him with fear and dull eyes and looked back forward. Kakuzu sighed and put the bowl of soup on the coffee table and sat next to Hidan and pulled him closer  
"Hidan are you ok?" Kakuzu asked  
"I-I remember….everything"  
"What?"  
"E-everything…m-my dad did to me…" Hidan said and Kakuzu froze  
"H-Hidan"  
"I-I didn't do anything that bad, to make him d what he did" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed  
"Hidan don't think about it, just eat some soup, it'll make you feel better"  
"O-Ok" Hidan said grabbing the bowl of soup, eating it slowly. He put the empty bowl down and looked at Kakuzu  
"You want to know what I did." Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head  
"…don't Hidan, you don't need too"  
"I want to…I-I…It was an accident. Sai and I were alone together at my house at the time. We were making out…and d-dad came home early…" Hidan said  
"And…he caught you?"  
"Yeah, h-he was so mad, he sent Sai home, and…a-and…decided to you know…" Hidan said placing his head on Kakuzu's chest and Kakuzu sighed  
"Hidan…"  
"Then I convinced him that there was nothing going on between me and Sai and that we were practicing on each other because of the girls we liked"

"H-he did horrible things to me"  
"I know, I know. Don't think about it"  
"How can I not?" Hidan said looking at Kakuzu and was pulled into a passionate kiss. Hidan melted in the kiss and kissed back, and minutes later, they broke free  
"Do you still remember?" Kakuzu asked  
"Remember what?" Hidan asked making Kakuzu laugh  
"Never mind"  
Hidan shrugged and kissed Kakuzu slightly and they slowly fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. It was about 12pm at the time..  
Kakuzu shot his eyes open as he heard knocking on the door. Kakuzu got up, waking Hidan accidently. Hidan glanced at the clock, around 3:45pm  
The two walked to the door and opened it and were surprised to see Kakashi Sensei  
"K-Kakashi Sensei?" Kakuzu asked  
"What are you doing here?" Hidan asked and Kakashi crossed his arms  
"That should be my question, you two were supposed to be in detention" Kakashi said and the two looked at him shocked  
"Oh….right…" Kakuzu said rubbing the back of his head "We've kinda been here since this afternoon, because we didn't feel too well"  
"Hum…ok, but…" Kakashi said and Hidan looked at him with nervousness  
"B-but?"  
"Tomorrow, you two will have to be in detention after school for 6 hours" Kakashi said and Kakuzu and Hidan had wide eyes  
"Wh-what!? That's not fair!" Hidan yelled and Kakashi shrugged and smiled  
"Yeah, well life's not fair" Kakashi said and Kakuzu glared at him  
"That's until 9pm" Kakuzu said angrily  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You can't make us stay at school for that long" Kakuzu said and Kakashi chuckled  
"Yes I can"  
"No you can't, I, for one am not staying that long!" Hidan said  
"That or I tall your parents" Kakashi said and Hidan froze and clinged to Kakuzu's arm. Kakuzu pulled him closer  
"Don't worry" Kakuzu whispered softly and looked to Kakashi  
"We'll be there" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled slightly as he knew Kakuzu would do anything for him to prevent him from getting hurt.  
"…Ok then" Kakashi said 'Something's definitely up, I need to get to the bottom of this' "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then" Kakashi said leaving.  
"Bye Sensei" Kakuzu said and shut the door and led Hidan to the living room  
Kakuzu turned on the TV, trying to occupy Hidan's mind  
"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked as they sat on the couch  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"W-will be"  
"Hmm…"  
Hidan looked to him "What?"  
"I'll be right back, I need to go to the store for something" Kakuzu said getting up "Will you be ok to stay here alone for 30 minutes or so?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked up at him confused  
"But we went to the store two days ago, you only go once a week" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed  
"Yeah, but I want to get this" Kakuzu said  
"Want? What is it?" Hidan asked  
"It's a surprise"  
"Fine, and yeah, I'll be fine here, I'm not a freaken 5 year old" Hidan said grumbling out the last part and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed him lightly  
"I know, but what you went through, anyone would be afraid to stay home alone" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"Thanks for caring so much, but if you want this, you can go, I don't want to stop you" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and got ready to go and kissed Hidan on the forehead  
"I'll be back soon" Kakuzu said putting his jacket on  
"Ok, hope so" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed him on the forehead again and left down the hall  
"If you need anything, just call me ok?" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"Ok Mr. Over-protective" Hidan said back  
"I'm over-protective, because I love you so much" Kakuzu said at the door and Hidan was still on the couch. Hidan lay down and heard a strange little unusual jingle noise before the door slammed shut. Hidan ran to the hallway and looked down to see the Key holder was missing a key. Not just any key; the key to Kakuzu's Honda. Hidan had a confused look on his face as he heard a certain car turn on and drive away  
'The store is walking distance. Kuzu never drives…Why did he take the car?' Hidan asked himself and shrugged it off and went back to the couch and saw a commercial about a Wii system  
"Man I want one so bad, but oh well, I know it's never going to happen" Hidan said and fell asleep  
30 minutes or so, Hidan snapped his eyes open as he heard Kakuzu open the door  
"Hidan I'm home" Kakuzu said walking into the living room to see Hidan sit up and yawn  
"Did I wake you?" Kakuzu asked walking over to the couch and Hidan nodded slightly, rubbing his eyes  
"Sorry"  
"It's ok, so what did you get?" Hidan asked, seeing a large bag in Kakuzu's hand. It had a logo, of one of the biggest stores on it. This certain store was like a super supermarket; the type of store Kakuzu never goes too, because 'it's too expensive'  
"Something…for you" Kakuzu said putting it in front of Hidan. As Hidan was taking out the thing Kakuzu had bought; Kakuzu prepared himself from getting glomped by his lover to the ground.  
Hidan's eyes widened, holding a big white box, and was in shock realizing what it was  
"Y-you got w Wii?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at him  
"Yeah, you wanted it and this game" Kakuzu said tossing him the other bag, which had the game 'Super Mario Galaxy in it.  
"Kuzuuuuuuuu!" Hidan said and glomped Kakuzu to the ground  
"Thank you so much~!" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and put a hand on his head gently  
"Heh, you're welcome, now get off" Kakuzu said and both of them sat up  
"Why would you get this for me? It's at least 300 dollars"  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't like spending money remember?" Hidan said gently poking him on the side  
"Well you deserve something nice, after all you've been through" Kakuzu said, kissing Hidan on the forehead  
"Kuzu…"  
"Hmm?"  
"I already have something nice from you; you" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed and looked to the side and mumbled something  
"Hmm what was that?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at him  
"I said, did I waist money on that?" Kakuzu said ad Hidan started laughing  
"No of course not you cheap ass. I wanna play it" Hidan said grabbing the box "Can you help me set it up, please?" Hidan said all chibi like and Kakuzu blushed and nodded  
"Yay~ X3"  
"You're really adorable Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed and took out the Wii. They set it up in at least a half hour and Hidan put the game in the station and began playing it. Kakuzu held on Hidan's waist as he played; both sitting on the couch. An hour had passed and Kakuzu made Hidan pause the game  
"Need to make dinner" Kakuzu mumbled "Help?"  
"Sure" Hidan said  
"We need to make extra" Kakuzu asked and Hidan was confused  
"Why?"  
"We're not going to be here tomorrow" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and nodded  
"Right"  
After they made dinner (sushi), they ate some and put the rest in the refrigerator and Hidan continued to play his game.  
Kakuzu stopped him from playing after a few more hours  
"Hidan….it's 9pm, we should get to bed"  
"B-but…"  
"If we miss tomorrow morning, Kakashi Sensei would give us 2 or more hours of detention" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and turned off the white machine and the two got ready for bed and lay down.  
Kakuzu pulled Hidan close and Hidan looked at him  
"Kuzu, I still can't believe you spent that on me" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu sighed  
"I know, I even surprised myself. Just don't tell the rest ok?" Kakuzu asked  
"Ok, but why?"  
"Hidan…They freaked out to know I drove 10 minutes to school, they'll go ballistic if we told them I spent around 300 dollars on a Wii" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled  
"Yeah, I guess you're right"  
"Let's go to sleep" Kakuzu said and Hidan kissed Kakuzu and snuggled into his chest  
"Thanks for everything" Hidan said before falling to sleep; Kakuzu smiled and kissed Hidan on the forehead.  
In the morning, Hidan woke up and woke Kakuzu up  
"Kuzu, is there time to play?"  
Kakuzu grumbled and looked at the time  
"No, not right now, we're going to be late" Kakuzu said and Hidan pouted  
"A-and tonight?"  
"Again No, when we get home it'll be 9pm, so I guess we can't play until sometime tomorrow night" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed  
"Oh right, damn Sensei, giving us detention…" Hidan mumbled  
"I didn't even do anything" Kakuzu said  
"Well we will be there together"  
"Yep"  
"Well then, let's get this day over with" Hidan said and the two got up and got ready for school and walked into the living room.  
"Kakuzu there is time to play the game before school, can I?" Hidan asked  
"Hidan, no time"  
"Time if we drive" Hidan said grinning  
"…Hidan…" Kakuzu said glaring  
"Kidding, kidding" Hidan said, putting his hands up in defense and Kakuzu chuckled  
"I know"  
The two laughed and left for school on foot.  
In first period, Deidara walked to Hidan and Kakuzu  
"You know, the late bell rang a while ago, and still no Kakashi Sensei un" Deidara said and sat next to Hidan and Kakuzu  
"Maybe he's sick?" Hidan asked as his head tilted to the right slightly  
"God I wish!" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded  
"Why un?"  
"We missed detention yesterday, because we went home early" Hidan said  
"Why did you go home early un?"  
"Akise mentioned you know to Hidan, giving him flashbacks of you know what" Kakuzu said and Hidan frowned  
"Are you ok, Hidan un?" Deidara asked and Hidan shook his head  
"No, not from that, from that" Hidan said pointing to the stage and the two other boys looked to where he was pointing and saw Kakashi Sensei  
"Damnit he is here" Kakuzu mumbled and Kakashi started talking in the microphone  
"Sorry I'm late class, had an encounter with a dolphin" Kakashi said  
"That makes no sense!" The class yelled  
"Oh well, for now practice your parts freely" Kakashi said and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise and started reading it  
"Reading porn books?" Deidara asked "Is that illegal reading that stuff in school anyways un?" Deidara asked and Kakuzu and Hidan chuckled and Deidara looked at them  
"So anyways why do you want him gone un?" Deidara asked  
"Well since we missed our detention yesterday, he decided to amp it up" Kakuzu said  
"And now we have 6 fucking hours with him after school" Hidan said and Deidara sweat-dropped  
"Dang un. I wouldn't want to be here 'til nine with that pervert un!" Deidara said  
"I heard that Deidara. You have detention" Kakashi said, appearing right next to the blonde male "for 2 hours"  
"But that's not fair! Un" Deidara said  
"3 hours"  
"but"  
"4 hours"  
"Fuck you un!"  
"6 hours"  
"I'll shut up now un…" Deidara said and Kakashi left. Deidara sat down and pouted and Sasori walked up to him  
"What's wrong Dei-Chan?"  
"I have detention with the damn teacher un" Deidara said and Sasori hugged him  
"For exactly how long?"  
"6 hours un"  
"That pervert. I told him to stay away from you….hmmm" Sasori said and thought of an idea and got up  
"Kakashi Sensei!" Sasori said  
"Yes Sasori-Kun?" Kakashi asked looking at him and Sasori smirked  
"You are a fat ugly excuse for a GAAAAY perverted pedophile of a teacher to ever walk on this planet!" Sasori yelled so loud that everyone in the room heard him. Deidara had wide eyes as his jaw dropped to the ground and Hidan and Kakuzu chuckled nervously  
"Man Sasori" Hidan whispered and everyone started laughing so hard as Sasori smirked more  
"6 hour detention" Kakashi calmly said and Sasori nodded and sat next to Deidara  
"Why did you do that? Un" Deidara asked  
"Like I said, I'm not letting that pervert anywhere near you without me with you to protect you" Sasori said  
"Aww Danna un" Deidara said and hugged Sasori gently and lovingly, both smiling.  
During class, Deidara walked to Hidan and Kakuzu who were practicing their parts together  
"So why didn't you drive here?" Deidara asked  
"Gas cost money" Kakuzu said straight-forward  
"Still the same cheap ass, huh un?" Deidara asked  
"I wouldn't say that" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu hit him on the head  
"Oww"  
"Shut it"  
"Sorry Kuzu" Hidan said and Deidara knew something was up and smirked  
"Tell me un!"  
"No way" Kakuzu said  
"Why not, it couldn't be that bad. It's not like Kakuzu would buy a 300 dollar Wii system or something like that" Deidara said as if it was the most impossible thing in the world and heard no response and heard Hidan gasp slightly  
"No fucking way un! You actually bought a Wii!?" Deidara yelled in shock and everyone hear him  
"Yes now shut up!" Kakuzu said and everyone gasped, wanting to hear the explanation of why he bought it. They thought Hidan bribed him into buying it, but got the shock of a life time when they learned Kakuzu bought it willingly.  
"You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like him un" Deidara said and saw Sasori pout "not as lucky as me having you Sasori" Deidara said grinning and Sasori smirked  
"Good"  
"I am lucky to have Kuzu, not because of the Wii, because of Kuzu" Hidan said, making Kakuzu blush deeply  
"Yeah yeah yeah"  
The school day went by fast, and it already had been 2 hours in detention  
Deidara was molding some clay together, bored out of his mind  
"What are you doing Deidara-Kun?" Kakashi asked politely looking over his shoulder  
"All the sudden Deidara's chair got pulled to the side  
"I told you Sensei. If you go near my man ever again, I will personally make your life a living hell" Sasori said evilly and Kakashi sighed  
"What did I do?"  
"You hit on him for one" Sasori asked and Deidara mumbled thanks and leaned to Sasori  
"But" Kakashi said, stopping as Sasori's evil glare was too much to handle.  
Another hour passed and the door opened  
"Kakashi~!"  
Kakashi looked over and smiled  
"Iruka" Kakashi said, hugging him and Sasori looked at them confused  
'Iruka huh? Iruka means 'dolphin' in Japanese. He did say he was side-tracked by a dolphin in first period. Perfect! So this is my way to get back at him' Sasori thought with an evil smirk and Deidara had a nervous look, knowing what his red-headed boyfriend was planning to do.  
"So Iruka, what is it you're here?" Kakashi asked and Iruka kissed him on the lips and Sasori's smirk grew.  
"I'm here to tell you about the teacher's meeting tomorrow" Iruka said and Kakashi nodded  
"Ok then, I'll see you tonight" Kakashi said kissing Iruka slightly  
"I said tomorrow" Iruka said  
"I know, and I was talking about tonight" Kakashi said and Iruka blushed to know kids are in the room  
"Fine Kakashi Sensei" Iruka said and quickly left.  
"So you are gay" Sasori said with an evil smirk and Kakashi froze in fear and quickly walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu, who were in each other's laps  
"So why do you two not want me to tell your parents about you missing the detention? You could've avoided being here for 6 more hours you know" Kakashi said sitting in front of the desk the two boys were at  
"Well my mom is dead, and my father has been in jail since I was 5" Kakuzu said calmly and Hidan froze and put his head on Kakuzu's neck  
"Then what about you?" Kakashi asked looking at Hidan  
"N-no reason"  
"Yeah right kid, now tell me" Kakashi said and Kakuzu slammed his fist on the table, scaring the people in the classroom.  
"He doesn't want to tell you, leave him alone" Kakuzu said evilly and angrily  
Kakashi shrugged and walked away to the teacher's desk  
'I will find out one way or another'


	22. Chapter 22

After the ten minute break, everyone came back to the stage for more rehearsal for the play. Kakashi sighed before speaking in the microphone  
"Class, we have kinda bad news. The person, Sari, who is playing the March Hare… is moving today and cannot play the part. So we need to fill that spot. Any volunteers?" Kakashi asked and the class mates looked around as no one was raising their hand and it was silent. Even a cricket was chirping.  
Kakashi sighed as Sai played the chirping noise, earning a few chuckles.  
"Oh so no one wants to volunteer huh? Ok then, Deidara would you?" Kakashi asked and Deidara looked at him  
"Uhm...no, un" Deidara said  
"Why not?" Kakashi asked and Deidara looked at him with a look that asked 'are you stupid?'  
"I'm in that part dumbass" Deidara said and earned a chuckle from Sasori and Kakashi sweat-dropped  
"Uh…Hidan then?" Kakashi asked and looked to Hidan, who glared at him  
"I'm not, repeat not-" Hidan said  
"Not" Kakashi said casually and Hidan glared more  
"Not playing ANOTHER damn rabbit" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled and pulled Hidan closer to him.  
After another 10 minutes of trying to find a person to play the part, Kakashi sighed  
"Ok then, who will play the part, time is short and we need it now" Kakashi said and saw Hidan point slightly towards Sai, who is making some music for the play. Kakashi smirked  
"You!" Kakashi said and Sai looked at him  
"Come here"  
Sai walked to him and asked "yes?"  
"You play the part of the March Hare, got it?" Kakashi asked, more of an order than a question  
"I need to do the music"  
"You can do both"  
Sai glared towards Hidan, knowing he was responsible for this and sighed  
"…Fine"  
After that said the room lit up with a loud 'EEE!' and everyone looked at Konan who was grinning  
"Finally, I can make another costume" she said with an evil smirk and Sai had wide eyes as she was slowly walking to him. Sai started backing up in fear  
"N-NO! No way in hell are you putting me in a dress!" Sai said and Konan chuckle evilly  
"Who said anything about a dress? But now that you mentioned it. GIRLS get him" Konan said and she and a few girls were chasing Sai around.  
"Haha I'm faster tha….whoa!" Sai said as he tripped and fell down and Konan pinned him down. Sai saw the other girls come at him with a dress and other things  
"N-no please! H-Hidan please help!" Sai begged  
"Sorry Sai, no can do" Hidan said and Sai looked at him sadly  
"B-But…"  
"Ok girls time to work" Konan said  
One lonnnng minute later, Sai glared at nothing in particular and Hidan walked up to him  
"Hey Sai" Hidan said looking at Sai's new costume. He was wearing a black silky polyester dress. That hugged his skinny waist. And over the dress Sai had on a dark red waist coat with a bowtie connecting the front of it.  
"God, I feel sooo gay in this" Sai murmured and Hidan chuckled  
"You are gay Sai"  
"Yeah, but…but this… is too much. This is all your fault!" Sai said and Hidan smiled  
"Couldn't prevent this from happening even if I tried" Hidan said and Sai grunted  
"Yeah but you just HAD to point me out when Sensei was looking for a person to play this damn part" Sai said  
"Yep of course, Let me remind you, you laughed at me when I told you about me being a rabbit in this play" Hidan said and Sai glared at him  
"So this was all just to get back at me?" Sai asked and Hidan grinned and nodded  
"Yep"  
"But I was the one of the people to help you get together with your boyfriend" Sai said in a pout and Hidan smiled  
"I know" Hidan said and hugged him "I would never ever forget that" Hidan said and Sai blushed slightly and Kakuzu pulled Hidan away from him.  
"Kakuzu…" Hidan said  
"Still jealous?" Sai said smirking  
"Still in love?" Kakuzu shot back and Sai chuckled  
"Touché"  
"All right kids, we're going to practice the part with Alice, Mad Hatter, and the March Hare" Kakashi announced and Sai walked up on stage with a smirk. Sai sat at the table as Deidara was standing next to it  
"ACTION!"  
"Would you like some tea?" Sai asked and before Deidara could get the chance to speak, Sai growled.  
"Because I know you do!" Sai said, jumping up throwing the prop tea cup towards Konan. She gasped and ducked before it hit her  
"HEY watch it!" Konan yelled and Sai smirked  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm crazy remember?" Sai said, earning a high-five from Hidan and a few chuckles around the stage  
"Nice one, rabbit"  
"Not as funny as what you did yesterday" Sai said  
"Oh you mean this…?" Hidan asked taking out a carrot and walked over to Pein, who was Mad Hatter. Hidan then took a bite of the orange vegetable  
"Eh, what's up doc?" Hidan asked and everyone burst out into laughter. Kakashi, however, just shook his head.  
"Detention. For Sai, Hidan, and Kakuzu" Kakashi said and Kakuzu looked at him shocked  
"Me? What did I do?" Kakuzu asked  
"Nothing in particular" Kakashi said after shrugging  
"Then why are you giving me detention?" Kakuzu asked  
"Just because"  
"Damn you"  
Kakashi ignored the comment and walked up to Pein  
"Sorry about that young man, even though I think you're enjoying all the attention you're receiving from the other males" Kakashi said and it took a few seconds for Pein to realize what he had meant  
"I AM NOT GAY!" Pein yelled blushing furiously  
"Oh really… I thought you were by the way you look and act" Kakashi said nervously and Pein growled  
"EVERY god-damn time!" Pein yelled and everyone was laughing so hard that they look like they were going to faint  
"O-Oh….my god, I-I… cant…Hahaha…breath un" Deidara said in between laughter and everyone agreed. Kakashi smiled nervously as he saw Sasori glare at him, not forgetting the whole 'Sensei hitting on his boyfriend because he thought he was a girl' thing. Also he saw that Kakuzu and Pein were glaring at him as well.  
"O-Ok then….take the rest of the class off" Kakashi said  
The day went by ok… until Science. As Hidan and Kakuzu walked in the room, Hidan froze as he saw Akise smirk at him. Kakuzu pulled him closer  
"Don't worry" Kakuzu said in a reassuring voice "Ignore him"  
"Hidan nodded and walked to his seat and sat down.  
"Hey Hidan" Akise said evilly "Too bad your boyfriend came when he did"  
Hidan froze in realization of what would have happened if Kakuzu didn't show up the time when he did  
"You know I wanted to know what you did last time to make your father…" Akise said and Hidan froze more and let out a few tears, as unwanted fearful memories filled up his head. Kakuzu growled  
"Leave him alone" Kakuzu said angrily and Hidan looked at him. Kakuzu got up and gently pulled Hidan up  
"Come on, grab your stuff, we're leaving" Kakuzu said and the two grabbed their things and left, even if the teacher was yelling at the two to come back.  
As the two were walking down the hallway, Kakuzu sighed and looked at the shaky figure right next to him and grabbed his hand  
"Are you going to be ok?" Kakuzu asked and could tell it was a lie instantly when Hidan shakily and slowly nodded. Kakuzu led them to the nurse's office and she looked at him  
"What can I do for you boys?" she asked  
"We don't feel too good, can we please go home?" Kakuzu asked and the nurse looked at Hidan, noticing the constant shaking  
"Fine, you both can go home"  
Kakuzu thanked her and walked home with Hidan and their things. Hidan sat on the couch shaking badly, remembering everything his father did, down to the last detail  
Kakuzu came in the living room with a bowl of soup, and saw Hidan and sighed  
"H-Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked at him with fear and dull eyes and looked back forward. Kakuzu sighed and put the bowl of soup on the coffee table and sat next to Hidan and pulled him closer  
"Hidan are you ok?" Kakuzu asked  
"I-I remember….everything"  
"What?"  
"E-everything…m-my dad did to me…" Hidan said and Kakuzu froze  
"H-Hidan"  
"I-I didn't do anything that bad, to make him d what he did" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed  
"Hidan don't think about it, just eat some soup, it'll make you feel better"  
"O-Ok" Hidan said grabbing the bowl of soup, eating it slowly. He put the empty bowl down and looked at Kakuzu  
"You want to know what I did." Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head  
"…don't Hidan, you don't need too"  
"I want to…I-I…It was an accident. Sai and I were alone together at my house at the time. We were making out…and d-dad came home early…" Hidan said  
"And…he caught you?"  
"Yeah, h-he was so mad, he sent Sai home, and…a-and…decided to you know…" Hidan said placing his head on Kakuzu's chest and Kakuzu sighed  
"Hidan…"  
"Then I convinced him that there was nothing going on between me and Sai and that we were practicing on each other because of the girls we liked"

"H-he did horrible things to me"  
"I know, I know. Don't think about it"  
"How can I not?" Hidan said looking at Kakuzu and was pulled into a passionate kiss. Hidan melted in the kiss and kissed back, and minutes later, they broke free  
"Do you still remember?" Kakuzu asked  
"Remember what?" Hidan asked making Kakuzu laugh  
"Never mind"  
Hidan shrugged and kissed Kakuzu slightly and they slowly fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. It was about 12pm at the time..  
Kakuzu shot his eyes open as he heard knocking on the door. Kakuzu got up, waking Hidan accidently. Hidan glanced at the clock, around 3:45pm  
The two walked to the door and opened it and were surprised to see Kakashi Sensei  
"K-Kakashi Sensei?" Kakuzu asked  
"What are you doing here?" Hidan asked and Kakashi crossed his arms  
"That should be my question, you two were supposed to be in detention" Kakashi said and the two looked at him shocked  
"Oh….right…" Kakuzu said rubbing the back of his head "We've kinda been here since this afternoon, because we didn't feel too well"  
"Hum…ok, but…" Kakashi said and Hidan looked at him with nervousness  
"B-but?"  
"Tomorrow, you two will have to be in detention after school for 6 hours" Kakashi said and Kakuzu and Hidan had wide eyes  
"Wh-what!? That's not fair!" Hidan yelled and Kakashi shrugged and smiled  
"Yeah, well life's not fair" Kakashi said and Kakuzu glared at him  
"That's until 9pm" Kakuzu said angrily  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You can't make us stay at school for that long" Kakuzu said and Kakashi chuckled  
"Yes I can"  
"No you can't, I, for one am not staying that long!" Hidan said  
"That or I tall your parents" Kakashi said and Hidan froze and clinged to Kakuzu's arm. Kakuzu pulled him closer  
"Don't worry" Kakuzu whispered softly and looked to Kakashi  
"We'll be there" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled slightly as he knew Kakuzu would do anything for him to prevent him from getting hurt.  
"…Ok then" Kakashi said 'Something's definitely up, I need to get to the bottom of this' "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then" Kakashi said leaving.  
"Bye Sensei" Kakuzu said and shut the door and led Hidan to the living room  
Kakuzu turned on the TV, trying to occupy Hidan's mind  
"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked as they sat on the couch  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"W-will be"  
"Hmm…"  
Hidan looked to him "What?"  
"I'll be right back, I need to go to the store for something" Kakuzu said getting up "Will you be ok to stay here alone for 30 minutes or so?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked up at him confused  
"But we went to the store two days ago, you only go once a week" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed  
"Yeah, but I want to get this" Kakuzu said  
"Want? What is it?" Hidan asked  
"It's a surprise"  
"Fine, and yeah, I'll be fine here, I'm not a freaken 5 year old" Hidan said grumbling out the last part and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed him lightly  
"I know, but what you went through, anyone would be afraid to stay home alone" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"Thanks for caring so much, but if you want this, you can go, I don't want to stop you" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and got ready to go and kissed Hidan on the forehead  
"I'll be back soon" Kakuzu said putting his jacket on  
"Ok, hope so" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed him on the forehead again and left down the hall  
"If you need anything, just call me ok?" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"Ok Mr. Over-protective" Hidan said back  
"I'm over-protective, because I love you so much" Kakuzu said at the door and Hidan was still on the couch. Hidan lay down and heard a strange little unusual jingle noise before the door slammed shut. Hidan ran to the hallway and looked down to see the Key holder was missing a key. Not just any key; the key to Kakuzu's Honda. Hidan had a confused look on his face as he heard a certain car turn on and drive away  
'The store is walking distance. Kuzu never drives…Why did he take the car?' Hidan asked himself and shrugged it off and went back to the couch and saw a commercial about a Wii system  
"Man I want one so bad, but oh well, I know it's never going to happen" Hidan said and fell asleep  
30 minutes or so, Hidan snapped his eyes open as he heard Kakuzu open the door  
"Hidan I'm home" Kakuzu said walking into the living room to see Hidan sit up and yawn  
"Did I wake you?" Kakuzu asked walking over to the couch and Hidan nodded slightly, rubbing his eyes  
"Sorry"  
"It's ok, so what did you get?" Hidan asked, seeing a large bag in Kakuzu's hand. It had a logo, of one of the biggest stores on it. This certain store was like a super supermarket; the type of store Kakuzu never goes too, because 'it's too expensive'  
"Something…for you" Kakuzu said putting it in front of Hidan. As Hidan was taking out the thing Kakuzu had bought; Kakuzu prepared himself from getting glomped by his lover to the ground.  
Hidan's eyes widened, holding a big white box, and was in shock realizing what it was  
"Y-you got w Wii?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at him  
"Yeah, you wanted it and this game" Kakuzu said tossing him the other bag, which had the game 'Super Mario Galaxy in it.  
"Kuzuuuuuuuu!" Hidan said and glomped Kakuzu to the ground  
"Thank you so much~!" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and put a hand on his head gently  
"Heh, you're welcome, now get off" Kakuzu said and both of them sat up  
"Why would you get this for me? It's at least 300 dollars"  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't like spending money remember?" Hidan said gently poking him on the side  
"Well you deserve something nice, after all you've been through" Kakuzu said, kissing Hidan on the forehead  
"Kuzu…"  
"Hmm?"  
"I already have something nice from you; you" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed and looked to the side and mumbled something  
"Hmm what was that?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at him  
"I said, did I waist money on that?" Kakuzu said ad Hidan started laughing  
"No of course not you cheap ass. I wanna play it" Hidan said grabbing the box "Can you help me set it up, please?" Hidan said all chibi like and Kakuzu blushed and nodded  
"Yay~ X3"  
"You're really adorable Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed and took out the Wii. They set it up in at least a half hour and Hidan put the game in the station and began playing it. Kakuzu held on Hidan's waist as he played; both sitting on the couch. An hour had passed and Kakuzu made Hidan pause the game  
"Need to make dinner" Kakuzu mumbled "Help?"  
"Sure" Hidan said  
"We need to make extra" Kakuzu asked and Hidan was confused  
"Why?"  
"We're not going to be here tomorrow" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and nodded  
"Right"  
After they made dinner (sushi), they ate some and put the rest in the refrigerator and Hidan continued to play his game.  
Kakuzu stopped him from playing after a few more hours  
"Hidan….it's 9pm, we should get to bed"  
"B-but…"  
"If we miss tomorrow morning, Kakashi Sensei would give us 2 or more hours of detention" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and turned off the white machine and the two got ready for bed and lay down.  
Kakuzu pulled Hidan close and Hidan looked at him  
"Kuzu, I still can't believe you spent that on me" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu sighed  
"I know, I even surprised myself. Just don't tell the rest ok?" Kakuzu asked  
"Ok, but why?"  
"Hidan…They freaked out to know I drove 10 minutes to school, they'll go ballistic if we told them I spent around 300 dollars on a Wii" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled  
"Yeah, I guess you're right"  
"Let's go to sleep" Kakuzu said and Hidan kissed Kakuzu and snuggled into his chest  
"Thanks for everything" Hidan said before falling to sleep; Kakuzu smiled and kissed Hidan on the forehead.  
In the morning, Hidan woke up and woke Kakuzu up  
"Kuzu, is there time to play?"  
Kakuzu grumbled and looked at the time  
"No, not right now, we're going to be late" Kakuzu said and Hidan pouted  
"A-and tonight?"  
"Again No, when we get home it'll be 9pm, so I guess we can't play until sometime tomorrow night" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed  
"Oh right, damn Sensei, giving us detention…" Hidan mumbled  
"I didn't even do anything" Kakuzu said  
"Well we will be there together"  
"Yep"  
"Well then, let's get this day over with" Hidan said and the two got up and got ready for school and walked into the living room.  
"Kakuzu there is time to play the game before school, can I?" Hidan asked  
"Hidan, no time"  
"Time if we drive" Hidan said grinning  
"…Hidan…" Kakuzu said glaring  
"Kidding, kidding" Hidan said, putting his hands up in defense and Kakuzu chuckled  
"I know"  
The two laughed and left for school on foot.  
In first period, Deidara walked to Hidan and Kakuzu  
"You know, the late bell rang a while ago, and still no Kakashi Sensei un" Deidara said and sat next to Hidan and Kakuzu  
"Maybe he's sick?" Hidan asked as his head tilted to the right slightly  
"God I wish!" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded  
"Why un?"  
"We missed detention yesterday, because we went home early" Hidan said  
"Why did you go home early un?"  
"Akise mentioned you know to Hidan, giving him flashbacks of you know what" Kakuzu said and Hidan frowned  
"Are you ok, Hidan un?" Deidara asked and Hidan shook his head  
"No, not from that, from that" Hidan said pointing to the stage and the two other boys looked to where he was pointing and saw Kakashi Sensei  
"Damnit he is here" Kakuzu mumbled and Kakashi started talking in the microphone  
"Sorry I'm late class, had an encounter with a dolphin" Kakashi said  
"That makes no sense!" The class yelled  
"Oh well, for now practice your parts freely" Kakashi said and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise and started reading it  
"Reading porn books?" Deidara asked "Is that illegal reading that stuff in school anyways un?" Deidara asked and Kakuzu and Hidan chuckled and Deidara looked at them  
"So anyways why do you want him gone un?" Deidara asked  
"Well since we missed our detention yesterday, he decided to amp it up" Kakuzu said  
"And now we have 6 fucking hours with him after school" Hidan said and Deidara sweat-dropped  
"Dang un. I wouldn't want to be here 'til nine with that pervert un!" Deidara said  
"I heard that Deidara. You have detention" Kakashi said, appearing right next to the blonde male "for 2 hours"  
"But that's not fair! Un" Deidara said  
"3 hours"  
"but"  
"4 hours"  
"Fuck you un!"  
"6 hours"  
"I'll shut up now un…" Deidara said and Kakashi left. Deidara sat down and pouted and Sasori walked up to him  
"What's wrong Dei-Chan?"  
"I have detention with the damn teacher un" Deidara said and Sasori hugged him  
"For exactly how long?"  
"6 hours un"  
"That pervert. I told him to stay away from you….hmmm" Sasori said and thought of an idea and got up  
"Kakashi Sensei!" Sasori said  
"Yes Sasori-Kun?" Kakashi asked looking at him and Sasori smirked  
"You are a fat ugly excuse for a GAAAAY perverted pedophile of a teacher to ever walk on this planet!" Sasori yelled so loud that everyone in the room heard him. Deidara had wide eyes as his jaw dropped to the ground and Hidan and Kakuzu chuckled nervously  
"Man Sasori" Hidan whispered and everyone started laughing so hard as Sasori smirked more  
"6 hour detention" Kakashi calmly said and Sasori nodded and sat next to Deidara  
"Why did you do that? Un" Deidara asked  
"Like I said, I'm not letting that pervert anywhere near you without me with you to protect you" Sasori said  
"Aww Danna un" Deidara said and hugged Sasori gently and lovingly, both smiling.  
During class, Deidara walked to Hidan and Kakuzu who were practicing their parts together  
"So why didn't you drive here?" Deidara asked  
"Gas cost money" Kakuzu said straight-forward  
"Still the same cheap ass, huh un?" Deidara asked  
"I wouldn't say that" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu hit him on the head  
"Oww"  
"Shut it"  
"Sorry Kuzu" Hidan said and Deidara knew something was up and smirked  
"Tell me un!"  
"No way" Kakuzu said  
"Why not, it couldn't be that bad. It's not like Kakuzu would buy a 300 dollar Wii system or something like that" Deidara said as if it was the most impossible thing in the world and heard no response and heard Hidan gasp slightly  
"No fucking way un! You actually bought a Wii!?" Deidara yelled in shock and everyone hear him  
"Yes now shut up!" Kakuzu said and everyone gasped, wanting to hear the explanation of why he bought it. They thought Hidan bribed him into buying it, but got the shock of a life time when they learned Kakuzu bought it willingly.  
"You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like him un" Deidara said and saw Sasori pout "not as lucky as me having you Sasori" Deidara said grinning and Sasori smirked  
"Good"  
"I am lucky to have Kuzu, not because of the Wii, because of Kuzu" Hidan said, making Kakuzu blush deeply  
"Yeah yeah yeah"  
The school day went by fast, and it already had been 2 hours in detention  
Deidara was molding some clay together, bored out of his mind  
"What are you doing Deidara-Kun?" Kakashi asked politely looking over his shoulder  
"All the sudden Deidara's chair got pulled to the side  
"I told you Sensei. If you go near my man ever again, I will personally make your life a living hell" Sasori said evilly and Kakashi sighed  
"What did I do?"  
"You hit on him for one" Sasori asked and Deidara mumbled thanks and leaned to Sasori  
"But" Kakashi said, stopping as Sasori's evil glare was too much to handle.  
Another hour passed and the door opened  
"Kakashi~!"  
Kakashi looked over and smiled  
"Iruka" Kakashi said, hugging him and Sasori looked at them confused  
'Iruka huh? Iruka means 'dolphin' in Japanese. He did say he was side-tracked by a dolphin in first period. Perfect! So this is my way to get back at him' Sasori thought with an evil smirk and Deidara had a nervous look, knowing what his red-headed boyfriend was planning to do.  
"So Iruka, what is it you're here?" Kakashi asked and Iruka kissed him on the lips and Sasori's smirk grew.  
"I'm here to tell you about the teacher's meeting tomorrow" Iruka said and Kakashi nodded  
"Ok then, I'll see you tonight" Kakashi said kissing Iruka slightly  
"I said tomorrow" Iruka said  
"I know, and I was talking about tonight" Kakashi said and Iruka blushed to know kids are in the room  
"Fine Kakashi Sensei" Iruka said and quickly left.  
"So you are gay" Sasori said with an evil smirk and Kakashi froze in fear and quickly walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu, who were in each other's laps  
"So why do you two not want me to tell your parents about you missing the detention? You could've avoided being here for 6 more hours you know" Kakashi said sitting in front of the desk the two boys were at  
"Well my mom is dead, and my father has been in jail since I was 5" Kakuzu said calmly and Hidan froze and put his head on Kakuzu's neck  
"Then what about you?" Kakashi asked looking at Hidan  
"N-no reason"  
"Yeah right kid, now tell me" Kakashi said and Kakuzu slammed his fist on the table, scaring the people in the classroom.  
"He doesn't want to tell you, leave him alone" Kakuzu said evilly and angrily  
Kakashi shrugged and walked away to the teacher's desk  
'I will find out one way or another'


	23. Chapter 23

Kakuzu and Hidan entered their home tiered and sore from there extra hours they had to spend at school. Hidan pulled instant ramen out and started boiling water. He then moved into the living room and sat in kakuzu's lap, throwing his arms around his lover's neck.  
"K~U`Z~U~!" Hidan spoke slowly. Kakuzu placed his arms on Hidan's lower back, supporting him.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing…I just like saying your name." Hidan chuckled, kissing kakuzu's cheek. Kakuzu slid hidans sleeve down kissing him from his chin down to his collar bone, then liking his ear. "Ahh, k-kakuzu s-s-stop."  
Kakuzu pulled away and kissed hidans forehead, and smiled looking over the shivering boy's face and wiped a tear away from his eye. "I'm sorry, I got carried away…I didn't mean for it to…"  
Hidan let the tears fall from his eyes running nonstop, choking every now and again oh air. Kakuzu flinched panicked not knowing what was wrong. "H-hidan, I know I moved a bit…fast…i-im sorry…don't cry…I…hidan…"  
Hidan rested his head on the tan boy's shoulder calming down, and then looked up at Kakuzu smiling very weakly. "I'm sorry…" he started diverting his gaze from his lover's confused face. "It's…It's just…I-I just don't want you to leave…me after-" Kakuzu cut him off by pressing his lips harshly against hidans light pink shivering lips. When they pulled away hidan looked over kakuzu's face finally getting up from his spot in kakuzu's lap. "T-The food should be ready…" he disappeared around the corner.

Kakuzu ran his hand through his hair letting out a sigh. 'What am I to do? I love him so much but…he is scared of the outcome…' Kakuzu thought to himself. He looked over at hidan who came around the corner with the food. "Here you are…"  
"Thank you…" Kakuzu kissed his head. "My little reaper."  
Kakuzu turned to his food and started eating some. Hidan looked down flustered and spoke silently but clearly. "I-I do want to take it to the next…level…but not right now, I…love you Kakuzu." Hidan tensed up more not knowing what would happen. He felt Kakuzu run his hand trough his hair and pull him closer. "I understand, and…I will respect that… and I, ah love you too." Kakuzu looked up hoping his blush was not visible. But he was unsuccessful to hide it, as Hidan crawled over to Kakuzu kissing him on the side of his mouth, then liked the tip of the stitches along his check. The night went on and they finished everything and went to bed.

Kakuzu dragged Hidan out the door very agitated and tired.  
"Kakuzu~! Can we please sleep in just a little bit?"  
Kakuzu sighed and pulled hidan to his chest. "You know very well that we can't do that unless you want detention again."  
Hidan huffed and stormed onto the school grounds and went over to his locker. "Hey hidan, un."  
"Hum? Oh hey Deidara." Hidan said with a yawn.  
"You look really sleepy, un, when I got home me and danna passed out."  
Hidan nodded and tossed his belongings into his locker then tossed his jacket in with all his stuff. "Well lucky for you *yawn* I cooked then watched my show, then played 2 rounds of Mario on the Wii…" hidan stretched and walked slowly to the changing room in a drowsy manner. After changing into his new outfit he looked at it. It was black and white with black lace at the ends with an odd pattern, and very short.  
"My…why must I be picked on like this." Hidan said under his breath.  
"Because, it's natural to pick on the cute, sexy ones…"  
Hidan turned his head and glared at the boy standing before him. "Akise?" hidan just sighed and walked over to the stage door. "I don't have to waste my breath on you, go away."  
Akise grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Hidan slapped him right across the face; Hidan gasped and ran out of the room. Akise touched his raw check then gazed back to the door. ' why won't you love me, hime-chan…'

Hidan stood behind the cretins of the stage looking down at his feat trying not to cry. 'Why does this happen, Akise…wasn't always like…this…he was my first friend…when I started school…why?'  
"HIDAN~! FOR THE TENTH TIME GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" hidan flinched and walked onto stage.  
"s-sorry teacher…I didn't hear you." Hidan walked over to the end of the propped table.  
"Now," Kakashi started. "Let's take it from the top-and action!"  
Alice: Ho! Mr. Rabbit, pardon me!  
White rabbit: I'm late / I'm late / For a very important date. / No time to say "Hello." / Goodbye. / I'm late, I'm late, I'm late  
Alice: Mr. rabbit please wait!  
"And~ Cut~!" Kakashi clapped his hands together and rested his hand on Hidan's shoulder. "Hidan…" he whispered softly. "can I speak with you out in the hall?"  
Hidan stepped out into the hallway crossing his arms not making eye contact. "Yes sir?" he mumbled.  
"I would like to ask something…" Kakashi paused. "Why will you not say a word about your dad?"  
Hidan flinched and looked up at the older man's face. "W-what is it to you?" he snapped.  
"Hidan if you wish to tell me tell me…if not well you can tell me and your family."  
"NO! I mean…please…don't do that." Hidan put his arms behind his back. "I will tell you just don't…call my ma' and pa'."  
Hidan shifted in discomfort and as he was going to tell his story he was pulled to the side. "Hidan…what's going on?"  
Hidan looked up to see a very upset Kakuzu glaring at Kakashi. "If you don't mind I would like to have lunch with my boyfriend…excuse us." Kakuzu pulled Hidan to the door, but Hidan pulled away.  
"Kuzu, go ahead I will be there I have to ask Mr. Kakashi something…"  
Kakuzu looked confused but nodded and went to go change. Hidan smiled till he was confident Kakuzu was gone.  
"Um- I don't think Kakuzu would like this but…could we talk about this after school hours?"  
Kakashi sighed then rubbed his head. "Yah…when and where?"  
"our place…um…whenever." Hidan started walking over to the door. "You know where I live so…see you then."  
And with that said and done hidan changed and talked to Sai about a part in his play, then ran to the check out desk. He sighed himself out, and then went out to the parking lot. He paused to see Kakuzu talking with Pein, Hidan didn't want to walk in on it…seeing how Kakuzu seamed upset and as did pein. The silver haired boy took a set at a benched placed near the front door to the school. He sighed and laded his head back only turning it to see Kid standing next to him. He jumped and scowled at the dark haired boy, "What is it?"  
Kid simply smiled handing hidan a folded piece of paper, hidan took the paper and looked up at the other boy, he waved and walked away. Hidan stared at the folded paper, to scared to read it at the moment, slipped it into his back pocket. Hidan got up and moved over slowly to where Pein and Kakuzu where "mingling". When Pein saw hidan approaching he smiled and said hi, but shortly dismissed himself.  
"So…we going to eat at home?" hidan asked.  
Kakuzu placed his hand around hidan's waist and pulled him a few blocks across the street. Hidan looked confused and looked over at Kakuzu. Before he could say a work Kakuzu opened the door to what looked like a café inside. "K-kakuzu?"  
"Hidan don't say anything just order and be happy, we are on a date, it's my treat." Kakuzu smiled and kissed hidan's hand. Hidan blushed and turned and walked up to the cashier, "Hello, welcome to yuki's café, what can I get for you?"  
Hidan smiled and placed his order, then Kakuzu placed his. The tan man sighed deeply as he pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier the money. Hidan smiled and held kakuzu's hand pulling him to a small table placed in a corner. They sat across from one another and talked and laughed, Kakuzu placed his hand on top of hidan's and smiled. "You know…I don't know what my life would have been if you didn't show up in it…I love you hidan." He looked up to see a wide eye hidan slowly start to smile as small tears formed in his eyes. "Kakuzu…you have, know clue how happy it makes me to here that…but you changed my life so much more, so much that…I can smile and…im really happy."  
" who had the stake of BBQ, with coleslaw and fries?" a server asked. Kakuzu took the food. "And this cute one must have ordered the sub sandwich with fries and a coke." The young man smiled, then he turned back over to Kakuzu who was trying to relax. "And your coffee sir, will be just one moment."  
Kakuzu smiled and grit his teeth. "Thank you."  
Hidan placed his hand on kakuzu's arm and smiled letting out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Kakuzu griped.  
"Sakura is coming over here, looks like she is eating out with some friends." Hidan announced.  
Kakuzu turned to see a pink haired girl walking over to them. "Hello Kakuzu, Hidan how have you two bean."  
Kakuzu blushed and grunted, hidan slapped his arm and looked back over at Sakura. "We are doing very well; sorry about him he is a bit grumpy today…how are you?"  
"Oh im doing fair, just having lunch with some of my friends."  
"That's nice, and um…yah I never got to…apologize for flustering you back…then." Hidan smilled and laughed nervicly.  
"Ah, um…it's okay…im just…a big…"  
"Yaoi fan girl, Hahaha."  
Sakura laughed and turned around motioning her friends over. They all came over smiled or waved. "guys this is Kakuzu and hidan."  
"Hi, im hidan gumpy over there is Kakuzu."  
"ugh, hidan im not grumpy."  
"okay, okay."  
Sakura pulled a small boy over and introduced him. "This is naruto, that boy eating the chips is choji, girl with the pony-tail is Ino." They waved. "and the dark haired boy right here is Sasuke."  
Kakuzu looked up at the boy and shook his head. "I've heard about you."  
Hidan looked over at him, as did sasuke. "You have? From who?"  
"your brother." Kakuzu said before taking a bite of his food.  
"WOHH~! The hell?" hidan looked up to see a very shaggy looking boy with a dog on his head.  
Sakura smiled and waved. "Hey kiba."  
This boy "Kiba" walked over and looked at Kakuzu. "what's wrong with your-"  
"WELL!" hidan said. "Why don't you guys get some chairs and some tables and eat with us?"  
Everyone gathered and ate, Kakuzu knowing what Kiba was going to say and avoided eye contact. When hidan was left out of a new conversation he looked over at Kakuzu who was messing with his phone. "Kakuzu…" hidan spoke quietly.  
"Come on…don't be like this…please…" hidan pleaded.  
Kakuzu put his phone away and sighed. "Fine."  
"Thank you. Don't worry about what others think Kakuzu…only care about how much I love how handsome you look." Hidan smiled resting his chin in his palm.  
Kakuzu slapped his hand over hidans eyes pushing him back playfully. "That's not funny you little shit."  
Hidan let out a small chuckle and tossed fries at Kakuzu pelting him in the chest. "Why you little-"  
Kakuzu turned to see everyone looking at them and smiling. Kakuzu blushed and looked away. Hidan smiled and held kakuzu's hand. "Well thanks for eating with us but we have to get back to school before lunch is over."  
Sakura stood from her seat. "Well it looks like we are going to the same place, we all started going to the same school as you two since last week."

When they all arrived back on school grounds they say there farewells and planed to meat for lunch tomorrow. Kakuzu and hidan part ways for electives. Hidan walked down the hall, then slowly pulled the folded paper kid handed him out. 'What is this?' he thought.  
But what he didn't know was how much this little slip of paper could change his life so much. Something no one knew about, only his father and him knew about…his deepest, darkest secret he hopes he would never have to tell Kakuzu.


	24. Chapter 24

Hidan read the note, over and over, completely frozen in fear at what the contents of the letter said  
'Hidan…  
I know that your father used you as a prostitute to get money when your family ran out. Come see me after school near your locker  
Akise'  
Hidan shook in fear…  
'M-my d-dad used me as a…...?' Hidan thought and remembered what he had forgot  
'Shit' Hidan thought biting his lip in fear and ripped up the note so no one could read it especially not his boyfriend.  
Hidan then had wide eyes… Kakuzu. He forgot about Kakuzu and Hidan knew what would happen if he found out  
'I will never tell him… I can't… H-he'll hate me…' Hidan thought and the late bell rang  
"I'm late!" Hidan said and quickly ran to his class and quickly got to his seat before the teacher realized that the teen was late. Hidan let out a sigh of relief, but zoned out during class. He was into too much thought of what had happened 3 years back when he was 13  
Flashback~  
"You say nothing or else" Nowaki said as his son and him were walking down the stairs to get into the kitchen to see Hidan's mother. Hidan froze and shakily let out a 'Y-yes s-sir'  
When they got to the kitchen, Nowaki tapped his wife's shoulder  
"Honey, me and Hidan are going to go on a fishing trip, a couple thousand miles away, for the week" Nowaki said and nudged Hidan in the ribs with his elbow  
"Y-Yes we are" Hidan managed to get out and his mother looked shocked  
"Are you sure you should be going? Aren't we out of money?"  
"Yes we are, but a very good friend of mine is holding a competition at the lake he works at, and there is a huge cash prize for the person who catches the biggest and heaviest fish" Nowaki said and Hidan blinked at how he came up with that lie as fast as he did and knew it was believable since his mother was taking it.  
"Oh really? That's cool, but how will you get there and are you sure that you could win?"  
"We'll take the car, and the cash prizes are for the first place it is $50,000, second place is $30,000, and the third is $20,000"  
"Wow that's amazing cash prize" She said and Hidan mentally agreed with her… WHAT exactly did his father plan? He did know the plan, but THAT amount of money….. Unbelievable  
"Are you sure you could get one of those places Nowaki?" she asked and Nowaki nodded  
"Not a problem, my dad showed me how to when I was a kid, and with his fishing gear I wouldn't lose" Nowaki said with a grin and his wife smiled  
"Are you already packed and when did you plan to leave?" she asked and Hidan had wide eyes, she's letting them go  
"Today, I've packed everything" Nowaki said and she smiled. Hidan froze….. TODAY?! He did not expect to leave so soon  
"Oh, ok. You have fun you two"  
Hidan faked smiled and nodded  
Nowaki grabbed Hidan's arm and pulled him towards the door and into the car; Hidan's mother following to wish them both good luck with winning  
"We'll be fine" Hidan's dad said  
"Bye" Hidan said and Hidan's dad drove away.  
"Good job boy" Nowaki said looking in the rearview mirror to see his son in the back with an evil look smirk "She believed every single word"  
"Whatever…." Hidan said looking out of the window  
"You better get me to 'first place'" Nowaki said and Hidan froze with tears running down his face and started sobbing; he really didn't want to be there.  
"Shut your crying! Or I'll make it worse by tenfold!" Nowaki growled out making Hidan wince and nodded in fear.  
"I-I'm sorry" Hidan said and Nowaki gave him a rag  
"Wipe your damn tears away, you need to look presentable" he said and Hidan nodded taking the rag and wiping his eyes. The trip wasn't as long as what Nowaki said in the story… it was a few towns away, around a 30 minute drive.  
Hidan's heart started racing when they stopped their summer cabin… that was isolated from the world.  
"Ready whore?" Nowaki asked and Hidan winced  
"D-don't call me that" Hidan said and Nowaki growled  
"But, you will be, this whole week, you whore" Nowaki said and Hidan let out a shaky sigh and nodded and Nowaki stopped the care and chuckled  
"Looks like your first client is here" Nowaki said and Hidan looked out of the window and clenched his teeth in fear  
"You remember what I told you, whore?"  
"N-not to re-resist…"  
"Yes, but also act like you love every minute of it. That's how we get more customers"  
"Y-yes s-sir" Hidan said as he was being forced to be a prostitute by his father  
They both got out and Nowaki walked up to the man and shook his hand  
"You're early, I expected you in 30 more minutes" Nowaki said and the man grinned  
"I know, but I wanted to see the prostitute as soon as possible" he said chuckling and pointed to Hidan "Is that him?"  
"Yes he is" Nowaki said and pushed his son towards him  
"This is my son Hidan"  
The man nodded and noticed the purple pink eyes  
"Wow, he has very attractable eyes" the man said and Nowaki nodded  
"He got them from his mother"  
"Now let's see what you could do" the man said and Hidan froze "kiss me"  
Hidan bit his lip on the inside and stood on his toes and kissed the man on the lips with a full blown kiss, or his father will kill him if he didn't  
"D-damn you are one fucking good kisser! Let's see if your mouth can do with something else" the man said in a horny tone that made Hidan sick to his stomach but forced it away  
"Yes sir, anything you like" Hidan said and they walked in the cabin to back room.  
Hidan's father sat in the dining room, reading a book, satisfied with the noises coming from the back room. 'Hidan's doing well… so far'. And even though he is a huge homophobe, he didn't care if a man is fucking his son because he is getting money out of it.  
After they were done the man and Hidan left the room and into the dining room  
"Wow, what you told me about him was so fucking true. He is a very good fuck" the man said causing Hidan to wince, but faked smiled  
"Glad I pleasured you" Hidan said and the man grinned and looked over to Nowaki  
"How much do I owe you?"  
"$350"  
"Wow really, that's all?" the man asked giving money to Nowaki  
"I'm sooo telling everyone I know"  
"That'll be great; we'll be here for the whole week"  
The man nodded and left and Hidan started crying  
"I-I can't believe you're making me do this….."  
"Shut up whore and get washed up, you're next client will be here in 2 hours" Nowaki said and Hidan nodded in fear and walked to the bathroom.  
The whole week was like that, nonstop fucking with 5-6 clients a day. Nowaki's price ranges differ starting at the minimum of $350, depending on the situation. Like toys or restraints/gags, is an extra $200. And one guy actually paid $1,000 to fuck Hidan in the shower with the water running.  
At the end of the week, Hidan's father made around $20,000 and left Hidan mentally scarred. After packing and getting on the road Nowaki looked at Hidan  
"Wow, now I know that if I'm short of money I can use you" Nowaki said and Hidan winced. Nowaki sighed and glared at his son through the rearview mirror  
"You forget this ever happened, you got it?"  
"Y-yes s-sir"  
But Hidan never forgot, having reoccurring nightmares about it. That didn't last long since an accident to the head left him forgetting that one incident.  
End of flashback~  
Hidan bit his lip remembering what had happened and had wide eyes  
'A-Akise knows? How? H-he wasn't one of the people who…. Dad never told anyone….. How the fuck does he know!?' Hidan thought and knew Akise would use it to his advantage somehow. Hidan shook the thoughts out of his mind and started to pay attention to class.  
After school, Hidan walked to Kakashi's office to tell him he didn't have time to talk like he said earlier today. He quickly left before his substitute teacher could say anything  
'…N-now I need to talk to Akise' Hidan thought as he started walking towards the destination said on the note. As he got to the locker, Akise pinned him to the wall  
"You get my note?" Akise asked and Hidan glared slightly  
"Yes. How did you know?" Hidan asked and Akise laughed hard  
"My father told me"  
"Wh-what?" Hidan asked shocked  
"He was the one who fucked you in the shower" Akise said and Hidan's heart started racing fast as Akise continued  
"And out of the $1,000 my dad spent, he said you were worth every penny. That caught my attention, and planned to try you on myself" Akise said and Hidan glared  
"You're messed up" Hidan said trying to get out of my his grip  
"But when I did, you resisted me, but you didn't with my dad" Akise whispered in Hidan's ear and Hidan growled  
"You know full well I was forced to" Hidan said and Akise chuckled darkly  
"Well now… I think I have to tell everyone what a whore you were" Akise said and Hidan froze with wide eyes  
"No! You can't!" Hidan yelled and Akise chuckled and nibbled Hidan's ear  
"Oh but I can. Everyone, including your boy-toy, will hate you and I'll have you all to myself" Akise said sucking on Hidan's earlobe.  
"…Pl-please don't" Hidan begged and saw Kakuzu punched Akise so hard he flew at least 10 ft away from them and then Hidan saw the beyond angry look of his boyfriend.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, STAY. THE .FUCK. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOYFRIEND!" Kakuzu yelled and Hidan looked at Kakuzu shocked, seeing his protective side. Hidan had seen Kakuzu's protective side before but never quite like this. Hidan smiled on the inside at how Kakuzu will always protect him. Then the words Akise said played in his mind  
Everyone, including your boy-toy, will hate you  
Hidan had a flash of sadness appear on his face and Kakuzu looked at him and pulled him into an embrace  
"I'll always protect you Hidan, and I will love you always" Kakuzu said and Hidan returned the hug, but at the same time saw Akise look at him with a look that said 'For now' before leaving.  
That look caused Hidan to wince slightly  
'H-he's really going to tell…will Kakuzu hate me?' Hidan thought and had tears form and Kakuzu wiped them away and kissed him on the forehead  
"It's ok Hidan, don't worry. Let's go home" Kakuzu said and Hidan just nodded still in thought about if his secret gets out, everything in his life will crumble down to noting, like friends and other things. But most importantly Kakuzu, the love of his life.  
At home, Hidan was sitting on the couch starring at the blank TV screen, still in thought.  
"Hidan"

"Hidan?"

"Hidan!"  
Hidan snapped out of thought and looked to Kakuzu who was sitting next to him.  
"Huh? What?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed and hugged him  
"Hidan what's wrong?"  
"….nothing" Hidan said looking to the side  
"Nothing huh? By now you would be playing your videogame" Kakuzu said pointing to the white videogame station, Wii. And Hidan looked to it and shrugged  
"Not in the mood" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him  
"That's the problem, you're always in the mood to play the damn thing, even when you're exhausted. I know something is wrong, please tell me" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed  
"I told you nothing's wrong" Hidan said  
"Hidan" Kakuzu said  
"I told you nothing's wrong damnit!" Hidan yelled and Kakuzu had slightly wide eyes and Hidan had wide eyes realizing he yelled  
"I….I'm sorry Kakuzu. Something is wrong…. But…b-but I just can't tell you" Hidan said with tears forming  
"Why?" Kakuzu asked sadly thinking his boyfriend doesn't trust him.  
"It's not because of trust, because I trust you completely… I just… it's bad…. So bad it…i-it could change everything" Hidan said shocking Kakuzu  
"I-It's far worse th-that my father raping me…" Hidan said and Kakuzu had wide eyes. WHAT can be worse than Hidan's dad raping him? Kakuzu dropped the subject and pulled Hidan closer rubbing his side  
"Don't worry Hidan. You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled bitterly  
"Thanks 'Kuzu… but you and everyone at school will find out" Hidan said 'And then you will begin to hate me'  
Kakuzu had wide eyes in confusion, but left it at that. Kakuzu got up and gently grabbed Hidan's hand, pulling him up  
"Come on, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him surprised  
"N-no… I mean… I don't want you to waste your money" Hidan said "because—" Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu kissing him. Kakuzu pulled back  
"It's to make you feel better; to me that's not wasting money. Everything I spent on you, I don't regret any of it" Kakuzu said making Hidan blush deeply  
"Do you want to go?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded  
"If you want to…" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed  
"I was the one who offered going, so of course I want to go, you silly kid" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"I'm the same age as you! And let's go~!" Hidan said grinning like a child and Kakuzu chuckled and hugged Hidan and grabbed the keys to his Honda  
"Alright let's go" Kakuzu said and they left to the car to go to the restaurant Hidan loves, a five star restaurant.  
At dinner, Kakuzu and Hidan talked over a few things and Hidan noticed that Kakuzu stayed away from subjects that might relate to Hidan's problem as much as possible, even if it was hurting him not knowing what's causing his lover pain. This caused Hidan to feel like melting; melting at how sweet Kakuzu was at respecting how he couldn't tell him and didn't try to push  
AND Hidan thought to make it last as long as possible. He thinks it was going to be one of the last moments Kakuzu would love him and be nice and sweet, because once everyone finds out... Hidan couldn't finish the thought as Kakuzu smiled and took Hidan's hand and kissed it gently  
"Come on, let's go home" Kakuzu said sweetly and Hidan blushed and nodded  
At home, around bedtime, Kakuzu and Hidan were in bed. Hidan looked to Kakuzu and snuggled into his chest  
"Kakuzu…"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know why I didn't play Super Mario Galaxy when we got home from dinner?" Hidan asked and saw Kakuzu shake his head  
"Well, It was so I could spend more time with you" Hidan said blushing making Kakuzu blush as well  
"I love you 'Kuzu"  
"I love you too"  
"..You're the one of the sweetest people I know… and so many things I can't bring to words" Hidan said and cuddled closer. Now he had, I mean HAD, to get as much time with Kakuzu before Akise decides to tell, and that could be tomorrow, in two days… sometime soon.  
"I love you" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him and kissed him. Kakuzu couldn't help see the difference in the way Hidan was acting. He was never this lovey, well he is, but this is different.  
'Hidan's acting stranger than normal… is it because of the thing that's scaring him since after school? Is he afraid that once I find out I'll break up with him? Is it THAT bad...? Whatever it is, I will never break his heart…' Kakuzu thought  
"Hidan I love you always" Kakuzu said "You need some sleep to keep up with that beautiful face of yours" Kakuzu said gently caressing Hidan's cheek and Hidan blushed  
"You too" Hidan said grinning making Kakuzu blush  
"…I'm not beautiful…"  
"Yes you are" Hidan said tracing the stitching across Kakuzu's mouth with the gentle touch of his fingers  
"…I'm ugly" Kakuzu said trying not to moan from the gentle touch of his lover  
"No you're not Kakuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head  
"Everyone say it's –"  
"Are you STILL on about what that jerk Kiba said? Dude come on, He's a fucking prick that has no self-esteem whatsoever and picks on people to make himself feel better about his own damn pathetic life" Hidan said angrily and Kakuzu shrugged  
"Even so, he was right" Kakuzu said and Hidan growled  
"NO he is NOT! If someone's ugly… it's me…with everything I had been through" Hidan said mumbling the last bit out and it was Kakuzu's turn to be mad  
"Hidan you're not ugly—"  
"On the inside I am"  
"No you're not. Remember when we walked home once and there was a hurt puppy that got hit? What did you do?"  
"…T-took it to the animal hospital…"  
"Yes exactly, no ugly person will go out of their way to help an animal like that"  
"You will think I'm ugly when you… find out" Hidan said and Kakuzu kissed him  
"Hidan, I love you, so please don't beat yourself down. Whatever it is, I'll always be with you"

"Nor, do you think you're ugly, got it?" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled  
"Only if you don't think that of yourself" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu smiled  
"…deal"  
Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a confused look  
"What?" Kakuzu asked  
"How do we seal the deal?"  
Kakuzu thought for a second "Kiss" Kakuzu said and kissed Hidan. Hidan blushed and was about to say something when a yawn engulfed the words  
"Time for bed" Kakuzu said and Hidan yawned again in acceptance  
"Goodnight 'Kuzu"  
"Goodnight Hidan"  
Both fell asleep with different thoughts in mind.  
'I hope he doesn't beat himself down, with whatever is causing him to act like this' Kakuzu thought  
'When Kakuzu finds out… He'll hate me, everyone will… I-I have to tell someone...' Hidan thought  
The next day at school during art class, Hidan walked up to Sai, with one intention….to tell him his secret.  
'He'll find out anyways, but I need help…' Hidan thought "Sai can I speak to you alone?"  
"…Sure Hidan" Sai said and both left to a very vacant and quiet spot; no one could hear them  
"What's on your mind?" Sai asked and Hidan sighed hesitantly  
"Sai, I need to tell you this…. It's bad  
"What is it?" Sai asked and saw that Hidan bit his lip  
"Wh-when I was 14 my dad… he ran out of money and decided to use me as a prostitute for a week to get money…" Hidan said nervously and Sai's eyes widened  
"…What?"  
"It's true"  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"I had an accident with hitting my head on the pole at middle school, you remember right? You were there" Hidan said and Sai nodded and Hidan sighed  
"Well that left me with no memories about that incident…" Hidan said  
"How did you remember?"  
Hidan growled  
"Akise, that asshole knew and reminded me yesterday" Hidan said and Sai pulled him into a hug  
"..I'm so sorry Hidan, why didn't you tell Kakuzu or—?"  
"…I was afraid… he'll hate me" Hidan said  
"Hidan, Kakuzu loves you with all his heart… I do and do I hate you? NO. Kakuzu will never hate you over this. It wasn't your fault; your father is beyond messed up, not you" Sai said and Hidan started crying  
"L-like I said… A-Akise knows… a-and h-he's going to tell everyone at school"  
"Wh-what? How did he know?"  
"H-his father. His father was one of the clients" Hidan said and Sai pulled him closer as he continued to explain  
"Akise said that after his father explained about me, h-he pl-planned to fuck me…" Hidan said and started sobbing and Sai let out a shuttered sighed  
"Oh my god Hidan, I'm so sorry…" Sai said  
"Wh-when….when Akise does tell and everyone hates me, pr-promise me you won't. I-I wouldn't be able to stand it… y-you a-and Kakuzu a-are the most important to me" Hidan said sobbing slightly  
"..Hidan you know I won't, I love you, now and always. And don't worry. I promise you that Kakuzu won't hate you. If he'll hate anyone, it's the ones that caused the person he loves pain, not you Sai said soothingly  
"O-Ok.." Hidan said and sighed in relief that Sai will still be his friend even if everything goes wrong.  
"Hidan we should head back to class and—" Sai said and was cut off when Hidan pecked him on the lips  
"Thanks for everything Sai… Let's go" Hidan said and laughed when Sai just nodded and blushed. When Sai didn't move from the spot, as Hidan did, Hidan looked back and laughed even more at the raven haired boy's frozen, like a schoolgirl gets when someone they loves notices them.  
"Ok lover-boy, we need to go back" Hidan said and noticed that Sai moved this time  
5 minutes after they returned into class, the announcements went off.  
'ATTENTION STUDENTS, THIS IS VICE-STUDENT PRESIDENT, AKISE AND NEED ALL, ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS TO PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR A VERY IMORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. THIS IS MANDATORY, THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY' Akise said and Hidan froze and as the other's walked away Sai walked to Hidan  
"Hidan?"  
"…H-he's going to…"  
"..How do you know?" Sai asked rubbing Hidan's back  
"I-I have a feeling" Hidan said with slight fear.  
"Come on we need to go meet up with the others" Sai said and Hidan nodded. Once they met their friends, Kakuzu held Hidan's hand. Hidan smiled at the gesture, but knew it might not last long…  
Once everyone got into the auditorium Akise started the announcement  
"Ok now everyone… I think it is right for all of you to know that there is a whore in our school" Akise said in the microphone and everyone gasped looking around the whole room  
"He was a prostitute to get money"  
Hidan shivered slightly in fear  
"I hate people like that…" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan grabbed his hand harder in nervousness.  
"And that person's name is Hidan" Akise said showing actual proof on the screen. On the Screen were actual pictures of Hidan being fucked by other people. Akise went so far as to go to some of the clients and got a copy of their complementary photo when fucking Hidan.  
Everyone gasped and looked towards Hidan as others blocked their eyes from the pictures because of innocents and or homophobia.  
Hidan froze when Kakuzu's grip on his hand slowly slipped until there was no grip at all. Hidan had tears form and ran to the nearest exit, which was right next to him  
'I knew I would fuck up this relationship one way or another…' Hidan thought as tears fell faster down his cheek as he ran into a bathroom.  
With Kakuzu…  
Kakuzu gripped his hands into fists so hard his hands were shaking. That was the reason he let go of his boyfriend's hand, so he won't hurt him.  
"…Fucking jerk" Kakuzu mumbled and turned around "Hidan—" Kakuzu said but stopped when Hidan wasn't there.  
Sai walked to him and sadly smiled  
"He left"  
"What?" Kakuzu asked shocked  
"He was torn… he was afraid you would've hated him if you find out" Sai said  
"He told you, when?"  
"Not more than five minutes ago… he didn't do it willingly you know, his dad forced him to when he was out of money…" Sai said and Kakuzu froze in anger  
"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. That. Man?" Kakuzu asked and Sai shrugged  
"Hidan forgot that happened with an accident to the head. Akise is the one who made him remember…"

"Find him. He thinks you hate him"  
"But!"  
"I know you still love him, please find him and talk to him" Sai said and had tears form to feel the pain Hidan is going through; so was Kakuzu  
"I will you know I will" Kakuzu said and froze when hearing laughter, and turned around to see Akise behind him  
"So must be hard for you to be a whore's boyfriend right?" Akise asked and Kakuzu growled angrily. Did he really just ask that? DID HE?  
Kakuzu punched him in the face so hard his hand hurt bad, so bad his first thought is that he broken it  
"OWW FUCK! What was that for!?" Akise yelled in pain as he tumbled backwards  
"You fucking bastard! You're lucky that killing someone is against the law!" Kakuzu said pulling him close and usually Akise isn't scared of threats or angry faces, but he was scared.  
" LET me say THIS ONE MORE TIME….STAY the FUCK away from my boyfriend OR I WILL kill you! THAT is a promise!" Kakuzu said and pushed Akise down and ran out of the room to find Hidan.  
Minutes after searching Kakuzu heard a sob coming from a bathroom and sighed  
"Hidan…" Kakuzu mumbled walking in "Hidan?"  
"…G-go away" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu followed the sound to a stall  
"Hidan" Kakuzu said "Hidan its ok"  
"Pl-please K-Kakuzu… I know you hate me now, I-I just wa-want to be al-alone….pl-please g-go a-away" Hidan said to the closed and locked stall door as he was sitting on the toilet seat. Kakuzu sighed and placed a hand on the door  
"Hidan, I love you. And I don't expect you to come out now. But No matter what that asshole of a father, you have, done to you. I will always love you" Kakuzu said "I'll leave now and give you time, I'll be home, I'll tell Sai to bring you there" Kakuzu said and mumbled 'I love you' before leaving thinking Hidan being alone for the time being is the best for the teen  
But what Kakuzu didn't know was at the exact time he said what he said, there was someone flushing the toilet. He had loud music on, and didn't even hear the announcement earlier today. But with the flushing noise, Hidan did not hear a single word Kakuzu said  
"K-Kakuzu?" Hidan asked and there was no answer and Hidan sobbed harder  
'H-he d-did leave….I knew that I'll mess up the best relationship I had ever been in…I just knew it'


	25. Chapter 25

Hidan sat in the bathroom till the bell rang for everyone to report to their next class. He slowly slipped out of the restroom, only to be grabbed harshly by the arm and dragged to the abandoned end of the school by Kid and his gang. He was tossed harshly on the tiled floor of the abandoned bathroom. Hidan didn't move very fast to get up because he knew who was sitting right in front of him on a couch that looked to be an old prop.  
Akise lifted Hidan's chin up with the toe of his big black boots, and smiled ear to ear. "Didn't I say I would tell?" he said in a mocking tone.  
Tears formed in Hidan's eyes as he looked at the boy who ruined his first and last chance to start a happy life. Hidan looked down trying not to let Akise torment him any more then he had done already.  
Akise pulled Hidan to the old dark green couch, setting him in his lap. Hidan didn't struggle to the other boys' surprise. Hidan didn't feel like struggling he was too tired to do anything anymore . . . just tired. Akise took advantage of Hidan's 'moment' kissing him from his chest, to his jaw line. Then slowly pulled away grinning, and lifted the albino's chin making shier he had eye contact before he spoke.  
"Why, Hidan…you are being so. . ." he paused and smiled. "Obedient." Akise said as he liked his own lips.  
He looked over at Kid and the rest of them and smiled. "Kid…do you think we should torment him more?"  
Kid laughed softly. "Why not?"  
Hidan looked at Akise and let the tears fall from his eyes. "What more could you possibly do to make me feel even worse?"  
Akise pulled Hidan's head to his chest and sighed, with the grin still plastered on his face. "Awwwww, poor Hime-chan…you know I don't like it when you cry like this." He said rubbing Hidan's back slowly. "But now you don't have a home to return to . . . or anyone really."  
Hidan sobbed harder into Akise's chest. Why did he have to rub it in? "and you will be picked on every day." He added  
Hidan sobbed feeling like he was going to die . . . his chest hurt . . . he felt alone . . . betrayed . . . and unloved. He curled up in Akise's lap, trying to muffle his sobs in the boy's chest.  
"But if you become mine…I will make all your pains go away. . . "  
Hidan slowly stopped crying and looked up at the boy who held him.  
"Make me yours?" he said softly. Akise nodded, kissing the corners of Hidan's eyes.  
"No one will pick on you, or even look at you the wrong way." He whispered in Hidan's ear, pulling him closer. "What do you say Hidan? Will you be mine?"  
Hidan looked down, what did he have left? He had no place to go to, and nobody to go to as well. He looked up back into Akise's eyes…they where blue . . . he never noticed it before. He opened his mouth and gave a soft reply. "Yes."  
Akise pressed his lips to Hidan's, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Hidan willingly opened his mouth, letting Akise's tough into his mouth. Both their toughs exploring each other's mouth till Akise broke the kiss, and put a strand of Hidan's hair back in place.  
Hidan looked over at kid and the rest of the pack, to see some passed out or holding their noses. Hidan blushed not knowing, but rested his head on the blue eyed boy's shoulder, whose lap he was still sitting in. The boy let out a chuckle that came from his chest.  
"You are really cute, when you're like this."  
"…" Hidan made no reply.  
They all sat there for at least two hours. Hidan was deep in thought till the lunch bell rang. His head shot up, scared by the nose almost. Akise kissed Hidan's cheek, and smiled.  
"You hungry Hime-chan?" he asked.  
Hidan nodded, but didn't want to go out among all the other students. "B-but. . . "Hidan looked at Akise not wanting to finish his sentence. Akise just smiled and nodded.  
"No one will see you I will get your lunch for you." He said. Bringing Hidan and himself to their feet, "Just walk with me." Akise said in a flattering tone, which made Hidan blush in surprise.  
They all walked down the hall till they reached the end of the abandoned area. Akise kissed Hidan deeply then nibbled on his ear, Hidan moaned.  
"Wait here. . . I will be back." The blue eyed boy said with a grin.  
Hidan nodded, and slid down the wall pulling his knees into his chest resting his heat on them. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. 'I'm going out with Akise. I guess what they say is true…if you can't beat them, join them…'  
"Hidan? Hidan is that you?"  
Hidan looked over to see Sakura dash over to him. She frown, and placed a hand on Hidan's cheek, causing him to flinch in surprise. "S-sakura. . . what are you doing here?" he asked his voce low and scratchy.  
She smiled lightly and dropped her touch. "We all know about your dad…and when I say we…I mean the whole school. Only some of us believed what Sai told us…"  
Hidan's eyes grew wide. "Sai, he told you about my father?"  
Sakura nodded. "Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shika, and I believe him…so dose itachi, pein, konan, Deidara Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and zetzu." She listed.  
Hidan smiled, but it quickly fell once he realized she didn't say kakuzu's name. he was about to ask before he herd Akise yell.  
"YO! Whore! Get away from him. What do you think you're doing? Go on! Get!" he shouted.  
Sakura glared at him then walked away, not wanting to start anything with Akise. She huffed and disappeared around the corner.  
Akise handed Hidan a tray of food after helping him to his feet. Then placed his and on Hidan's hip walking back to the 'hang out'. They ate and chatted for quite some time, Hidan only spoke when spoken to, not really in the mood to be engaged in a conversation.  
Akise sighed and wrapped his arm around Hidan pulling him closer to his side. "You want to go 'home' Hime-chan?"  
Hidan looked up at Akise confused, home? "What do you mean?" Hidan asked.  
"You live with me now, babe…" he smiled licking the back of Hidan's ear.  
Hidan cupped his mouth to stop himself from making any noise. He gazed at Akise not knowing what to feel about him anymore.

Hidan arrived at Akise's house; it was pretty big and out of the school's district, and quite a walk to and from school. Akise opened the door and looked at the clock. "It's only six . . . want to order pizza?" he asked.  
"Sounds fine to me." Hidan replied. Hidan removed his pumas, and his jacket setting it on the rack. He herd Akise order the pizza, but he didn't hear the man who now stood beside him, enter the room. Hidan jumped, and almost screamed, he clutched his chest as if his heart would pop out.  
The man chuckled. "My apologies." He said with a friendly grin taking Hidan's hand and placing a kiss on the top of it.  
Hidan blushed and blinked, but could not say anything. He bowed his head. "Pardon my intrusion…" Hidan replied finely.  
The man made the same chest laugh as Akise and pulled Hidan into the living room.  
"My how much more charming you have gotten since I've last seen you." He looked Hidan up and down. "Two years, is quite some time..I spent a good $1,000 on you, and like I told my boy…it was worth every penny." He grinned and walked away.  
Hidan shivered at the man's…character. Akise came around the corner and hugged Hidan.  
"The pizza will be here in an hour. . ." he looked back down at Hidan loosening his hold on the younger boy. "And you know what we can do in an hour?"

Akise pulled Hidan up the stairs and down a hall, opening a door to a room that had a big bed, TV, Wii, Xbox360, PS3, and a computer, and all other expensive stuff.  
Akise closed the door and pushed Hidan to the bed. He started kissing Hidan and slowly moved to French kissing. Akise undid his own shirt first, then unzipped his pants, not breaking the kiss till he had to pull Hidan's shirt off. Hidan gasped placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders.  
"Akise. . . " hidan looked at him knowing what he was planning to do.  
Akise pulled hidans waist line close to his own. "Just relax hime-chan..." he leaned closer to whisper in hidan's ear. "I won't take no as an answer. "  
hidan didn't realized anything akise did to him. he felt sick with every touch, every sound that came from his mouth. he felt so. . . dirty.  
Akise ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Hey Hidan…when the pizza comes you want me to bring you some?"  
Hidan shook his head, he felt sick to his belly. The door bell rang; Akise got on some pants and went down stairs. Hidan sobbed softly he felt so dirty…after someone touched him like that…if Kakuzu found out about this he would hate him even more. Hidan fell asleep hoping tomorrow would not be too bad.  
'Kakuzu. . . I'm sorry' he thought before he slipped into a deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"WHAT!?"  
Hidan woke up from his slumber and groaned  
"What was that?" Hidan asked "Kakuzu?"  
Hidan had wide eyes as he realized what had happened and where he was and then looked down sadly  
"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan mumbled sadly and looked up remembering what had woke him up.  
"What was that?" Hidan asked and got up, walking to the door and opened it slightly and heard voices  
"HOW the fuck did you mess up a simple extra cheese and pepperoni pizza!?" Akise yelled at the poor pizza delivery person  
"I'm sorry sir" The man said "I-I can head back to get you the one you ordered…" he said and as Akise was about to say something his father stopped him  
"Well this happened more than five times" Akise's father said "We'll just go there ourselves and same you the trouble, plus we don't want to pay an extra tip for your screw-up"  
The delivery man nodded and left with the Canadian bacon and cheese pizza. Akise's father sighed  
"Let's go over to the Pizza Shack and get the pizza"  
"But father"  
"No buts, you're the one who wanted the pizza in the first place and I'm not going by myself"  
"Ok father… But first I have to check on Hidan. I'm sure he had woken up because of my yelling" Akise said starting to walk upstairs to his room.  
'Shit!' Hidan yelled in his mind and closed the door softly before running back into the bed  
"Hidan?" Akise whispered once he opened the door. Hidan shut his eyes tight afraid if the other teen saw him awake.  
"Oh you're still asleep, I'll write a note" Akise whispered and wrote a note and left with his dad to get the right pizza.  
Once the sound of the car was distant enough, Hidan sighed and opened his eyes  
"…What was I thinking? I-I…—" Hidan said and was cut off by a clack at the window and got up and looked out of it to see Sai, and had wide eyes  
"S-Sai? What are you doing here?" Hidan asked confusedly after he opened the window  
"I'm here to take you home" Sai said and Hidan was shocked  
"…Wh-what?"  
"Home, come on" Sai said waving his hand like to say 'come here' "Kakuzu is waiting"  
At the name Sai mentioned, Hidan flinched and shook his head  
"N-no…I-I can't" Hidan mumbled shocking Sai  
"What, but Hidan—" Sai said  
"No Sai, this is my home now" Hidan mumbled sadly and heard Sai growl  
"God damnit" Sai mumbled before turning around to leave, and left. Hidan had slightly wide eyes as Sai left, and his hopes to have his friends back were crushed. Hidan had tears form and shut the door  
"Now, Sai hates me too" Hidan mumbled before sitting on the bed and froze when hearing the front door bang open  
"Wha?"  
"Hidan!"  
Hidan froze hearing the voice and had a little hope  
"Sai" Hidan said softly and seconds later Sai entered the room and sighed  
"Hidan" Sai said softly as he saw Hidan have tears in his eyes  
"S-Sai" Hidan mumbled as Sai pulled him into a hug  
"Shh, its ok, Tobi told Sakura, who told me…, but the time the news got to me, it was already too late. I never meant to not be there… I'm so sorry Hidan" Sai mumbled starting to cry feeling his friend's feelings and Hidan was shocked at seeing him cry, which he never really does. The first time Hidan saw Sai crying was when Kakuzu and Hidan had kissed in front of them, but Sai was in a mess of emotion back them because of Hidan.  
"S-Sai…"  
"Hidan, I'm so sorry"  
"Sai you didn't DO anything" Hidan said wiping the tears from Sai's eyes  
"H-Hidan… please come back home with me" Sai begged and saw Hidan shake his head and back away from the hug  
"I can't Sai… Akise's right, I have no home or no one to turn to" Hidan mumbled and Sai slapped Hidan on the cheek. The slap was not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to shock Hidan  
"You shut up! I told you NO one hates you! Please come with me!"  
"No! Sakura told me you told everyone about my dad!"  
"Yes I did! I care about you Hidan, that's why I told"  
Hidan glared with tears  
"My dad isn't going to take this lightly you know"  
"I know… that's why I ONLY told our friends. They said they won't ever tell" Sai said and hugged Hidan

"Sakura told me everyone believes you, but she never said Kakuzu's name" Hidan said and Sai nodded  
"That's because he wasn't there… he already knows your dad did that to you, and when he went to look for you when I told" Sai said "He's so worried about you"  
"THEN why did he leave me?" Hidan asked and Sai sighed and they sat down on the bed  
"Hidan, he did leave to give you some time alone…" Sai said "Please believe me, and come with"  
Hidan shook his head "No, I can't"  
'Damn stubbornness…' Sai thought and got up and looked at Hidan  
"Hidan…Akise was the one who hurt you. HE was the one who told everyone about your past! HE was the one who planned all this so he could make you his!" Sai said grabbing on Hidan's shoulders and Hidan looked to the side  
"I know that" Hidan mumbled and Sai looked at him hurt and confused  
"Then why do you want to stay?" Sai asked and Hidan got up and hugged Sai  
"…I…I…" Hidan said "I-I don't know!" Hidan finished starting to sob in Sai's chest and Sai felt sad and started soothingly rub Hidan's back  
"Come on, I'll take you home" Sai said and Hidan sobbed more  
"B-but Kakuzu, H-he'll h-hate me" Hidan said and Sai shook his head  
"Hidan I told you he doesn't hate you!" Sai said and Hidan looked up with wet eyes that were shining from the glow of the sunset.  
"B-but he will"  
"What do you mean?" Sai asked and Hidan let out a shaky sigh  
"I-I slept with Akise…w-willingly" Hidan said and Sai had wide eyes  
"Why?"  
"I don't fucking know… he messed with my mind" Hidan said and Sai nodded  
"I understand… Trust me, Kakuzu won't hate you, he'll understand"  
"H-how will you know for sure?" Hidan asked in a sobby tone  
"Akise is a manipulate jerk… Th-that's why I didn't do anything… when you know. Also he is scary; he scares people into doing things. Like Kidd for one; do you think he could've changed his sexuality just like that? That kid can't even know how to turn on the TV without someone there to help him." Sai said and Hidan laughed at the comment.  
"There that's the smile we all come to love" Sai said grining wiping some of the tears from Hidan's eyes. Hidan smiled and grabbed Sai's hand  
"Lets' go Sai, I trust you" Hidan said and Sai smiled and nodded hearing a car door slam shut. Hidan froze and looked out the door to the window leading to the front yard  
"Shit its Akise, wh-what do we do?" Hidan asked and saw Sai looking around the room  
"Where is it?" Sai asked  
"Wh-what are you looking for?" Hidan asked  
"I've been here once or twice when he was new here" Sai said and moved a comforter away from the wall and grinned "Aha"  
There was a door and he opened it leading to stairs leading down and grabbed Hidan's hand  
"We have to go down here" Sai said and Hidan looked down the stairs  
"What is it?"  
"Our only way out" Sai said and walked down the stairs, shutting the door behind them.  
"Be careful of where you are stepping, these steps are very thin" Sai said "And there is no light"  
"Hai"  
After walking down the stairs, there is another door, with light underneath it. Sai twisted the door knob and it was locked  
"Stand back Hidan" Sai said pushing Hidan back slightly and kicked the door, nothing happened. Sai then kicked the door with all his strength and it banged wide open.  
"Were outside…" Hidan said with a smiled and Sai put a hand on his mouth gently  
"Yes… shh, they're still outside" Sai said looking around the corner and saw that Akise and his father had entered the hhouse  
"Now's our chance" Sai said and grabbed Hidan's hand and ran down the street. In around 3 blocks of running, Hidan and Sai stopped to catch their breath. Hidan bent over putting his hands on his thighs, panting  
"Th-Thanks… Sai" Hidan said and saw Sai panting as well  
"N-no…problem, anything for you" Sai said and looked at the street sign and they started walking  
"We're not that far from my house, and if we're lucky enough if Shin is there, he can give us a ride to your house" Sai said and saw Hidan tense up.  
"Don't worry Hidan, Kakuzu loves you" Sai said  
"But he left"  
"No he didn't, he gave you some needed time alone… he did say something, but you didn't hear it" Sai said and Hidan was confused and was about to asked when they ended up at Sai's house. Shin was about to leave in his car when Sai ran to him  
"Shin, where are you going?" Sai asked  
"Out of town for the night" Shin said and saw the look of Sai  
"What?"  
"Can you make a tiny detour?" Sai asked and Shin sighed  
"Where to?"  
"Can we drop Hidan off at his house?" Sai asked and Shin looked to Hidan and smiled and nodded  
"Yes"  
Sai and Hidan got into the car and Shin drove off. Sai then remembered something  
"Shin? Remember the time I broke my legs and had to stay at Hidan and Kakuzu's house?" Sai asked  
"Yes"  
"How the hell did you know where the house was?"  
"GPS, little brother, GPS" Shin said pointing to the GPS system and Hidan looked confused  
"That will tell directions to a certain address, how the hell did you know our address?" Hidan asked sitting in the back.  
"..Uh… well, Sai will hate me for this" Shin said ignoring the glare of his brother and continued, "I read his diary, and found out the address." Shin said  
"SHIN!" Sai yelled in anger; anger not from his brother reading his diary, but angry at the fact he told the person most important to him. Sai looked to Hidan who was laughing hysterically.  
"Y-you h-have a diary?" Hidan asked in laughter and Sai blushed deeply and put his on his forehead squeezing the bridge of his nose  
"Thanks a lot Shin. I'll never hear the end of it now" Sai mumbled and Shin laughed as Sai groaned  
After a short time, shin stopped the car in front of the house  
"Alright we are here. Here Sai, I got it for you" Shin said handing Sai the key to the house.  
"Sweet" Sai said and got out.  
"Be back in a few, you're dropping me off at home too" Sai said as Hidan got out. Shin sighed and nodded.  
When Hidan walked to the door, he froze in nervousness and Sai put a hand on his shoulder  
"Don't worry Hidan" Sai said and Hidan bit his lip and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened by Kakuzu, who had wide eyes  
"…Hidan" Kakuzu said pulling Hidan into a gentle hug  
"God Hidan, I was so worried" Kakuzu said and his hug around Hidan tightened.  
"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan mumbled before tears formed in his eyes; Kakuzu smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Kakuzu looked to Sai with a smile that said thank you  
"Thanks for bringing him home"  
"No problem, we'll tell you what happened" Sai said and Kakuzu nodded leading them to the living room.  
"So what happened?" Kakuzu asked sitting next to Hidan on the couch and Sai on the chair. Hidan started sobbing and Sai sighed  
"I'll tell you… it started after you left" Sai said  
Flashback~  
When Sai was about to tell the reason why Hidan was a prostitute, when Tobi ran in the room  
"WAAAH!" Tobi cried and ran into Zetsu's arms hard, shocking Zetsu  
"Tobi what's wrong? **Yeah it better be important this time"** Zetsu said  
"I-it i-i-is!" Tobi said and Deidara walked over  
"Yeah just like you said last time, and what was it last time un?" Deidara asked annoyed and Tobi looked at him  
"B-But it wa-was important!" Tobi defended  
"Yeah a cat stuck in a tree" Deidara said  
"S-see important" Tobi said and Deidara rolled his eyes  
"It would've if it wasn't in a drawing! Un" Deidara said and chuckled and Zetsu looked at Tobi who was still crying  
"He's right Tobi, **you're 'important's aren't that important, **and we're in something important right now, whatever this is it could wait. **Yeah so beat it, **for now ok? We love you" Zetsu said kissing Tobi on the forehead and Tobi sighed and left to the back of the now empty auditorium and sat in the back, sniffing. Sakura saw Tobi and felt sad for him, but had to listen to what Sai had to say. After the explanation, Sakura walked over to Zetsu  
"Zetsu you know Tobi is your boyfriend. And in every relationship, the couple has to listen to each other. Tobi is probably hurt because of what you said. Deidara is an asshole to him, and you listen to him more. If you're not careful you might just loose Tobi" Sakura said and left to where Tobi was and patted him on the back  
"Tobi its ok, I'LL listen" Sakura said with empathies on 'I'll' so Zetsu and Deidara could hear her.  
"I-It was important…" Tobi said and Sakura sighed  
"I know, I'll listen tell me" Sakura said  
"Wh-when K-Kaku-Kakuzu-San sp-spoke to H-Hidan-San; H-Hidan d-didn't…..didn't hear him, due t-to toilet fl-flushing" Tobi said and Sakura had wide eyes remembering what Kakuzu said to Sai before he left  
_I talked to Hidan, I told him that I love him and I would be home; when you find him send him home. I would've but I think he needs time alone right now_  
"That WAS important; please take me there Tobi-San?" Sakura asked and Tobi nodded grabbing her hand and taking her into the direction to the bathroom.  
Tobi was about to enter the bathroom when Sakura pulled him back  
"S-Sakura-Chan"  
"Shh Tobi…" Sakura said as she saw Kidd enter the bathroom and pulled Hidan out of the bathroom and towards the abandoned part of school.  
"Tobi-San go back to Zetsu-San" Sakura said  
"B-but Hidan…"  
"He will be ok, just forget this and be your happy goofy self. I'll follow them" Sakura said and Tobi left to find his schizophrenic boyfriend.  
Sakura got up and followed Kidd to the old bathroom and sat next to the shut door to overhear everything that they were saying  
_"Didn't I say I would tell?"  
"Why, Hidan…you are being so….…. Obedient." _  
Sakura had wide eyes with tears forming  
_"Kidd…do you think we should torment him more?"  
Kid laughed softly. "Why not?"  
"What more could you possibly do to make me feel even worse?"  
"Awwwww, poor Hime-Chan…you know I don't like it when you cry like this."  
"But now you don't have a home to return to . . . or anyone really."  
Hidan started sobbing_  
'No Hidan don't listen to that bullshit! You have us; your friends' Sakura thought and continued to listen'  
_"and you will be picked on every day."  
Hidan continued to sob  
"But if you become mine…I will make all your pains go away. . . "  
Hidan stopped crying "Make me yours?"  
"No one will pick on you, or even look at you the wrong way." "What do you say Hidan? Will you be mine?"  
"Yes."_  
Sakura gasped and had a tear roll down her cheek  
"N-no" Sakura mumbled softly  
_"You are really cute, when you're like this."  
"You hungry Hime-Chan?"  
"B-but. . . "  
"No one will see you I will get your lunch for you, just walk with me." _  
Sakura had wide eyes and jumped to her feet and ran around the corner and saw that they all walked down the hall till they reached the end of the abandoned area. Akise kissed Hidan deeply then nibbled on his ear, Hidan moaned.  
"Wait here. . . I will be back." Akise said and left. Sakura took this chance and walked to Hidan  
"Hidan?" Sakura asked, gently touching his cheek and Hidan looked at her shocked  
"S-Sakura what are you doing here?" Hidan asked and Sakura dropped her touch  
"We all know about your dad…and when I say we…I mean the whole school. Only some of us believed what Sai told us…" Sakura said and Hidan's eyes grew wide.  
"Sai, he told you about my father?" Hidan asked and she nodded  
"Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shika, and I believe him…so dose Itachi, Pein, Konan, Deidara Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu."  
Hidan smiled, but it quickly fell once he realized she didn't say Kakuzu's name. He was about to ask before he herd Akise yell.  
"YO! Whore! Get away from him. What do you think you're doing? Go on! Get!" he shouted and Sakura glared at him thinking that she didn't want to start anything or that she could say anything so she 'Hmphed' and left. Sakura left to the lunchroom to find Sai, but unfortunately he wasn't there. It took 10 'til the last bell of school that Sakura found Sai.  
"God damnit Sai! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sakura asked  
"Sorry, I was looking for Hidan… you found him?" Sai asked  
"Yes…but…" Sakura said  
"What?" Sai asked and Sakura sighed and whispered everything from Tobi's important issue until she found Sai, in his ear. Sai had wide eyes  
"Wh-what?"  
"Yes it is true, only thing now is that I don't know where Akise is taking him" Sakura said and Sai sighed  
"I think I know" Sai said overhearing something Akise said about someone live at his house.  
"Where?"  
"Akise's house"  
"B-but Kakuzu—"  
"Hidan doesn't know that and thinks everyone hates him" Sai said and sighed and got his things together and looked at Sakura  
"Don't worry, thanks for everything, I'll save him" Sai said leaving towards Akise's house in hope that he was right about Akise taking him there or he wouldn't know where he would.  
End~  
Kakuzu had wide eyes in shock  
"Wh-what?" Kakuzu asked and felt Hidan nodded on his shoulder  
"Y-yes Kakuzu" Hidan said before sobbing again and Sai looked at Kakuzu  
"I did go to Akise's house and got Hidan out of there…" Sai said and Kakuzu nodded  
"I figured as much, thanks Sai" Kakuzu said pulling Hidan a little closer  
"I'm sorry Hidan… I shouldn't have left at all… I'm so sorry, forgive me?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded  
"Y-you know I always will" Hidan said and looked to Sai  
"Hidan…" Sai said "Tell him"  
Hidan had wide eyes and looked back with a look that said 'can't you, please?'  
"It's not something I can say" Sai said and Hidan had more tears form and looked to Kakuzu  
"K-Kakuzu… a-at…at Akise's house…" Hidan said and bit his lip gently  
"What?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan felt his heard beat hard, so hard it felt like it will jump out of his chest  
"…I-I slept with him" Hidan got out in one breath and felt his boyfriend stiffen  
"He raped you?"  
"N-no…willingly" Hidan said and Kakuzu had wide eyes  
"Wh-why?"  
"I…I" Hidan said and started sobbing in Kakuzu's chest, "I don't kn-know! H-he…h-he fucked up my mind since he got here!" Hidan said in Kakuzu's chest  
"Hidan"  
"Pl-please don't h-hate me! Pl-please!" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed  
"Hidan look at me…" Kakuzu said and Hidan didn't move so Kakuzu gently put two fingers under Hidan's chin and gently pulled his head up to look at him  
"Hidan, I could never hate you… I love you" Kakuzu said softly and wiped some of the tears away  
"K-Kakuzu" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu kissed him gently  
"I'm not mad at you either. The person I am beyond angry with is Akise…He didn't believe my threat…" Kakuzu said and got up and started walking towards the front door  
"Th-threat?" Hidan asked following him  
"I'll kill him if he came towards you again and NOW he hurt you even more… I'll fucking kill him" Kakuzu said in a very angry tone of voice and Hidan was scared  
"N-No!" Hidan said latching to Kakuzu's arm as Kakuzu was opening the door and Kakuzu looked shock  
"Wh-what you're protecting him?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head  
"Then let go"  
"No! I'm not protecting him; I'm protecting you Kakuzu!" Hidan cried and Kakuzu looked shocked  
"What?"  
"I-If you kill him… you'll go to Jail" Hidan said "Please don't!"  
Sai walked up to them and nodded  
"He's right"  
"But I'm underage" Kakuzu said  
"Doesn't matter" Sai said "Have you seen the show 'Too Young to Kill?' A freaking 13 year old went to jail for killing someone" Sai said and Kakuzu looked shocked and looked at Hidan who was crying  
"Pl-please don't... you'll make me alone, please" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed and hugged  
"Ok, Hidan I won't" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and they walked to the living room.  
Sai was about to say something when a car's horn went off and Sai sighed  
"Shin's waiting, so I need to go… I'll see you tomorrow" Sai said and Kakuzu shook his head  
"No, we're going to take the day off… It's too soon for Hidan to go back" Kakuzu said as Hidan just held on his side  
"Ok, I'll make sure to give you your homework" Sai said with a grin "And remember to practice for the play, it's in 3 weeks"  
"Ok" Kakuzu and Hidan said and Hidan smiled  
"There is one thing good that came out of this whole thing" Hidan said and Sai and Kakuzu looked at him confused  
"And that is?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan glanced over to Sai and had a bigger grin  
"Oh no" Sai mumbled out  
"Sai has a dairy!" Hidan said and laughed and Kakuzu looked to Sai who was blushed and had a hand to his forehead  
"R-really? You have a dairy?" Kakuzu asked as he laughed along with Hidan and Sai growled  
"Hey! I saved you!" Sai said and Hidan nodded  
"And I'll always be thankful for that" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded  
"Me too"  
"But this is TOO good" Hidan said and Sai groaned and shook his head and heard constant beeping of a car's horn  
"I'll see you later" Sai said and quickly left.  
Kakuzu looked to Hidan  
"Did you already eat?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head  
"I haven't since lunch" Hidan said and Kakuzu grabbed his hand  
"Come on, I'll make you something" Kakuzu said as they went to the kitchen and Kakuzu made a vegetable stir-fry  
"Didn't you eat Kakuzu?"  
"No, I was worried about you Hidan, I couldn't eat"  
"…Oh, I'm sorry" Hidan said  
"Not a problem, here" Kakuzu said giving Hidan a plate of food.  
As Hidan took a bite of it, he sighed  
"This is really good, 'Kuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed slightly  
"It's ok" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan laughed at how cute Kakuzu was  
After they finished with their dinner Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a kiss  
"You want to go take a bath Hidan; it'll make you feel so much better?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a blush  
"Y-yes" Hidan said "Only under one circumstance"  
"Which is?" Kakuzu asked  
"…You join me" Hidan mumbled as his blush deepened and Kakuzu blushed  
"Hidan…"  
"You don't have to"  
"..I'll be there in a few minutes" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at his shocked and smiled  
"O-ok" Hidan said and ran off to the bathroom and started filling the bath with warm-hot water.  
Kakuzu chuckled at how cute Hidan actually could be.  
'He's so adorable…It's a shame that he has been through what he'd been through, he never deserved it' Kakuzu thought as he did the dishes. After a minute or so Kakuzu walked into the bathroom to see Hidan already in the bathtub and Hidan looked at him and smiled  
"Well you coming in or what?" Hidan asked the frozen man that almost had a nosebleed at the sight. Kakuzu nodded and started undressing.  
After the bath, Kakuzu and Hidan were lying in bed, not tired yet. Hidan cuddled up to Kakuzu's side  
"Kakuzu?"  
"Hmm?" Kakuzu asked staring down at the beautiful boy next to him  
"W-will you ever be able to forgive me for… f-for you know?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu gently caressed Hidan's cheek  
"Hidan it wasn't your fault, Akise manipulates everyone. Kidd being the most homophobic person to ever walk on this planet, meeting Akise, and a day later he is gay?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan chuckled and kissed Kakuzu on the cheek  
"I love you 'Kuzu"  
"I love you too Hidan-Chan" Kakuzu said and saw the small blush on Hidan's cheeks as he was called 'Chan'  
"Hidan would you forgive me for leaving you in the bathroom alone?" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded  
"Of course, you did do it for me, thinking it was best; I know you would do the best for me" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and saw Hidan yawn  
"Hmm…Let's go to sleep, you probably have had the worst day ever, so you must be tired" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and yawned  
"But, I'm with you now and now I can torment Sai with the whole 'diary' thing" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled  
"That was pretty funny" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and slowly shut his eyes  
"I love you" Hidan said falling to sleep and Kakuzu smiled  
"Love you too Hidan" Kakuzu said pulling Hidan closer to him  
'Poor Hidan, the things he went through his entire life…' Kakuzu thought falling to sleep as well, hoping Hidan would make it through the night without any nightmares, but the poor kid had entered the dream world of nightmares…


	27. Chapter 27

11:35- Hidan woke screaming from a bad dream scaring kakuzu.  
12:58- kakuzu woke to Hidan talking in his sleep. He pulled the young teen into a hug, waking him up from his horror.  
2:07- the older teen just started to drift back to sleep, but Hidan shot out of bed, tears running from his eyes. Kakuzu soothed the teen till his crying stopped they laid there for an hour maybe longer before they both fell asleep.  
5:00- Hidan was whimpering in his sleep and moving around a lot knocking kakuzu out of the bed.

Hidan and kakuzu sat in the bed still half asleep. Hidan yawned placing his hand over his mouth, then nuzzled into the tan teen's strong, bare chest. Kakuzu stroked Hidan's hair as his lips stayed pressed against the smaller teens forehead. Both boy's where tiered, Hidan kept waking up from his nightmares, waking kakuzu up in the process. Hidan inhaled taking in Kakuzu's sent, a warm and very milled vanilla fragrant, those made Hidan move closer to his lover. Hidan relaxed and slowly traced one of the many stitches that ran across the teen's chest and body.

Kakuzu lifted Hidan's chin up with two fingers, index and thumb. He slowly moved his thumb back and forth under Hidan's bottom lip, and pulled Hidan into a short kiss filled with passion. Hidan smiled and kissed the older teen's mended cheek.

Hidan parted his lips before he spoke. "Would you like me to make breakfast?" he asked, his voice dull and raspy almost.

"That would be nice." Kakuzu added with a yawn, and stretched his arms out.

Hidan moved from the bed making his way into the kitchen pulling out everything he would need to make omelets. Kakuzu stared at the silver haired boys bare back and smiled at how smooth, and unscratched his body was. Hidan turned around and grabbed two plates. Kakuzu frown at the pink marks he saw on Hidan's neck. "I did not put those there…they must be from. . ." he shook his head from the though and moved from his spot on the sofa to Hidan's side. He slowly wrapped his hands around the boy's thin frame, knowing he startled his love, from the slight jump he gave. Hidan tuned his head looking at kakuzu with an annoyed expression. Kakuzu shot an apologetic smile resting his head on Hidan's messy silver locks.

After breakfast the two lovers rested on the sofa and watched TV. Hidan sat in Kakuzu's lap playing with Kakuzu's fingers. Kakuzu chuckled warmly kissing Hidan's head pulling him closer to his chest. They sat there for a few moments happy, and content being with one another. Hidan turned his body around and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck pulling their faces close together. Hidan pressed his lips into Kakuzu's hoping the teen would kiss back. Kakuzu hesitated for a moment and kissed back pulling their bodies closer together. Hidan slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked at kakuzu, wanting to know what his love was thinking.  
"What was that for?" kakuzu asked still dazed by his kiss.  
Hidan smiled warmly, then placing his head on Kakuzu's neck. His sent was something Hidan loved it was warm and refreshing. "I just wanted a kiss." Hidan said with his face still in the tan teen's neck.  
"I love you Kuzu…"  
"I love you to Hidan." Kakuzu chuckled softly.  
Hidan raised his head and pressed his lips against his lovers again. They both opened their moth deepening the kiss. Hidan moved his hand's down to Kakuzu's jeans unzipping them. Kakuzu pulled away from the kiss grabbing Hidan's hands.  
"Hidan what are you-"  
"I want you to have me." Hidan whispered, cutting off kakuzu.  
"We . . . Hidan, you don't have to force yourself." Kakuzu said  
Hidan frown for a moment then spoke "But…I'm not forcing myself, I want you to have me…" Hidan said moving his face closer to Kakuzu's. "I love you kakuzu…I really do."  
Kakuzu let go of Hidan's wrist and scooped him up. Kakuzu carried Hidan into their bedroom smiling at the young teen, and then kissing his lips before he shut the door.

Kakuzu and Hidan where lying in bed quite relaxed and happy. Hidan's face was flushed, but he was happy. Kakuzu released a sigh and moved on top of Hidan resting his head on the smaller boy's chest. Hidan's blushed deepened, but he stoked Kakuzu's hair. Maybe going to sleep early wouldn't hurt. Both teen's fell asleep, happy and in love. The day went on after both teens woke. They had lunch and played the Wii, kakuzu lost some money playing a game with Hidan. Kakuzu never wanted to make a bet with his boyfriend ever again.  
They watched movies and talked for a bit before they ordered pizza. The day removed all the pain from Hidan's mind, it made Hidan see that the chance to a new start was not ruined it never was. Hidan was happy that kakuzu forgave him for all his wrong doings. But why did kakuzu never yell. When ever Hidan told him something about his past, kakuzu would get this wide surprised look on his face, then it would clam down. He never lashed out or called Hidan a name. They got in fights like all couples do, but when it came to something that was really deep in Hidan's heart kakuzu would never lash out he simply loved him. And Hidan loved kakuzu more then anything in the world.  
Kakuzu and Hidan cleaned up and crawled into bed, cuddling closely to one another. Hidan stayed close to kakuzu, loving the warmth ant the light even thump pounding in his chest. That night they didn't say a word just stayed close to one another and fell asleep.

Hidan was woken by kakuzu shaking his shoulder. "Hidan, come on get up we have to go to school." He said softly in Hidan's ear.  
_School.  
School.  
School. _  
_"No not school, anything but that."_Hidan though trying to pull the covers over his head.  
A sigh escaped Kakuzu's lips as he picked Hidan up and set him down in the bathroom.  
"Come on Hidan, get ready…"  
Hidan sat there on the floor and just crossed his arm's, and pushing his bottom lip out. "No." he said bluntly.  
"Hidan, I know you don't want to but, you have at least one of your friends, in each class."  
Hidan sighed and stood from his spot, gelled his hair back, and got some pants on. He was still scared to go to school, and kakuzu noticed Hidan shivering some. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boys slim body and kissed his cheek.  
"Don't be scared, we are going to do only our 'Alice in wonderland' for the next three weeks." Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear.  
Hidan let out a happy 'hum' sound resting his head on Kakuzu's shoulder. He was quite bulk for his age but Hidan wasn't complaining.

The phone rang and kakuzu loosened his grip and left to answer the phone. Hidan got ready and walked out to the living room. Kakuzu had hung up the phone and grabbed the silver haired boys hand. "We can drive today if you like."

Hidan smiled and nodded still shaky about school. They left the house and made there way to the car. Hidan let out a disappointed sigh as the car started up, today was going to suck ass.


	28. Chapter 28

When the couple arrived to school, Kakuzu held Hidan's hand to assure him that everything will be ok; everything is better when having good friends to support you. Hidan had to admit that he was nervous and a little frightened to enter the building, but with Kakuzu some of his fears lessened.  
"Hidan remember; you have friends. And don't worry what people think or say. I know it'll be hard, I was afraid to take my mask off because of what people would think, but you helped me. I couldn't have done it without you, and I'll be here for you to help you get through this" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and nodded as with what his boyfriend said gave him the courage to make it through the day.  
Once they got inside the building they started walking to the auditorium for their play rehearsal. People in the hallways started to stare at the couple with disgusted looks as others were mumbling bad things from the things Akise told them 2 days before. Hidan flinched and Kakuzu then glared at them as harsh as he could go, which was pretty harsh. Kakuzu's glare made the students stop talking and run away in fear. Kakuzu looked to Hidan, who had a tear form. Kakuzu smiled sadly and wiped the tear away and Hidan smiled; placing his head on Kakuzu's chest  
"Th-thanks Kuzu" Hidan said softly and Kakuzu just nodded as they continued to walk. As people were about to say something about Hidan on their way to the auditorium, Kakuzu glared at them, causing them to cower away in fear.  
The trip to the auditorium was not that bad, since Kakuzu's glaring caused people not to say much of anything, but there was still some who did.  
In the auditorium, Hidan was glomped by Deidara, making both fall  
"Hidan un!" Deidara yelled "We missed you!"  
"…I-I mis-missed you too" Hidan said and chuckled as a certain redhead pried the blond off of him  
"Deidara…" Sasori said and sighed looking to Hidan helping him up "sorry Hidan, you know Deidara, well we're glad to see you're ok"  
"Thanks Sasori" Hidan said seeing Sai walk over to him and Kakuzu and gave them their missed homework, making Kakuzu groan  
"I would've thought you would've forgotten…" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed along with Sai's chuckling. Hidan took his jacket off and Sai smirked  
"Ohh, what's this…?" Sai asked circling around Hidan, looking at his neck.  
"What?" Hidan asked  
"Hum, you're neck seems to have more _hickies_ than I remembered Hidan" Sai said in a knowing tone and Kakuzu and Hidan blushed slightly  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hidan asked nervously and Deidara studies the tone of his voice and Hidan's and Kakuzu's faces  
"Ahh! You did it un!" Deidara said smiling  
"Wh-what?" Hidan and Kakuzu blurted out nervously as their tiny blush turned darker.  
"Everyone can tell" Itachi said and Hidan's and Kakuzu's blush deepened again  
"Hidan I would've expected you would be kinda…you know….afraid to do that" Sai said and Hidan looked to him and smiled  
"That's what Kakuzu said, but I wanted it" Hidan said and Sai smiled understanding that nothing could've made Hidan happier that Kakuzu.  
Before Hidan and Kakuzu could say anything more, Kakashi came in the room  
"Sorry I'm late; a dolphin kept making noises last night, causing me not to sleep as easily. Which caused me to wake up late" Kakashi said and Sasori smirked  
"Mmm, so you were doing it with Iruka Sensei eh?" Sasori asked, still not forgetting his payback plan for Kakashi. Sasori's smirk grew even more as Kakashi blushed and coughed twice  
"O-ok then, let's get ready and rehearse the play" Kakashi said and Sasori smirked and Deidara sighed  
"Sasori-Danna, please forget about getting him back un" Deidara said and Sasori looked at him shocked  
"What but—"  
"Danna, what goes around comes around un, please?"  
"…ok for you" Sasori said kissing Deidara lightly  
"And Danna, don't be jealous un, you're the only one for me" Deidara said smirking walking to the play set, as it was time to rehearse the Mad Hatter part. Deidara, being Alice, and Tobi being the Dormouse  
"Tobi what're you doing un?" Deidara asked  
"Since Tobi had a small part as the door, Kakashi Sensei gave him the part of the Dormouse" Tobi said and Deidara sighed  
Kakashi then looked to where the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were, and saw them sitting down talking about what to do about something that's not very relevant to the play.  
"Alright you two, stop with the chit-chat and get on the stage. And Pein, stop being in denial" Kakashi said and Pein looked to him  
"…Den… I AM NOT GAY!" Pein yelled and Sai and the others started laughing. Pein's reaction was and always will be priceless and never gets boring.  
"Pein are you _gay_?" Sai asked teasingly  
"Shut it gay-boy" Pein said and Kakashi smiled  
"Oh ho, so he's gay too eh? So you two were _flirting_" Kakashi said and Pein blushed  
"Oh FUCK NO! I AM NOT GAY!" Pein yelled  
"Oh? But you said he's gay—"  
"So!? All my friends are, 'cept me and my GIRLfriend!" Pein yelled and blushed when hearing the laughter of his friends.  
"Hmm, if you say so—"  
"Fuck you"  
"Hmm, I don't like you that way" Kakashi said with a smirk and Pein blushed  
"SHUT UP!"  
"…denial…" Kakashi said  
"Grr! WHATever! Let's just get this damn play done with already!" Pein yelled stomping towards the stage and Kakashi stood next to Sai with a smile  
"It's fun to tease him isn't it?" Kakashi asked  
"With the reaction he has, of course" Sai said with a smiled leaving to the stage and Kakashi chuckled  
"Ok Mad Hatter part take 1!" Kakashi said and they did the whole scene  
"Ok cut, good job everyone. Hmmm wait…there is something wrong" Kakashi said and Deidara, Tobi, Sai, and Pein looked to him  
"What?"  
"Well, I've seen Alice in Wonderland many times before and I've never known Mad Hatter to be in denial about his sexuality" Kakashi said and everyone had wide eyes in excitement waiting for what's coming. Pein growled, in a deep red color and glared at Kakashi  
"I! AM! NOT! GAY!"  
Kakashi chuckled at the now red out of breath kid  
"Ok, we have time to rehearse the Red Queen part and another part" Kakashi said and Itachi sighed because he was the Red Queen.  
The part was rehearsed quickly and Hidan sat next to Kakuzu. Kakuzu smiled and pulled Hidan close  
"Why is it so fun to tease someone about their sexuality?" Hidan asked with a smile  
"It's not; Pein is an exception, because he overreacts" Kakuzu said and Hidan giggled and nodded  
Lunch came and Hidan sat with his boyfriend and friends. Hidan froze when hearing people talk about him and how he was either a 'slut', 'prostitute', or 'whore'  
Kakuzu knew how harsh those names were and pulled Hidan close  
"Hidan don't listen to them" Kakuzu said and the rest nodded  
"Yeah, everyone where has something about them that people don't entirely like" Konan said and Hidan looked up  
"Really? Like what?" Hidan asked  
"Hmm… well me…since I have skin that is a shade of blue, everyone thought I was a fish freak that drank blue dye or something" Kisame said and Hidan looked to him  
"Really? That's too bad, you look cool with blue skin" Hidan said grinning and Kisame smiled  
"Thanks"  
"When I get mad, my eyes change to a red-ish color, causing people to think that I'm a demon" Itachi said  
"Hum, you're eyes may be red, which is awesome by the way, but you're too kind to be a demon" Hidan said and Itachi blushed and moved closer to Kisame making Hidan smile  
"Since I like puppets so much, people made rumors about me 'supposedly' turning human beings into puppets" Sasori said and Hidan looked at him with a disbelief look  
"Are you serious? What kind of idiot made up that?" Hidan asked  
"Who knows?" Sasori asked  
"Anyone who believes that is retarded"  
"That's the rest of the school then" Sasori said and Hidan shook his head in shock  
"Me un, I like fleeting art, like bombs and fireworks. Since I have this fascination, people think I'll be a terrorist or something… which isn't true un!" Deidara said and Hidan nodded  
"Us, well we… **we have a split personality,** and people think we're a psycho freak. **It's only because of a birth defect because of our mom.** And people don't like us also because of our skin color, white and black, **which was also a part of the birth defect"** Zetsu said and Hidan grinned  
"So who is black and who is white?" Hidan asked  
"I'm white, **and I'm black"**  
"Tobi wears a mask because of what happened to his hidden eye and people made bad rumors about why he wears it. Also about why he talks in third person" Tobi said calmly getting held by Zetsu  
"You Pein?" Hidan asked  
"Piercings. People think I'm a bad person because of them… and that I was growing up on the streets with Kakuzu, people don't like that" Pein said and Hidan looked to Kakuzu  
"What? But Kakuzu you said your family let you—"  
"That was when I was ten, I was on the streets when I was five. They didn't do anything until then, and they only did it because the authorities threatened to arrest them" Kakuzu said and Hidan hugged him  
"Oh…I'm sorry" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled  
"Hum… its ok, met Pein because of it" Kakuzu said and Pein smiled and Deidara looked to Pein  
"You forgot something to add in why people might not like you un" Deidara said  
"Oh and what is that?"  
"People think you're gay" Sasori said and Pein's head dropped and groaned and everyone laughed making him whine  
"God you guys suck" Pein mumbled  
"Yes…yes we do suck" Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, and Kakuzu said and all their ukes blushed deeply as they said their semes' names in an embarrassed tone, simultaneously  
"TOO much information!" Pein said blushing, obviously not wanting to hear that.  
Hidan giggled and looked to Konan  
"What about you?" Hidan asked  
"Well let's just say I love it more hanging out with irreplaceable and trustworthy friends than be in a popular crowd with untrusting, non-caring, soon to be in trouble with society people. They hated that I chose these guys over them so They made rumors about me, which I will never speak of to anyone, and Pein you better not tell or I will kill you" Konan said with an evil tone at the end, scaring Pein  
"I-I haven't and Y-you know I won't" Pein said in an nervous tone and Konan smiled  
"Good, love you baby" Konan said and Pein sighed in relief  
"Love you too"  
"Well since I know Kakuzu, I kinda know, and Sai wasn't staying here that long" Hidan said  
"I doubt that Hidan" Sai said  
"Why?"  
"I practically was here when you were" Sai said  
"But you don't have any rumors about you?"  
"Yes I do, people think I'm a suicidal emo freak" Sai said and Hidan looked and him, shocked  
"Why…..oh that" Hidan said and Sai nodded with a grin  
"Yeah, the whole school practically saw me jump off the roof" Sai said and Hidan looked to the side  
"Sorry…" Hidan said and Sai looked to him shocked  
"It's not your fault Hidan, I was an emotional wreck back them because of what I had caused…" Sai said and Hidan shook his head  
"It isn't your fault" Hidan said  
"But it wasn't yours" Sai protested  
"I know, its Akise's fault"  
"Hum, you're right" Sai said grinning and Hidan smiled  
"See Hidan, everyone here is like an outcast at school, we're like our own group" Kakuzu said and pulled Hidan closer  
"Hmm, I think if this is a group we need a name" Hidan said grinning  
"Like what?" Itachi, Konan, Sai asked  
"Dawn!" Tobi yelled and got hit by Deidara  
"No way are we naming the group that Tobi un!" Deidara said and Tobi rubbed his head  
"Oww…" Tobi said and got kissed by Zetsu to make the pain feel better and Tobi smiled  
"Wait, dawn isn't a bad name" Hidan and Pein said together  
"What?" the rest asked in shock  
"Pein the Japanese word for dawn?" Hidan asked grinning and Pein nodded  
"Akatsuki, I like it" Pein said and everyone agreed on the name  
"I'll make our logo!" Konan said in excitement and Hidan laughed  
With that said the bell rang and the Akatsuki group went to their classes, but before Hidan and Kakuzu could enter theirs, Hidan froze  
"…K-Kakuzu…A-Akise…" Hidan said nervously and Kakuzu pulled him close  
"I know… shh, it's ok, I'm right next to you the whole time". They entered the classroom and went to their desks, noticing the teacher isn't here. Hidan looked to Akise and froze when he smirked  
"You have some nerve running away on me like that" Akise said and Hidan froze and Kakuzu growled and picked Akise up by the collar of his shirt  
"You HAVE some nerve not listening to me!" Kakuzu said "you're lucky I can't kill you!"  
"Che… you know we did it right?"  
"Che… of course I did, Hidan told me everything; you have nothing against him now, so get the HELL out of our lives!" Kakuzu said dropping Akise back into his seat and the teacher came in  
Kakuzu sat down and looked to Hidan with a smile, and with that Hidan relaxed knowing that Kakuzu'll always be there to protect him.  
The rest of the day went fast and Hidan and Kakuzu returned home  
"Ahh, finally home! It was like the school day wouldn't ever end!" Hidan whined, plopping on the couch and Kakuzu chuckled and sat next to him  
"Yeah it was pretty long, so how was your day?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed and looked to Kakuzu with a smile  
"It was ok; couldn't have gotten through it without you" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed and kissed Hidan  
"I'll make you your favorite dinner for being so brave getting through the day" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled excitedly  
"Really?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu laughed  
"Yes, you deserve it"  
Kakuzu left to make Hidan his favorite food, BBQ ribs with dango. Kakuzu chuckled to himself when making it  
'All ukes love dango don't they?' he asked himself  
Once the dinner was ready, Kakuzu called Hidan into the room  
"Ahh it smells so good!" Hidan said and Kakuzu gave him a plate full of the food he had prepared for him  
"After dinner we have to do our homework from 3 days ago" Hidan said and Kakuzu groaned  
"Again I wish he had forgotten" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan laughed  
After dinner, Hidan pulled his protesting boyfriend into the living room to do their homework  
After homework the two teenagers laid in bed and Kakuzu sighed  
"Homework… what a waste of time" Kakuzu said  
"You'll never graduate without doing homework you know" Hidan said grinning  
"Yeah I know, but it is still a waste of time" Kakuzu said and what he said goes  
"Fine…fine" Hidan said and the teens began laughing  
"I love you Kakuzu"  
"Love you too Hidan, let's get some sleep" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan and pulling him close  
"Ok"  
"I promise tomorrow will be a little better" Kakuzu said and Hidan snuggled closer with a big smile on his face  
"I believe you Kakuzu"  
The next day at school, Kakuzu and Hidan were walking to their play rehearsal, when a kid in a grade higher that Hidan and Kakuzu walked to them making Hidan and Kakuzu freeze. Both have no clue what to expect from a senior.  
"Hello Hidan" he said with a smile  
"H-hi?" Hidan asked confusedly and he just continued to smile and walked away. What was confusing about this is that the senior wasn't saying that in a tone as the students had done yesterday, it was like a simple hello to a friend. Others came up to them saying hello to Hidan like nothing happened and that he was their friend.  
Once the two were alone  
"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked looking to Kakuzu to see that he was as confused as he was.  
'I know Kakuzu said things would be a little better, but this is weird…' Hidan thought  
"I have no clue" Kakuzu said as they continued to walk to their class. They stopped as a kid had walked towards them  
"Hey there he is!" The kid yelled evilly with a hint of disgust to his friends. They started running towards them, and Hidan froze, but froze even more when they ran past him and his boyfriend.  
Kakuzu and Hidan then turned around to see a kid surrounded by people who were tormenting him  
Kakuzu and Hidan shot each other a confused look, before walking away towards their class  
The two were so confused, but did not talk about that until they got to the auditorium where they ran into Deidara, Sasori, and Pein  
"So will someone please explain why has everyone stopped picking on Hidan?" Kakuzu asked  
"Yeah, now some kid is getting picked on, didn't see him/her since there was a crowd" Hidan said and Deidara looked at them shocked  
"You don't know?"  
"No" Kakuzu said  
"So you didn't hear anything" Sasori and Pein said in unison  
"What? Who is it?" Hidan asked and Sai sighed and smiled  
"It's Akise" Sai said and Hidan and Kakuzu had wide eyes in confusion  
"What happened?" Kakuzu asked in confusion and excitement that finally Akise's karma came.  
"Well you'll see later on today" Pein said  
"Ok" Kakuzu said and Sat down with Hidan. Kakuzu looked at him to see the same confusion and excitement, but knowing he had the same question on his mind  
'What the hell could Akise have done to make everyone forget what Hidan did in a day?'


	29. Chapter 29

Hidan and Kakuzu helped set up the stage, placing props and painting two by fours. Kakuzu was soon taken away by some of the girls who made the costumes for plays and other stuff. Hidan laughed not wanting to be taken away by the girls. He continued to paint with Deidara and Sasori laughing and fooling around every now and again.  
"Oh Hidan~!" a voice chimed fallowed by a cluster of footsteps.  
Hidan flinched and turned, his face covered in a variety of colors. "Y-yes?" he said in a even tone looking at bunch of smiling girls.  
They all smiled and snatched Hidan pulling him into the changing room. "Now, we made some changes to your rabbit outfit. . . " A red haired girl said rummaging through a closet. The teen found the clothing she was looking for and tossed it to Hidan. "Go ahead and change, come out and show us how it looks." Her voice filled with excitement.  
Hidan chuckled rolling his eyes, slipping into the changing room. He put the cloths on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was well fitted white pants, not to tight, a long sleeved white button up shirt, a red vest with black hearts across it, a tie made out of a deck of cards and let's not forget the bunny ears. He felt kinda charming, and walked back to the group of waiting girls.  
"You look so handsome!' The red haired girl chimed, giggles and nods of agreement from the rest of the group. They shoved Hidan into a seat cleaning his face and placing makeup on him.  
"um . . . wow. . . "Hidan said looking at his pale skin now slightly powdered, eyes having light red eye liner, blue eye shadow and white mascara.  
"your unique eye color is stunning as well. . . Kakuzu is very lucky." One girl sighed.  
Hidan blushed and looked at his feet fidgeting slightly. "I think it's the other way around." He mumbled finally.  
One girl gave a dreamy sigh and moved closer to Hidan smiling. "Tell us. Who asked who out?"  
Other girls nodded and moved closer. "yes!" they giggled and chimed.  
Hidan blushed and got up. "I. . . don't remember. . . w-well ill be going now." He dashed back onto the stage and hit someone falling to the ground. "ow." He sighed rubbing the back of his head and looked up.  
Kakuzu picked Hidan up and held him close. "I'm sorry Hidan." He said wrapping an arm around the other teens' waist.  
Hidan blushed and smiled looking away. "it's okay." He looked back up at Kakuzu to see his outfit. Black button up shirt and white vest with tea cups on it, and a blue tie.  
Kakuzu smiled kissing Hidan's cheek. "You look really cute…" he said poking his bunny ears.  
Hidan smiled and playfully pushed away from Kakuzu pinching his cheek. "You don't look half bad. . . "He traced his finger over kakuzu's chest and fixed his tie.  
"That's not nice, I gave you a complement." The taller teen said softly, taking one arm and wrapping it around Hidan dipping him back. The albino blushed and cringed at the feeling of falling back. "It's okay Hidan. "Kakuzu said bringing his face closer to the other boys. "I won't drop you."  
"SO CUTE!" a gather of high-pitched voices squealed.  
Kakuzu flinched and looked up to see a group of girls staring at them, blushing and, or, jumping up and down slightly. Hidan moved so he was standing on his own, a light blush stretched across his face. Kakuzu just rested one hand on Hidan's head and looked back over to the group of girls. "Yes may I help you girls?"  
They all looked at one another and nodded; they all walked over to the two lovers and smiled. The glanced at one another again as if they were debating whether they were going to ask. "Well…we wanted to…know how you and Hidan got together…"  
Kakuzu smiled and said bluntly. "I asked him out, and he said yes." Kakuzu took Hidan's hand and started to pull him off the stage. They both know that's not what really happened but Hidan was happy the groups of girls were gone.

~*~

Hidan and Kakuzu sat out at the gates after school waiting for their friends to tell them why everyone so nice to Hidan, and not pointing or laughing. Hidan sat next to his dark haired boyfriend and clung to his arm, his cheek rested on his shoulder. Kakuzu ran his hand through Hidan's silver locks and kissed his head closing his eyes taking in the albinos soft vanilla sent, that made his head spin and his stomach do flips of joy. Hidan slowly moved his head away to look Kakuzu in the eyes.  
"kuzu. . . "  
"hum?"  
Hidan pressed his lips to kakuzu's, the tan teen deepened the kiss by licking the albino's bottom lip. Hidan opened his mouth letting kakuzu's tough explore his mouth.

"well you two get very. . . erotic fast. . . "  
Hidan flinched slightly and pulled away, a trail of saliva on his bottom lip, he wiped it away and looked at his feet. Kakuzu wiped his mouth and smiled at pein.  
"hey!" kakuzu's voice was soft and even.  
Hidan avoided eye contact, disconcerted from going overbroad in public. Kakuzu and pein conversed but Hidan faded out of the chit-chat they were sharing. He let his thoughts wander, some going places in his mind, and quickly pulling himself out of the thought. He made sure he didn't let any sighs break away from his lips. He just gazed at the very recognizable backdrop, studding every aspect and captivating in every sent, and all the sensations of the brisk air that nipped at his pastel albino skin that was unblemished to the individual eye.

Kakuzu glanced over his shoulder; his eyes traced Hidan, from head to toe, taking in the sight. He wanted to hold Hidan close, embrace the boy and never let go, never let his flawless appearance and silk like skin move away from his touch. A small tug on the corners of his mouth, forming a soft smile, the blissfulness of it all, the tranquility of the life itself, Kakuzu knew he loved every part of Hidan.  
"Kakuzu?" Deidara said softly in concern.  
Kakuzu looked at Deidara and blinked. "Yah?"  
"You okay? I said your name several times un."  
Kakuzu looked to see the rest of the gang walking over. "Hum, yah I'm fine."  
Deidara gazed at Hidan; he was sitting on the schools wooden bench staring off into space, his whole mind isolated from reality. The appearance that was now undisturbed and resting on the albinos face was, it held emotions but Deidara could not put his finger on it. The blonde haired boy called out to Hidan several times, no reply came from the albino who was in deep thought. The blond boy slumped his shoulders letting out a half hearted sigh. Sasori rubbed Deidara's shoulder pressing the boy closer into his chest.  
"It's okay , they both seem like there out of it today." The red haired boy said with a grin.  
Sai poked hidan, making the albino blink a few times and swing his head to the side looking at the dark haired boy.  
"Oh! Hey Sai…" he looked up and saw everyone was there. "When did you guys get here?" he questioned.

Some let out sighs and others just smiled. "we have been here for a good 5 minutes."  
"really?" he gasped.  
Kakuzu chuckled and sat next to his boyfriend pulling him into his lap. "so who wants to tell us what is going on today?"

Sai stepped forward and explained how he convinced everyone that the slide show Akise put together was full of tampered pitchers and what not. The whole thing when over well, till a riot almost broke out, and now everyone was kicking his ass.  
Hidan smiled and flew from kakuzu's lap talking Sai to the floor. "Thank you!" he chimed nuzzling the boys neck.  
Sai laughed and gave hidan a pat on the back. "it was really nothing."  
"that's not tr-"  
Hidan stopped and looked up after hearing a painful grunt. There were three jocks surrounding Akise. The brown haired boy was face first in the ground, one jocks foot on top the boys head.  
"damn bustard, why yah' pick on Hidan like that?"  
The other two cracked there knuckles, smiling down at the boy. "we gonna mess you up, son."  
Hidan felt guilt and pity wash over him as he watched the boy get slammed on. Hidan stood and started over to the jocks, but he was pulled back, an arm around his chest and another holding his wrist.  
"Don't." kakuzu's voice only a whisper but full of venom.  
Hidan stiffened at the tone of the other teen's voice. "Let me go Kakuzu. . . "  
Kakuzu just tightened his grip. "That thing disserves it, let him be." His voice growing louder.  
"But Kakuzu-"  
"I SAID LET IT BE!"  
Hidan flinched and moved out of kakuzu's grip. "No! Why are you acting like this?" he looked at Kakuzu but ran over to the jocks.

Kakuzu stood there his anger building, and growing more and more vicious.


	30. Chapter 30

Sai noticed that Hidan was going over to the bullies who were picking on Akise. Sai had a confused face as he noticed that Hidan was going to try to stop the seniors.  
"Stop hurting him!" Hidan yelled at the three bullies looked at him confused as they stopped pounding on him, but one still had his face to the ground by his foot.  
"But why?" He hurt you" one of the bullies said as the other lifted his foot off of Akise's head. Akise barely moved his body but turned his head to see Hidan was in fact the one who was standing up for him.  
"It was just a joke!" Hidan yelled  
"But a harsh one at that" one defended and Hidan glared slightly  
"Doesn't mean you can physically hurt someone!"  
"But—" one bully started and Hidan sighed  
"I admit it was a mean joke but" Hidan said looking to see Akise looking up at him confusedly and turned to the bullies, "But, I forgive him"  
The bullies nodded in defeat and walked away after Hidan saying something on the lines of thanking them for standing up for him. Hidan turned to Akise and stuck his hand out and Akise took it confusedly  
"Wh-why were you sticking up for me? After all I… done?" Akise asked and Hidan smiled and pulled him to his feet  
"Because it's like I said; I forgive you" Hidan said and glanced at Kakuzu who was very angry and shook the fear he had away and looked to Akise who was slightly red  
"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary" Hidan said helping Akise inside the building to take him to the infirmary. Sai was very confused with the whole scene; especially when Hidan had a scared look after looking at Kakuzu so he looked to Kakuzu and realized why.  
'That's why Hidan was…' Sai thought and sighed as he made his way to the very pissed off man; so pissed off he was shaking from it.  
"Kakuzu?" Sai asked and Kakuzu looked to him with a harsh glare  
"What is it?" Kakuzu asked in a furious tone and Sai sighed and looked up to him with a blank look  
"Come with me, I need to speak with you alone" Sai said and almost demanded it as it was important and Kakuzu growled slightly but followed Sai. Sai led Kakuzu inside the building and to an abandoned room in the abandoned part of the school. Kakuzu leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and Sai glared at him  
"Kakuzu why are you so angry?" Sai asked and sighed "Is it because of Hidan helping Akise?" Sai asked and Kakuzu growled angrily  
"What do you THINK!?" Kakuzu barked out and Sai sighed  
"I saw everything too and I admit I was shocked that Hidan decided to help him, considering what Akise had done to him. But you have to remember that Hidan had a good heart even to those who had hurt him before… like me before" Sai said and Kakuzu glared hard  
"But HE HELPED HIM!" Kakuzu yelled and Sai glared at him  
"Stop acting like that" Sai said and Kakuzu growled  
"Acting Like what!?" Kakuzu yelled and Sai slapped him hard across the face  
"You need to control your damn anger!" Sai yelled and Kakuzu glared at him while rubbing his sore cheek  
"I am in control!"  
"No you're not!" Sai said "I saw you; you were so furious you were shaking!" Sai yelled and Kakuzu remained silent for a few seconds before Sai sighed  
"What do you think Hidan will do if he sees you like this?" Sai asked and Kakuzu froze slightly and Sai sighed  
"…He hates people who can't control their anger. He experienced that enough with his father" Sai said and sighed "I saw Hidan's look when he looked at you after helping Akise… he looked like he was very scared"  
Kakuzu had wide eyes as realization took the place of his anger and slowly narrowed his eyes to a sad glaze at the ground  
"…You're right; I don't deserve Hidan" Kakuzu said softly with a sad smile and Sai looked at him with wide eyes  
"Kakuzu I never said that; all I am saying is—" Sai started and Kakuzu shook his head  
"Even if you didn't say it doesn't mean it isn't true" Kakuzu said sadly, sighing "I don't deserve him and you know it" Kakuzu finished before walking away from the room and Sai quickly walked to him  
"Kakuzu… where are you going?" Sai asked nervously. Ignoring him, Kakuzu walked out of the building and Sai sighed sadly  
"How am I going to explain this to Hidan?"  
With Kakuzu, he started running down the street and slowly stopped in the middle of the pavement. Kakuzu had tears form as he thought of Hidan and then himself. Kakuzu sighed and looked down  
'I really don't deserve him…' Kakuzu thought wiping the tears away.  
"Well, well, well; if it isn't Kakuzu"  
Kakuzu froze deeply as he recognized the voice somewhere before and slowly looked up to see a familiar figure, one that made his blood run cold as he took a step back  
"D-dad…" Kakuzu mumbled nervously  
"Yes, don't wear the name out. I hear you are gay… is that true?" he asked and Kakuzu had wide eyes as he remembered when he was little that he overheard his father say something about hating all homosexuals.  
"H-how… how did you know?" Kakuzu stuttered backing up slightly and another man appeared behind Kakuzu  
"That was because of me"  
Kakuzu turned around to see Hidan's father and glared nervously  
"What are you plotting?" Kakuzu asked and his glare turned to a suspicious one as Hidan's father, Nowaki smiled innocently  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Nowaki said and Kakuzu took to note that Nowaki's innocent smile turned to that of an evil smile. Kakuzu then realized it was too late to do anything as his father came from behind and put a cloth over his mouth and nose.  
"Mmph" Kakuzu mumbled as he soon realized the cloth was soaked with chloroform as it was starting to make him feel light-headed and his eyesight, blurry. Kakuzu saw the blurry form of Nowaki and saw that his mouth was moving but only heard the word 'Hidan'  
'…H-Hidan…?...N….no' Kakuzu thought before falling unconscious.  
With Hidan, he was sitting next to Akise on the bed in the nurse's office as the nurse was finishing up bandaging Akise's injuries. The nurse sighed and dusted her hands off  
"All finished" she said and looked to the time and back at the bandaged boy, "Since class will start in 30 minutes or so, I recommend you staying here and resting until then" she said and Akise nodded  
"Yes ma'am" Akise said and Hidan and he saw her leave the room. Akise then sighed and looked to Hidan  
"Hidan…"  
"Yeah?" Hidan asked looking at Akise to see him looking down at his hands that are on his lap  
"I still don't get why you helped me" Akise said and Hidan sighed  
"Because you don't deserve that" Hidan said and Akise looked at him  
"But!" Akise said and looked down to his lap and sighed "But I did deserve that. The only thing I didn't deserve was your help… I mean I raped you" Akise said and looked to Hidan as he felt his hand on his shoulder  
"Even so; I can't stand it when people are getting hurt because of me; like Sai and… like you" Hidan said  
"But I hurt you; you… you didn't deserve anything I did to you" Akise said and sighed "I'm lucky enough that they are just kicking my ass… I deserve much more… I deserve death" Akise said and Hidan slapped him on the cheek  
"NO Akise! NO one deserves anything you went through" Hidan said and Akise looked at him  
"The same goes for you"  
"…Akise" Hidan said and Akise looked to the time and sighed  
"It's close to class time" Akise said and Hidan looked to the time  
"What? I have to go" Hidan said and Akise got up and left with Hidan and got into the hallway  
"Thanks for sticking up for me Hidan, even if I didn't deserve it" Akise said  
"No problem; I'll see you in class" Hidan said and left down the other direction Akise was going to go. Hidan had to visit his friends before class started. Akise smiled slightly before walking down the hallway to class. His smile soon disappeared when he saw Kidd walk towards him with a smirk and saw a letter in his hands. Akise froze nervously as he saw 'To: Hidan, From: Dad' on the letter and watched nervously as Kidd passed him going in the direction Hidan was going. Akise glared slightly at the retreating boy, but walked off.  
Before class, as Akise was about to enter his classroom when Sai walked to him glaring harshly.  
"What did you do to Hidan?" Sai asked angrily shocking Akise  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb!" Sai yelled  
"I don't know what you are talking about Sai" Akise said and Sai growled before pulling him off into another room; an empty room and Akise was leaning on the wall as Sai was sitting on the desk next to him  
"What did you do!?"  
"I didn't do anything!... wait what happened?" Akise asked confusedly and Sai rolled his eyes  
"Like you don't know"  
"Well I don't! What happened?" Akise asked  
"He ran out of the school a minute ago scared" Sai said and Akise glared  
"And that's my fault!?" Akise defended and had wide eyes as to why Hidan may have ran out  
"…Sai…did Kidd give him a letter?" Akise asked and Sai glared  
"Yes, so you were involved!" Sai said and Akise shook his head  
"No I wasn't and the letter….. Shit!" Akise yelled shocking Sai  
"What?"  
"I swear on my life that I want involved with this; not after he helped me. But after Hidan and I left the infirmary; we went different ways, and well… I saw Kidd with a letter. On front of it said it was from his father" Akise said nervously and Sai had wide eyes  
"What!?" Sai asked and quickly took out his phone and called Kakuzu's phone and noticed the other line was off, and Kakuzu never had his phone turned off, at all. Sai sighed nervously and called Pein  
"Pein, no time to speak, but please try to get in contact with Kakuzu" Sai said hanging up and sighed nervously  
"Something happened" Sai said and bit his lip as he realized that whatever the letter said had something to do with Kakuzu.  
"Sai, trust me, get your friends and get help. Since Hidan is slower than I am; I'll leave" Akise said and sighed taking his phone out "I'll call you"  
Akise then ran out of the room; leaving Sai with no choice but to trust him. Sai then took out his phone and contacted his friends and let them on what was happening.  
Akise ran out of the building and saw in a distant that a silver blob was running towards an abandoned warehouse. Akise then realized it was Hidan and took off after him.  
With Hidan; Hidan was running towards the destination frightened out of his mind. The words of the letter kept playing in his head like an echo  
Hidan,  
We have your boyfriend. Now come to the Sakujo Warehouse (1), or else we will kill him  
Dad  
'Why!? Why now?' Hidan thought and bit his lip 'I will save you Kakuzu!'  
With Kakuzu; he was nervous from what happened ten minutes ago and what is going to happen  
10 minutes ago~  
Kakuzu groaned and woke up in a warehouse in a sitting position against a wall and looked around until the blurriness from his eyes disappeared and heard evil chuckling. Kakuzu turned his head to see his and Hidan's fathers  
"I see you are awake, that is good" his dad said smirking evilly and Kakuzu glared harshly  
"What are you doing!?" Kakuzu asked and Nowaki chuckled  
"Well we are going to use you to get Hidan here and—" Nowaki started  
"And I will rape him" his gather started and Kakuzu had wide eyes, pulling his arms to notice they were hand cuffed to the wall and growled at the two men  
"No you don't! I will never all—mmm!" Kakuzu yelled getting cut off by Hidan's father pulling a cloth in his mouth; tying it around his head to make sure it stays in place  
"Can't have you say anything once Hidan comes here" Nowaki said and Kakuzu glared nervously.  
"And you know what happens when I rape someone" Kakuzu's father said and Kakuzu had wide eyes remembering what happened with his mother  
"Mmmm!" Kakuzu yelled pulling his arms in an attempt to escape and protect his boyfriend; "Mmm! MMM!"  
"Shut the fuck up"  
Present~  
Kakuzu sighed; scared of what will happen to Hidan… he tried to get free but he couldn't because he was slightly numb from the chloroform. But he couldn't allow anything to happen to Hidan; his love. Kakuzu stayed silent as he was overhearing the conversation between Nowaki and his father  
'I'm not rapping him'  
'What…but'  
'I am a huge homophobe; I am never going to rape a man'  
This was relief for Kakuzu and he sighed  
'Understood… so just kill Hidan'  
That made Kakuzu have wide eyes as his blood ran cold  
"K-Kakuzu?" Hidan asked coming into the warehouse and saw Kakuzu handcuffed to the wall.  
"MMM! MM!" Kakuzu yelled trying to make Hidan go away  
"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled running towards him and stopped as his father came out; near Kakuzu  
"Hello Hidan" Nowaki said and Hidan glared  
"Dan what do you want?"  
"Well you better not make any sudden movement; you don't want anything to happen to him, do you?" Nowaki asked pointing to the nervous looking Kakuzu.  
"N-no" Hidan mumbled out, afraid of losing his lifetime love. Kakuzu had wide eyes as he saw, behind Hidan, his father standing with a gun 100 ft away, pointing the weapon towards Hidan's head  
"MMM! MMM! MM!" Kakuzu yelled with scared looking eyed. All his thrashing made the cloth come loose and fell around his neck  
"BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU!" Kakuzu yelled and Hidan turned around to see another man having a gun pointing towards him. This made Hidan freeze in fear as the man got the gun ready; Kakuzu froze deeply  
"NOOOOOOO!" Kakuzu yelled as his father pulled the trigger. Hidan had wide eyes as Akise ran in between him and the bullet, taking the bullet in his chest  
"Akise!" Hidan yelled in shock and Akise gasped in pain before falling backwards. Hidan quickly caught him and laid him on the ground gently. Nowaki and Kakuzu's father took the initiative to leave. Hidan bit his lip seeing the other's bleeding chest  
"Akise…" Hidan mumbled and looked to see Kakuzu who was stunned silent with wide eyes.  
"H-Hidan…" Akise said coughing up blood and Hidan looked towards him with tears forming  
"Wh-why?" Hidan asked and Akise clenched his teeth and eyes shut in pain as blood ran from his mouth down his chin. Kakuzu felt his energy come back and pulled his arms free from the wall and stood up taking off the cloth around his neck. Kakuzu then ran towards Hidan and Akise. Kakuzu wanted to hug Hidan and tell him that he was glad that he was alive and not hurt; but he couldn't… not now. Kakuzu knelt down to the injured boy  
"H-Hidan…" Akise said half opening his eyes and looked to Hidan, who was teary. "H-Hidan… I'm sorry… f-for everything… I did" Akise said and Hidan bit his lip as the tears were falling  
"Wh-why did you?"  
"Y-you d-don't realize this… b-but I-I'm….I was… in love with you" Akise said coughing up more blood "B-but I t-took it the wrong direction" Akise grunted out in pain shocking the two.  
"Wh-what?" Kakuzu and Hidan asked  
"I-I was jealous… of… my dad… of Sai, and… Kakuzu….. anyone who came cl-close to you" Akise said coughing more blood up  
"Stay still" Kakuzu said and put his hand on Akise's chest and put pressure in the bullet wound to make it stop bleeping; this coughed Akise to gasp slightly in pain and shut his eyes tightly. Akise them opened his eyes slightly and had a sad weak smile on his lips and looked to Hidan  
"I-I'm sorry…Hidan. I-I—" Akise said and Hidan wiped his teary blurry eyes  
"I-It's ok Akise, really… I forgave you" Hidan said softly and Akise shook his head weakly  
"N-no… I deserved everything that happened to me... a-and will happen" Akise said and Hidan had wide eyes as he remembered what Akise said  
_'… I deserve death'_  
"You are not dying!" Hidan yelled as Akise looked to both Hidan and Kakuzu  
"I-I'm sorry… Hidan and Y-you… too K-Kakuzu" Akise said  
"Don't speak Akise, it will waste energy you need to stay awake" Kakuzu said  
"…I…I'm…...sorry…..." Akise said before fainting and Hidan looked to Kakuzu afraid and had tears fall more  
"K-Kakuzu… is… i-is he…?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Kakuzu?!. . . " Hidan whimpered again.  
". . . " But no reply.  
"Kakuzu? Is he dead?! Is he dead?!" Hidan asked with panic dripping from his words.  
"he's not dead, but he's not looking so well. . . " he whispered.  
Kakuzu tried his best to keep the bleeding boy alive till help could come. Hidan was shaking like he was in a snow storm with nothing on but boxers. He was even clutching his own body trying to get hot to stop the shaking. Kakuzu desperately wanted to reach out to the boy and hold him in a tight embrace to sooth his scattered and murky thoughts. Even the albinos' distinctive eyes seemed to be shaking as he looked over Akise cold body. Soon three men arrived and took the brown haired teen to the ambulance hooking him up with IV drips and all that. Police men asked questions from both Hidan and himself, but they didn't get much out of Hidan. He was in too much of a shock to even answer any yes or no questions. Kakuzu placed a palm on the boys' pail cheek, the cold touch of Hidan's cheek sent goose bumps up the tan boys arm and down his chest.

Hidan insisted that Kakuzu take him to the hospital so he could find out if Akise was okay. Once they arrived there they had to wait in the waiting room.

After about an hour the doctor came into the waiting room and pulled his mask down taking a deep breath, placing his clip bored under his arm. "I'm sorry to say this but . . . your friend has bean declared brain dead." He said as if it was normal but tragic at the same time.

Hidan felt his body go numb and his head hurt. He turned and rested his head on kakuzu's chest, he didn't cry, or ask why? He just sat there, dwelling in his emotions and memories slightly shaking out of anger and fear. The tan teen tried his best to sooth his lovers' worries, by rubbing his back, kissing his forehead, whispering reassuring words into his ear. This helped only a little too where Hidan could finally stand and walk back out to the car.

The drive was silent and Hidan seemed to be dead to the world at the moment, like everything had no real color, black and white was all he seemed to see. Even when the two got home, Hidan just wandered around, he didn't touch the Wii, or the TV at all. Kakuzu sat in his favored cheep chair, his body felt like pudding as he sat down. All this stress and Hidan acting out of the ordinary, more than normal, was too much on the dark haired boy's shoulders.  
"Hidan." Kakuzu said in a soft even tone.  
The silver haired boy came around the corner from the kitchen and looked at Kakuzu waiting for a response.  
Kakuzu gestured for Hidan to come over to him.  
Hidan walked over and crawled into his lovers lap, resting his head upon his broad shoulder. Kakuzu ran his fingers through the boys silver locks, kissing the top of his head.  
"I know your upset Hidan but . . . there is nothing you can do to change it."  
Hidan tensed, but didn't say anything.  
". . . Say something Hidan, you can't mope around like this forever." Kakuzu said trying to get Hidan to open up.  
"But he is dead Kakuzu. . . and it's all my fault." His voice was scratchy and dry.  
"Don't Hidan, it's not your fault in the slightest. Don't you ever think that in the least bit!" Kakuzu said in a brisk tone.  
Hidan sat up and looked at Kakuzu his eyes dull and week, as they held so many things back. "But I was the one that-"  
Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu pressing his lips to Hidan's. Kakuzu griped Hidan's hair lightly pushing him into the kiss. Slowly he pulled way and whispered, with a sorrow lacing his voice. "Don't say it. . . if you got shot. . . and I lost you. . . I couldn't live anymore. . ." he paused and his eyes slowly opened, his bright green eyes stayed still. "I never want to see you hurt . . . Hidan I love you."  
Hidan felt his heart skip a beat as kakuzu's breath caressed his face. A sudden pain was felt in his chest as he realized how selfish he was being, how unfair he was acting toads kakuzu's feelings. Tears welt up in his eyes, his bottom lip quivered like he was about to say something but the words would not come. After a few moments of Hidan trying not to cry, he slipped his arms around kakuzu's neck, brushing his lips across the tan boys own. As he pulled away he whispered with heart-full feelings.  
"I love you too Kuzu. . . " the tears streamed down his pail dry skin. He hid his face in the kink of the larger teens neck.  
Kakuzu held the boy close and rubbed his back gently, a small smile on his lips as he kissed the top of Hidan's head.

After about a week Hidan was back to normal, the gang was a happy bunch again, a somewhat functional family you could say. Zetsu and Tobi where the same as always but still- such an odd couple. Itachi and Kisame where having small augments over the smallest things, but Hidan said that the fights make a healthy relationship. Pein was still getting picked on being called gay, but it was just for kicks and giggles. No one really messed with Hidan or Kakuzu. Deidara and Sasori never really changed, still the same old fights about what 'true' art is. Life was getting back on track for the most part. Oh, and both their fathers where caught not long after and put in jail- no parole. So Hidan and Kakuzu where free from fear.

It was finally the day of the play, Alice in wonder land, that they all have been working so hard on. Kakuzu was in his cat outfit sitting on a prop box with his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. Hidan walked off the stage and sat in kakuzu's lap smiling at how annoyed the teen was getting over this play.  
"Why are you so annoyed?" Hidan asked not taking his eyes off the performance.  
Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the smaller teens waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I just am . . . to many people . . . and I saw some guys looking you over." He almost growled.  
Hidan giggled and turned his head slightly- and leaned in like he was about to kiss Kakuzu but he stopped. His eyes half open and his lips lightly parted he whispered.  
"You're on. . ."  
Kakuzu blinked and looked out to the stage; he scrambled to his feet and place Hidan gently down grumbling in anger as he dashed out into place.  
The silver haired boy smiled as he sat there, he loved to tease Kakuzu.  
"You have quite the evil side." A voice said playfully from behind.  
Hidan turned and smiled. "Well you know me Sasori. But you can't say much because you do it to."  
The red haired teen smiled standing next to Hidan. "Well this year is near its end . . . one last year of high school and then we are all off to a new start."  
Hidan thought about it for a long moment. He would be off in college and so would Kakuzu. They both would have jobs. Well right now Kakuzu was looking for a job and refused to let Hidan look for one. Hidan got an angered scoul on his face.  
"I still don't understand why Kakuzu won't let me help out." He mumbled.  
Sasori smiled. "Are you talking about the fight you two had this morning over work?"  
Hidan sighed. "Yes, why can't I have a job too? I want to help out." He crossed his arms.  
Sasori stood there then looked over at the angered teen. "It's because in a way, Kakuzu wants to be with you forever and when the time comes . . . well. . . I'll let him tell you when he wants."  
Hidan looked over and blinked. "What? No tell me please." Hidan said standing o his feet.  
Sasori shook his head and walked out onto the stage. Hidan crossed his arms and let out a breath. He let his mind wander back to what would happen after next year. Kakuzu was going for a stock broker. And he himself was working on being a writer. Two different hobbies, two different schools, two different life styles.

The play came to a close and the gang changed out. Deidara was happy to be out of his dress, and so was Hidan. Pein said he was going to treat them all to diner and Kakuzu had no complaints on that. They all headed down the street to a Subway, Hidan grabbed kakuzu's hand looking up at him.  
Kakuzu looked down and smiled. "What?"  
Hidan looked straight ahead. "Nothing. . . "  
"tell me."  
"Don't want to."  
"why not?"  
"Because."  
Kakuzu picked Hidan up and tossed him over his shoulder and smiled. "Tell me or I'm not putting you down."  
Hidan lifted his head and griped kakuzu's shirt. "Come on that's not fair!"  
Everyone smiled looking back at the two. "Come on you two let's not flirt like this in public. Un."  
"Can it Deidara." Hidan whispered, trying to get out of kakuzu's hold.  
"Go on ahead you guys we will be there soon, I'm going to talk to this moron." Kakuzu said.  
They all shrugged and walked on ahead and Kakuzu placed Hidan on his feet. "Now…" he started. "What's wrong?"  
"nothing."  
Kakuzu frown and crossed his arms. "tell me now Hidan, you can't do this now."  
Hidan looked down and mumbled. "It's just, I was thinking about how you and I are going to different colleges soon. And besides yours will be more successful then mine."  
Kakuzu smiled and let a small laugh escape his lips.  
Hidan looked up scowling. "Don't laugh! I'm not Fucking around."  
Kakuzu covered his mouth and sighed. "No, I know, it's just such stupid things pop into your head."  
"It's not stupid to me dumb shit!"  
Kakuzu placed a hand on Hidan's head and smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it. Ill always be with you."  
Hidan blushed looking down, happy that Kakuzu loved him. He smiled and looked up with his big cocky grin plastered on his face. "Promise?"  
Kakuzu smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek. "I promise, forever and always. Now let's get back to the others."

Hidan smiled and walked with Kakuzu back to the others.  
They all laughed and picked on one another like always. Hidan felt for the first time in a long time a bliss of his own. He had someone he loved dear, and they loved him back just as much, carrying friends who where more than friends, more like a family. He never let the fact that his past was fucked up get in the way or make it an excuse. They all had a bad past and mad memoires, but they had one another to stay happy.  
"Hidan what's with the grin, un?" a blond teen asked poking Hidan's cheek.  
"hum?" Hidan hummed as he looked at everyone.  
"You have been sitting there with that same care free grin." Kona said the corner of her mouth rising.  
"nothing, just happy." He said as he looked over at Kakuzu.  
Kakuzu blinked and shook his head smiling. He understood why Hidan was smiling, he rustled the boys hair. "Yah, me too."


End file.
